


More Than That

by edawnings



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, The rating will go up very quickly, cheerleader!kino, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edawnings/pseuds/edawnings
Summary: '“One thing,” Yuto said. Their lips were brushing against each other’s. Yuto’s words were mixing in with their breaths. Kino tightened his grip around Yuto. “I don’t date.”Kino smiled, the expression sliding against Yuto’s mouth, just barely. “Good,” he said, voice lilting.And that’s when Yuto closed the distance between them.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! This is the college AU literally no one asked for!
> 
> I got this idea in my head last night, and decided to type this up and get things started. I've never written for this ship before, or for primarily Pentagon (unless you count Triple H). Nonetheless, I hope this fic is interesting for you all to read, and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you!

Yuto had been planning on staying home tonight, to work on homework, or listen to music, or sleep. He _hadn’t_ been planning on going out with a bunch of his friends, to a football game. It was always too warm out, Yuto was usually wearing a leather jacket, and he had never been one for watching football. Unfortunately for him, his group of friends had finally dragged Yuto along with them.

Football games were for the players, cheerleaders, and the rowdy groups of friends that planned to get drunk around a bonfire and make out with each other, later. As soon as the game ended, Yuto planned to walk back to his dorm with Wooseok, and _maybe_ get drunk, if both of them were in the mood, and didn’t have too much to do for their new classes.

The semester had just started, so luckily there hadn’t been too much to do so far, but it was about the time where professors started piling in the work. It was Yuto and Wooseok’s first semester in college, and they had thankfully been lucky enough to share a dorm, this time around. They were also fortunate enough to already have friends, since they knew a few people from high school.

At the moment, Yuto was sitting on the bleachers, the night still warm, but cooling. It was dark out, but the lights from the stadium illuminated just as much as the sun probably could have. Yuto was only half watching the game, since he found football rather boring, but he figured the game was almost over. He didn’t know who was winning, or even who his university was playing against, but all in all, he didn’t really care. He was only here because Hwitaek had begged Yuto to go out with them, for once.

Hwitaek seemed really into the game, shouting and jumping up and down in excitement. Every so often, he’d turn to his boyfriend for a reaction, but Hyojong seemed even less enthused than Yuto did. Wooseok was hyping Hwitaek up, though, excitedly lifting Hwitaek up in the air, when the team scored a point. Shinwon loudly yelled with the two of them, even though Yuto was fairly certain he had no idea what was going on, one way or another.

When the game ended, Yuto thought Hwitaek, Wooseok, and Shinwon were going to make themselves pass out, from yelling too loudly, for too long. Yuto just chuckled a little, and shook his head. Hyojong stood up, stretching his arms above his head, and accepted a small kiss from his boyfriend, who was still bouncing on his feet excitedly.

People were swarming around them, trying to get down to the player they came to watch, or to leave, before the parking lots were too busy. Cheerleaders were down in the field, talking to the football players or congratulating each other on the performances.

Hwitaek grabbed Yuto around the wrist, trying to yank him up off of the bleachers. “Come on,” he said with a smile. “I have someone for you to meet.”

Yuto didn’t stand up. If anything, he planted his feet, so no matter the amount of force, Yuto could not be moved. “Why?” he asked, more as a disobedience than a real question.

Hwitaek shook his head at the younger man’s behaviour. “Because we’re all friends, and you’re the only one out of the loop.”

Yuto wanted to tell him that there was a reason for that, and that the reason was because he hated meeting new people. He didn’t like having to introduce himself, or be introduced, or how awkward it was until they got to know each other. He just wanted to know the people he already knew, and live in comfort with them. “Who?” Yuto asked instead, looking up at Hwitaek’s permanently gleeful form.

The shorter man gave another forceful yank of Yuto’s wrist. “Just come with me,” he said. “I’m sure you’ll love him.”

Yuto frowned, but stood up anyway, letting Hwitaek drag him down rows and rows of bleachers, until they were walking through the football field. The other three followed close behind, Hyojong a little less than close behind. Shinwon and Wooseok were practically wrestling with each other, yelling joyfully. Family members, football players, and cheerleaders crowded the area, making it difficult to take even a step forward. Yuto complained about the number of people, and how cold it was getting, even though he was comfortable in his leather jacket. Hwitaek just smiled at him endearingly, assuring him that everything was going to be alright.

They pushed past a few clumps of screeching cheerleaders, Yuto doing his best to not let any of their manicured hands touch him. He quietly apologized to a few people as he bumped them with his shoulders, trying to fold into himself, to make himself as small as possible.

Hwitaek stopped the five of them in the middle of a group of cheerleaders, all wearing the same blue, black, and white colours. He beamed up at Yuto, then to the people in front of him. Yuto was really doing his best not to feel like running away, which really was not working. He didn’t want to meet anyone, or look at anyone, and especially not have to talk to someone he didn’t know. There was a man, dressed in a similar outfit to the cheerleaders, being hugged by a few, mostly taller men. When he saw Hwitaek, he practically leapt into his arms.

Hwitaek pulled away from the hug, glancing at Yuto. “Kino, this is Yuto,” he said. “Yuto, this is Kino.” Hwitaek stepped aside, allowing the two people to properly greet each other. Yuto was preparing for an awkward encounter, when this Kino stepped forward, into his line of vision.

Oh. _Oh_. Yuto was lucky he didn’t swear out loud. He nearly did. The man he was being introduced to, dressed in a male cheerleading outfit, was a sight for sore eyes. He was smiling up at Yuto, the expression so genuine and kind, Yuto didn’t know what to do. While Yuto’s features were made up of straight, harsh lines, and sharp angles, this man’s face was soft and round, in every aspect. He had round cheeks, and pink lips that were curved up into a pleasant smile, revealing white teeth. His smile was wide, and so bright, Yuto wanted to close his eyes to avoid being blinded. He had large, round eyes, that were directed right at the taller man’s face. His hair was black, perfectly styled so that his bangs hung over one side of his face. The dark blue of his cheerleading uniform contrasted against his smooth, pale skin, making him look even more striking under the harsh fluorescent lights of the stadium. He was all pale colours against dark hues, but in the gentlest way possible. Yuto almost wanted to touch him, to see if he was as soft as he looked.

He thought he saw the man’s mouth move to form words, but he wasn’t hearing anything. Were they even still at the game? Was Yuto still standing? He didn’t know. He just knew that this unfamiliar person was quite possibly the most attractive person Yuto had ever seen in his nineteen years of living.

“I’m sorry, what?” Yuto asked, pulling himself out of his trance. It felt like cold water had been splashed onto his face, waking him up. “It’s hard to hear over everyone,” he said. It was partially true. Now that Yuto had mentioned it, every single person in the stadium was talking as loudly as they could, in an attempt to communicate with each other. They weren’t the reason Yuto was having a hard time, though.

The man took a step forward, closer to Yuto so he could hear. “I said it’s nice to meet you,” he said, that smile still on his lips. Even his voice was nice. It was smooth and calm, and just as pretty as he was, if that was possible. “My name is Hyunggu, but everyone calls me Kino,” he said.

Yuto managed a smile, hoping that it didn’t look forced. It wasn’t. He just wasn’t sure his brain was working well enough to properly formulate an expression that didn’t make him look absolutely insane. “It’s nice to meet you, too,” he nodded. “I’m Yuto.”

Kino’s smile widened. It felt like he was standing really close to Yuto. Yuto wasn’t sure he wouldn’t accidentally stop breathing. The shorter man moved his bangs away from his face, brown eyes creased up at Yuto. “Yuto,” he said, the taller man’s name looking especially nice pronounced on his lips.

Yuto had forgotten that Hwitaek was there, until the older man took a step forward, throwing an arm around both Kino and Yuto. “I’m so glad you two are finally meeting,” he said. “You two are in the same class, did you know that?”

Before either of them could reply, a hand was coming up to playfully smack Yuto on the arm. Hyojong stood next to him, his hair tucked under a grey hoodie, blond strands wisped around his face. He was giving a wide, tight-lipped smile, his eyes narrowed. “Aw, our Yuto is making friends,” he teased, the laughter clear in his voice.

As if on cue, Wooseok popped up from behind Hyojong to ruffle Yuto’s hair, a big smile on his face. “I’m so proud,” he said, leaning in to antagonize the older man. “He’s growing up so quickly.”

Yuto rolled his eyes at the both of them. “I’m older than you,” he pointed out.

Shinwon was on the other side of Hyojong, clasping his hands over his heart, giving a faux expression of sadness. “Our baby boy,” he mock sobbed, wiping an invisible tear from his eye.

Yuto laughed at that, very aware that Hwitaek was still pulling he and Kino close together. “My friends are so stupid,” he mumbled. Hwitaek laughed loudly, squeezing Yuto tighter. He could see Kino laugh, too, the sound coming out of that perfect, wide smile.

“Oh, Kino,” a soft voice said. A blond man, about as tall as Yuto was standing nearby, his arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head slowly. “You’re growing up, too.” There were arms around his middle, but Yuto couldn’t see who it was, from over the blond man’s shoulder.

A head popped out from around the blond’s shoulder, revealing a familiar, smiling face. Shinwon’s best friend, Changgu was giving a goofy smile, just barely visible around the other man. “Don’t leave us, Kino,” he said, looking up to the sky and shaking his fist.

Shinwon, upon seeing his best friend, ran towards him at top speed, practically ripping his arms from around the blond man. “Changgu!” he yelled, tackling the man to the ground. The blond man simply looked at them, and then back to Kino, pursing his lips.

There was a man, significantly shorter than the rest, pointing at Shinwon and Changgu, laughing at whatever idiotic thing they were doing now. Wooseok scooped the shorter man up in his arms, allowing the man to laugh at them from above. Hyojong decided to jump onto both of them, joining their wrestling mess. Yuto saw Kino laugh along with them, eyes turning into crescents as he smiled.

Hwitaek shook Yuto and Kino in his arms. “See, we’re all friends here,” he said, smiling between the two of them. “You’re only a few days apart, in age, and you’re both some of my best friends. I think you two are going to get along great.” Leave it to Hwitaek to be the caring, nurturing, hopeful presence that everyone needed and loved. Even when Yuto was annoyed by it, he appreciated Hwitaek’s actions.

Kino smiled up at Yuto. “I sure hope so,” he said. He didn’t look away from Yuto’s face when he spoke. Yuto was fairly certain he was sweating. If he wasn’t, he was about to be. He didn’t understand how someone affiliated with his moronic friends could be so lovely. Yuto was aware that his friends were too loud, and mostly stupid, but very funny. He liked how dumb they were, even if it wasn’t totally socially acceptable. And Kino was practically glowing. He looked so smart, and pretty, Yuto had no idea how he fit in with the rest of these clowns. Not that he minded. He was glad that there was someone like Kino to keep the group balanced. In the mess of Yuto and his friend group, someone as perfect as Kino was bound to have a positive effect on them.

“Well, what do you all say?” Hwitaek asked, calling over the noise. “Want to get out of here?” He smiled brightly, attracting his friends to him, one by one. Hwitaek was another positive influence they needed. He was so orderly, and he always knew how to bring people together. Everyone listened to him, even Hyojong. Hell, he was the only person he could even imagine Hyojong being able to settle down with. Everyone agreed with Hwitaek, whopping, and nodding, and jumping around like the hyperactive group of imbeciles Yuto knew them as. He laughed loudly at the show they were putting on for the rest of the stadium. “Are you two coming?” Hwitaek asked, regarding Yuto and Kino.

Kino glanced up at Yuto, as if waiting for a response. Yuto looked away from the man’s smiling face, as quickly as he could. If he stared for any longer, he was sure his face would flush red. That would only ruin his entire life. “Uh, sure,” Yuto said. Truthfuly, he didn’t want to go anywhere, unless Kino was going to. If not to just be able to look at him for a little while longer, to fully appreciate the beauty that was this new friend. His eyes flickered to Kino, just for a second, long enough to see the shorter man’s reaction.

Kino was beaming, eyes moving between Hwitaek and Yuto. “Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to get this fic started! I really love Yuto and Kino's relationship.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Hyunggu had started drinking as soon as they’d arrived. They were out in the middle of nowhere, all huddled around a bonfire. He’d changed out of his cheer uniform before they’d left, now wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans. It was getting cooler outside, but he was hoping the alcohol would warm him up a bit. And help calm his nerves.

Seriously, how could someone be so intimidatingly attractive? The man Hwitaek had introduced him to tonight, Yuto, made Hyunggu’s heart beat in an embarrassingly rapid way. Yuto had features that Hyunggu could only describe as god-like, in structure. His eyes were narrow and dark, staring down at Hyunggu in a way that made him feel especially small. His nose was straight and sharp, drawing Hyunggu’s attention to the thick, slanted eyebrows that made Yuto look even more intimidating than he already did, and up to the messily styled black hair. Yuto’s lips were wide, the corners of his mouth pulled down. Tan skin was pulled over high cheekbones and a sharp, angular jawline. Every part of Yuto’s face screamed cool, chic intimidation, and it made Hyunggu want to climb him.

When Yuto smiled, though, that’s when Hyunggu really thought he was going to pass out. Yuto’s face went from harsh edges and frightening sharpness, into a softer, brilliant expression. Yuto’s teeth were straight, and so white, Hyunggu was sure he’d be blinded, if the sun reflected off of them. His smile was wide, and handsome, and perfect, and the more Hyunggu looked at it, the more nervous he became.

He knew he had been smiling at Yuto, enough to probably make him look insane. He would have stopped smiling, if he could have, but Yuto was so attractive and nerve-wracking, Hyunggu physically could not have changed his expression, if he had wanted to.

So, when Hongseok had stopped the car, and had offered Hyunggu a beer, he had taken it without hesitation. Yuto’s group had arrived a bit after Hyunggu’s had, when the shorter man was already halfway through his first beer. He was already feeling better. Instead of feeling like every muscle in his body was tensing whenever Yuto came close, he only slightly felt like fainting right into the man’s arms.

So far, Hyunggu had mostly stayed in one spot, sandwiching himself between Yanan and Hongseok, as if they were a barrier between he and Yuto.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be around Yuto. He did. In several different places, in several different positions. Despite this, Yuto was still incredibly intimidating, and his stone-like silence wasn’t making it any easier for Hyunggu. While Hyunggu’s natural instincts were telling him to rip Yuto’s clothes off and see what was under that leather jacket, he was faced with a few obstacles. For one, he was shy as hell, when it came to someone as good-looking as Yuto was, and Yuto didn’t seem to be any more sociable. Two, they had _literally_ just met each other, and Hyunggu wasn’t sure that ripping his clothes off would give Yuto the best first impression of him. Lastly, Hyunggu could hardly even look in Yuto’s direction without feeling nervous. It was a confusing mix of wanting it get as physically close to Yuto as he could, and wanting to hide behind his friends, because seriously, how was it even fair to be blessed with a face like Yuto’s?

“How are you doing, Kino?” Hwitaek asked, looking at the way the younger man was squeezed between his two older friends.

Hyunggu smiled widely, clutching his beer can in his hand. “I’m good,” he assured. “Thank you for inviting me.” Hwitaek really made sure that no one was ever left out. He was one of the nicest people Hyunggu had ever met, and he never held back.

“Of course. We’re all friends here,” Hwitaek grinned, rubbing Hyunggu’s shoulder with a hand. “Yuto didn’t scare you, did he?”

Hyunggu let his eyes flicker to Yuto, nerve crawling over his skin. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, in the first place. He knew his nerves weren’t rational, but he also knew that Yuto’s undeniable attractiveness wasn’t rational. “No,” he said, a bit too quickly. “It’s okay.” He wasn’t sure what he was telling Hwitaek was okay. Maybe he was telling him that it was okay that Yuto scared him, because he kind of liked it. By kind of, he meant he _really_ liked it, and wished that Yuto would make some time in his day to intimidate Hyunggu again. God, there was really something wrong with him, for thinking like that.

“He’s kind of awkward, so he doesn’t really know how to handle new people,” Hwitaek said with an apologetic smile. Somehow, Hwitaek managed to be friends with every existing person. He was the main reason Hyunggu had all the friends he had, in the first place.

Hyunggu looked over at Yuto again. He was laughing at something Wooseok had said, throwing his body back with the sound. His smile was wide and shining, making Hyunggu’s stomach do flips inside of his body. “I didn’t think he was awkward,” he said. If anything, Hyunggu had been awkward by staring at Yuto’s sculpted face, incapable of moving. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, from Yuto’s blinding smile. “He seems nice.” Nice. Terrifyingly good-looking. Hotter than hell itself. Seems like the type of person Hyunggu would abandon all traces of rational thoughts for, just for a chance to get that leather jacket off of his broad shoulders.

“He is,” Hwitaek said, turning to grab two cans of beer from the cooler he had brought. “Another?”

Hyunggu downed the last third of the can he was currently holding, the bitter taste gliding over his tongue. He smiled at Hwitaek, taking the can from his hand. Hwitaek took the empty can from his hand, throwing it into the trash. “Thank you,” he said. The flames from the bonfire were warming the side of his face, illuminating everything.

Hwitaek nodded. “We’re celebrating—” he started. He was cut off by Hyojong, who practically jumped onto his boyfriend’s back. His arms were slung over Hwitaek’s shoulders, holding onto him as if he were going to float away, if he let go. Hyojong’s cheeks were flushed red, lips stuck out in a pout. His hair was a mess, soft blond strands sticking up every which way. Hyunggu figured he was already somewhat buzzed, if not drunk. He had probably been drinking soju before the football game, and again, as soon as he’d stepped out of Hwitaek’s car. Hwitaek smiled at his boyfriend endearingly, earning a slow smile. When Hwitaek spoke, he was loud enough for everyone to hear. “We’re celebrating the victory, today.” He raised his can of beer, the rest of the group following suit. “It couldn’t have been done without our favourite cheerleader.”

Everyone raised their cans of beer and bottles of soju, shouting praises at Hyunggu, his nickname echoing in the night air. His friends were all so proud of him, just for doing what he always did, and cheering. Hyunggu felt his cheeks heat up from the love and praise from his friends.

Hyunggu saw Yuto raising his can of beer, smiling at him with narrow eyes, and a small smile on his lips. Hyunggu could feel his heart skip a beat, nervous under the taller man’s gaze.

His attention was brought back to Hwitaek, who’s neck was being kissed by his lethargic boyfriend. He was laughing softly, trying to push Hyojong off of him, but not using too much force. “Hyojong, not now,” he said, hands pushing Hyojong’s shoulders, so his mouth was furthered from his skin. Hyojong didn’t say anything, just pouted, grabby hands extended towards Hwitaek. “Babe, you’re drunk,” Hwitaek said, laughing when Hyojong dropped his body weight onto the older man.

Hyojong shook his head, hair floating around his pouting face. “I’m not,” he said boldly, standing back up to wrap his arms around Hwitaek’s slim waist. His lips puckered out to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek, not loosening his grip.

Hwitaek’s cheeks flushed pink, a soft laugh bubbling up from his throat. “Yes, you are,” he said. Hyojong was slowly sliding down his body, his cheek pressed against the older man’s chest. He looked down at Hyojong, his expression full of love and caring. He looked back up to Hyunggu, and rolled his eyes, even though he was still smiling. Hyunggu laughed, at that.

His attention was grabbed again, when Changgu leapt out of Shinwon’s arms, to run up to Yanan and bury himself in the taller man’s arms. Changgu talked to him, a huge smile on his face. Yanan gave a small smile, nodded his head and petting his boyfriend on the top of his head.  
Shinwon used the opportunity to help Wooseok pick Jinho up, the smaller man flailing his arms. Hongseok was doing his best to make sure neither of them would drop Jinho, his words being brushed off by the younger two. Wooseok was holding Jinho above his shoulders, now, Shinwon’s long fingers tickling the oldest. Jinho was laughing loudly, trying to kick Shinwon away. Hongseok was desperately holding his hands out, just in case Jinho toppled out of Wooseok’s grip.

Behind everything that was happening, on the other side of the bonfire, was Yuto, who was sitting alone, boredly watching everything go down. He didn’t have any expression on his face, just watched the people in front of him, thick eyebrows arched, lips downturned.

Hwitaek was currently distracted with trying to return all of Hyojong’s drunken kisses, so Hyunggu gathered up enough courage to not pass out, and decided to walk up to Yuto. He slowly approached him, trying to ignore how difficult it was getting to breathe, and how quickly his heart was beating.

“You’re all alone,” Hyunggu noted, trying to smile at him. He sat next to the taller man, on the hood of Hwitaek’s car. He kept his knees close together, hands clasped in his lap, careful not to touch Yuto.

“Yeah,” Yuto said, deep voice seeming like it was rumbling through Hyunggu’s bones. He looked so good, his tan skin lit up by the flames of the bonfire. “I’m too tired to get up to Shinwon’s level.” He was looking at Hyunggu, inky black eyelashes framing his dark, almost sultry eyes. He raised the can of beer in his hand. “I’m also drunk.”

Hyunggu nodded his head in understanding. “I don’t think anyone can get up to Shinwon’s level,” he said, laughing nervously. He couldn’t believe he had actually approached Yuto to talk to him. He was probably going to stutter, or faint right into the taller man’s arms, or do _something_ to embarrass himself and ruin his life.

Yuto smiled a little, at Hyunggu’s voice. “I’d be worried if they could,” he said. Hyunggu just nodded, desperately taking a sip of the beer he was clutching. He was only buzzed, but it wasn’t doing much for his nerves. If he was closer to the level Hyojong was on, in terms of intoxication, he’d probably be feeling a lot better, and definitely more comfortable around super attractive men. Yuto was looking directly at him, and he felt like he was shrinking under the pressure of it. Yuto just studied his face without saying anything, eyes moving from the hand wrapped around the can of beer, to Hyunggu’s lips, his cheeks, to his eyes. Hyunggu wanted nothing more than to cover his face with his hands, so Yuto wouldn’t look at him anymore. “So,” Yuto said, looking off to the side. Hyunggu did the same, hoping Hwitaek or someone would come over to them, and help him escape from his nervousness. “You’re a cheerleader.”

Hyunggu smiled, feeling his eyes wider than usual. He probably looked insane, to Yuto. “Yeah, it’s my fourth year of cheering,” he explained. He’d started cheer back in high school, when his dance instructor had told him it’d be useful for his career. It turned out that he loved it, so here he was, four years later.

Yuto took a sip of his own beer. Hyunggu could see his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. It made his mouth dry. Yuto looked back at Hyunggu, eyes unmoving from the shorter man’s face. “I wasn’t there during your half time show, but Hui said it was great.” He ran a hand through his jet-black hair, eyes moving down to Hyunggu’s anxious smile. “I’ll have to see it, next time.”

“Oh,” Hyunggu breathed, looking off to where Hwitaek and Hyojong were making out. He didn’t know how to talk to this man. He wanted to be friendly with him, because Hyunggu was a naturally friendly person who liked people. He wanted to be more than friendly with him, because let’s face it, if he slept with someone as hot as Yuto, he’d never be able to top that. Yuto was about as hot as it could get. He didn’t want to talk to much, or too little, or ramble from being nervous. He just wanted to talk to Yuto like a normal person, but unfortunately, Yuto was too good looking to have Hyunggu thinking coherently. “You don’t have to,” he assured. If he knew Yuto was watching him at games, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to focus on cheering. He’d accidentally look at the man’s straight nose, or high cheekbones, and choke up, and ruin the entire routine. If he messed up in front of that entire stadium and Yuto, he’d never be able to forgive himself. He wasn’t rational enough, around Yuto, for it to be acceptable for Yuto to watch him cheer.

Yuto raised his eyebrows, just slightly. It was subtle enough of an expression that Hyunggu almost missed it. “I want to,” was all Yuto said, deep voice making Hyunggu shiver.

“Okay,” Hyunggu said in a small voice. He wrapped his arms around himself, willing himself not to get goosebumps. The fact that someone’s voice could even do that to him, completely proved how ridiculous he was being. No one’s voice was _that_ nice.

“Are you cold?”

Well. No one’s voice but Yuto’s.

Hyunggu sat up straight, snapping his arms back down to his sides. He smiled, shaking his head quickly. “No, I’m okay,” he said. It was cool outside, but that wasn’t the reason he was shivering.

“Are you sure?” the taller man asked, standing up. He towered over Hyunggu, eyes still scanning his face. “You can wear my jacket, if you want.” He started sliding the leather jacket off of his shoulders, down his arms.

Hyunggu felt his throat squeeze up, his body ready to go into self-destruct mode, and suffocate him. “No, I’m okay, really,” he insisted, shaking his head. His eyes were wide, looking at the broadness of Yuto’s shoulders, and the way the long-sleeved black shirt he wore under his jacket hugged his arms.

Yuto smiled down at him, holding the jacket in his arms. “You look cold,” he said. Hyunggu regretted only wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Wearing Yuto’s jacket was… entirely too much. He didn’t want to inconvenience him, or make himself act any more insane than he already was.

“It’s okay,” Hyunggu said. The jacket was probably warm, and most likely smelled as good as Yuto did, and if Hyunggu had to go through that, he was sure he’d go crazy from lust. “If I get cold, I’ll just stand by the fire. That’s why it’s there,” he said, adding in a nervous laugh, so he didn’t seem rude. He didn’t want Yuto to think he was rejecting the jacket because he disliked him, or anything. “It looks better on you anyway,” he half blurted. The jacket really did look good on Yuto, but he looked just as good without it. Hyunggu was sure he’d look just as good without any clothing on at all, as well.

“Here,” Yuto said, pulling the thick jacket over Hyunggu’s body, before the shorter man could move away. The jacket was heavy on his shoulders, the collar brushing against his jaw. Hyunggu froze as soon as he felt the weight of the fabric, not sure what to do. He felt his eyes widen, and he was staring off into space, in the direction of the fire. He wondered how traumatizing it would be for his friends, if he happened to launch himself into those flames.

Yuto sat back down, eyeing Hyunggu up and down. A small smile formed on his perfect lips. He tiled his head and the shorter man, narrowing his eyes amusedly. “It looks good on you,” he said.

Hyunggu almost fainted. His head was spinning, every inch of his skin tingling from the compliment. It was like he’d never been complimented before. He was acting pathetic. He couldn’t speak, afraid that it’d come out as a bunch of stuttering and nonsense, instead. He just smiled so wide it hurt his cheeks, and tried not to look at Yuto too directly.

Hyojong, Hyunggu’s saving grace, interrupted them, before they had a chance to get anymore awkward. He slammed into the hood of the car backwards, pulling Hwitaek along with him, by the collar of his shirt. Hyojong’s cheeks were even more flushed than they had been before, lips shining in the light of the fire. His clothes were a mess, his long shirt halfway tucked into his baggy jeans, his bomber jacket slipping off of his shoulders, without much care. He yanked Hwitaek towards him forcefully, kissing him on the mouth.

Hyunggu and Yuto stood up immediately, watching the scene in silence. Hyunggu could still feel the jacket over his shoulders, suffocating him the most pleasant way possible. He was starting to feel really warm, either from the jacket, or the alcohol, or the fire that happened to be right next to them. Either way, he was feeling good, and happy. He wished he could feel like this all the time.

Hwitaek shot the two of them an apologetic glance. “Sorry guys,” he said, bracing his hands on the hood of his car, so Hyojong couldn’t pull him on top of him completely. “He’s getting really handsy tonight.” He sounded out of breath from fighting his boyfriend off, but he really didn’t look that upset about it. Hyunggu knew for a fact that Hwitaek appreciated how turned on his boyfriend got, when he was drunk. He was probably more embarrassed about the fact that Hyojong couldn’t even wait until they were alone.

Hyojong wrapped his legs around Hwitaek’s waist, trying to pull him on top of him, so they’d both be laying on the hood of the car. Hwitaek tried to remove Hyojong’s legs from his body, cheeks darkening as Hyojong’s hands travelled over his body. The blond was just smiling up at Hwitaek in the same way he always did, eyes half-lidded, teeth bared in a pleased, sleepy way. He was even laughing, interrupting Hwitaek’s arguments towards the situation. His hands ran through Hwitaek’s bright red hair, flustering the older man.

Hyunggu laughed, stepping away so he could observe them better. The couples in their friend group always got so rowdy, especially when they had been drinking. Hyojong usually had himself under control, as much as Hyojong could be under control, but he’d been drinking a lot more than usual tonight.

Hell, he didn’t even know where Yanan and Changgu were, and he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to. They were well known, within their friends, for sneaking off to make out, or do whatever else they felt like doing. Hyunggu once walked in on them in Changgu’s dorm room, and would never get that image out of his head. They hadn’t even been having sex, or kissing, or even partially undressed. Changgu had just been holding Yanan’s face in his head, both of them sitting cross-legged on the couch, in a pile of blankets. Changgu had been saying disgustingly sweet things to his boyfriend, voice hushed so no one else could hear them. In a way, Hyunggu sort of wished he’d walked in on them having sex, instead.

Neither Jinho or Hongseok were really the type to be wild like that, or try to make out with each other as soon as the alcohol hit them, but they had their own ways of grossing Hyunggu out. He loved all of his friends, he really did, and he wouldn’t have traded them for the world, but there was only so much adorable couple interaction he could take, before it made him want to wash his eyes out with soap. Hongseok was always as calm as he was sober, unless he was showing off how many pushups he could do. Of course, when he did that, his boyfriend was the first, and loudest person to notice, and hype him up. He was as encouraging and sweet to Hongseok as he was to everyone else, except it was amplified by a dangerous amount.

There were couples everywhere and Hyunggu had no escape. He loved laughing at them, though.

Hyunggu laughed again, louder than before, as Hyojong tried to pull Hwitaek’s shirt up. Hwitaek was quick to pull his shirt back down, and move Hyojong’s hands away from his body, but it was still hilarious. Hyunggu laughed so hard that the muscles in his stomach hurt, and he stumbled backwards a few steps. He bumped right into someone, freezing at the contact.

Hands came up to grip Hyunggu’s shoulders, steadying him. Yuto’s strong hands were placed on Hyunggu’s shoulders, making sure he didn’t loose his footing again. “You good?” Yuto asked, looking down at Hyunggu.

The shorter man nodded, lips parted in surprise. “Thanks,” he said. He shook his head at himself, trying to force himself to think rationally. “I’m not even drunk.” Oh. Yeah, he was. He felt like he was going to topple over, head first, if he tried to move too quickly. He hadn’t even noticed, until the alcohol really hit him. He was feeling really warm, the blood under his skin buzzing from the intoxication. He felt _really_ good. “Well. I’m not as drunk as I could be,” he said, smiling up at Yuto.

“I don’t mind holding onto you,” Yuto said, keeping Hyunggu stable without him even asking him to. He was smiling, lips stretched wide, teeth visibly white in the light from the flames.

Hyunggu could feel his heart flutter, closer to the man than he had been all night. Yuto’s jacket smelled good, but Yuto smelled even better. He smelled warm, like spices, and whatever masculinity smelled like, and it made Hyunggu want to bury himself in the taller man. His smile made Hyunggu feel warmer than the fire did, like he was burning up from how attractive Yuto was.

“Thank you,” Hyunggu said, giving the taller man an appreciative smile. He swayed slightly to the side, a hand coming up to brace himself. On Yuto’s forearm, of course. His fingers were tight around Yuto’s forearm, the taller man’s hand extending to hold onto Hyunggu’s own, for extra support. “Sorry,” he quickly apologized. He hadn’t meant to throw himself in Yuto’s arms. The idea was appealing, to say the least, but he didn’t want to have to make Yuto stand around just because Hyunggu was drunker than he had initially thought he was.

Yuto wasn’t muscular in the bulky way, that much was visible just from looking at him in that close-fitting black shirt. He didn’t have bulging muscles, or anything like that, but he was still muscular. Hyunggu could feel the muscles in his forearm shift as he moved to accommodate for Hyunggu’s balance. He wondered how muscular he’d look without all of the clothing.

Yuto smiled in a way that made Hyunggu want to melt right into the fire. He was so warm, and big, Hyunggu could have covered his entire body with Yuto’s, if he could have had his way. Yuto shook his head, squeezing Hyunggu a little. “Trust me, I really don’t mind,” he said. “I’m a little drunk, too.”

“Your jacket is nice,” Hyunggu blurted. He’d been thinking about how warm he was, not only because of the fire, but because of everything Yuto was doing for him, at the moment. The jacket was heavy, in a comfortable way, and it was really soft. “I still think you look better in it.”

Being drunk was really great, because no matter how much Hyunggu would regret saying something when he sobered up, he said it, anyway. Even if sober Hyunggu would have disliked him telling Yuto that he looked good in the leather, drunk Hyuggu, quite frankly, didn’t give a fuck. Yuto _did_ look good in the jacket, and there was no reason he shouldn’t tell him that. They were all friends, anyway, right?

Yuto was still smiling. Hyunggu could see the shadows from the fire dancing on his skin, eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks. His skin was tan, and smooth, and it looked so soft. Hyunggu had barely just enough self-control to not put his hands on the sides of Yuto’s face. “I don’t know about that,” Yuto said, the smile clear in his voice. Now that they’d both been drinking, his voice sounded so much more relaxed. He looked good.

Hyunggu wrinkled his nose, shaking his head at the taller man. “I’ve never worn leather before,” he said, looking down at his body. The leather jacket looked far too big for someone of his frame, but he didn’t mind. Yuto was kind enough to lend it to him, he wasn’t going to complain about it.

“Maybe you should try it more often,” Yuto said. Hyunggu leaned back, a little too far again, the weight of his body falling onto Yuto. The taller man didn’t seem to mind, just helped Hyunggu regain his balance. Hyunggu’s hand tightened around Yuto’s arm. Every bit of physical contact felt so good to Hyunggu, at the moment, thanks to the alcohol. It was soothing, and tingling, and it made him want to touch as much of Yuto as he possible could. Yuto’s eyes scanned from Hyunggu’s feet, all the way up to his face. And then did it all over again. “It’s cute.”

His cheeks were flushed red, he was sure of it. Yuto’s compliment was making it impossible to inhale any oxygen into his lungs. He just held his breath, there, for a second, eyes locked onto Yuto. Hopefully, the alcohol would mask how much he was really blushing. He didn’t know how to respond, didn’t know if he was sane enough to do so, so he just turned back to look at the bonfire, and all of the couples running around.

Hwitaek, finally escaped from Hyojong’s lustful grasp, jogged around the bonfire, trying to talk to as many people as he could. “Let’s go back to my place, yeah?” he asked. His eyes flitted to Hyojong, who was pouting on the hood of his car. “I need to get this one under control, and it’s about time we all headed out anyway.”

Hyunggu nodded happily at Hwitaek’s words. If they went to Hwitaek’s place, he could lay down. He was feeling pleasantly dizzy, and a bit messy with his actions, so it was probably best that he sat down, or laid down, or something. Then, he wouldn’t have to rely on Yuto to help him stay upright. Unfortunately, if he got to lay down, he wouldn’t get to rely on Yuto to help him stay upright. “Are you going?” he asked, turning his head up to properly look at the taller man. Even from this angle, he was impossibly good-looking.

“I think so,” Yuto responded. They started walking towards Hwitaek’s car, one of Yuto’s hands on his shoulders, the other still gripping his forearm. Hyunggu let his head tilt to the side, too heavy for him to hold up, anymore. He was leaning the back of his head on Yuto’s shoulder, but he didn’t care, at the moment. Keeping any part of his body under control was difficult enough as it was, never mind having to worry about touching Yuto.

He wanted to. He wanted to touch Yuto. A lot. He wanted to feel his muscular arms, and stomach, and run his hands through that thick black hair. He wanted to feel Yuto’s muscular neck, and perfectly sculpted ways. He wanted to feel Yuto in many, many different ways, in many different places, and be in many different positions. And he wanted to touch Yuto until there wasn’t a part of his body he hadn’t touched, and he wanted Yuto to touch him, too. He felt ashamed to be thinking this way, but less so, when he looked back at Yuto’s face. It was honestly just ridiculous for someone to be that good-looking.

Hyunggu sat in Hwitaek’s car, everyone else slowly making their ways towards them. Yuto was standing in the open door, his body visible to the shorter man. “Good,” Hyunggu said, rubbing his eyes and resting the back of his head against the seat.

Yuto leaned down, his face coming into sight. His features looked softer than normal. Hyunggu wanted to run his hands all over them. “What?” he asked, lips moving slightly as he spoke.

“I said good,” Hyunggu said, closing his eyes for a second. He couldn’t believe he had befriended and drunkenly fallen into someone so perfect. Not only was Yuto the hottest man Hyunggu had ever seen, in his entire life, but he was kind, and helpful to Hyunggu, even when he was being stupid and drunk. He looked back up to Yuto, who was smiling at him, again. Hyunggu wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to get sick of someone this attractive smiling at him, with such an incredible smile. “I’m glad you’re coming.”

Yuto’s smile widened, just barely. He seemed taller than he had been before, but Hyunggu couldn’t really tell. He was so tall. Yuto looked at Hyunggu for a moment, probably trying to figure out what Hyunggu’s drunken words meant. Hyunggu didn’t even really remember what he had just said, himself. Yuto nodded. His voice was deep and comforting. “I am, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please leave a comment telling me how you feel about this fic. I'd love to hear all of your feedback, and what you like about this fic, so I can try to make this the best fic it could be!
> 
> Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter! I'm finally on winter break, so I'm hoping I'll be able to spend a lot of time working on my fics.
> 
> This chapter isn't super interesting, in my opinion, but I have to set everything up so I can get to the main part of the story, right?
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy!

Yuto was drunker than he had intended to be.

He had a few beers, or so, but it hit him without him even noticing. He only realized he was drunk, when Kino smiled at him, and he could feel his whole body trying to make him collapse to the ground. Luckily, he was a fairly stable person, even when he was drunk.

Then, he’d offered Kino his jacket, and even though Kino rejected the offer, he’d already taken his jacket off, and it’d be awkward for him to put it back on. At first, Kino had just been wearing the jacket over his shoulders, but at some point in the night, he’d actually put it on. He really looked so good, Yuto was sure it was going to kill him. Kino was practically drowning in the leather, it was far too big for him. The ends of his sleeves went past his fingertips. He looked infinitely smaller than he actually was, and it was making it hard for Yuto to think. The dark black of the leather made Kino’s fair skin look even prettier than it already did.

At the moment, Yuto was sitting in Hwitaek and Hyojong’s living room, on their couch. Everyone was piled into the one small room, practically all sitting on each other. There was something on the television, but Yuto wasn’t paying attention to it. He could still feel the buzz of alcohol in his brain, and all over his body.

Focusing was also difficult, due to a cute man laying on him. Kino was buried in his side, fully pressed against him. Yuto wasn’t sure if he was asleep, or not, but he hadn’t moved in a while. His knees were pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. His back was pressed against Yuto’s arm, his head leaning back on his shoulder. Yuto could feel the contact through his shirt, making his heart beat fast and lungs seize up. Alcohol made every but of contact on his skin feel insanely pleasant. Whenever anyone touched him, it felt soothing, and tingly, similar to when someone played with Yuto’s hair, or kissed his neck.

He wanted to put his arms around the smaller man, or pet his hair, or _something_. And that’s how he knew he was drunk.

The blond man that was friends with Kino, Yuto thought his name was Yanan, was sitting on Changgu’s lap, squirming around. They were sitting on the other side of Kino, talking amongst themselves and laughing.

“Are you tired?” Changgu asked, resting his chin on the other man’s shoulder. His hands were around Yanan’s waist, pulling him as close as possible.

Yanan looked like he was pouting, but he shook his head quickly. “No, are you?” He was twisted around to look at his boyfriend, eyes unmoving from his face. He looked at Changgu as if the other man held the universe on his shoulders.

“No,” Changgu said, flashing the younger man a wide smile. “I just wanted to make sure my baby is comfortable.” He leaned in, pressing his nose against Yanan’s cheek. His lips came out to plant a kiss on his face. Yuto wasn’t sure how he handled being around so many couples at once. Their relationship was sickly sweet, it made Yuto want to swear.

Yanan’s hands pushed his boyfriend away, eyebrows furrowing. “Stop,” he said, even thought he corners of his mouth were turned up in a small smile.

Everyone in the room was completely silent. Hyojong was asleep in Hwitaek’s lap, the older man’s hand stroking his blond hair. Wooseok was sitting on the floor, attentively watching whatever was on the television screen. A small man, whose name Yuto didn’t know, was sitting next to him, dozing off on a silver-haired man, who Yuto also didn’t know. Shinwon was asleep next to Yuto, snoring loudly. Kino hadn’t moved in a while, so he could have been asleep, but Yuto also understood how difficult it was to move while drunk. And Kino seemed a lot drunker than Yuto was.

“Babe, I’m hungry,” Hyojong’s voice said, slurred and whiny. When Yuto looked over to them. Hwitaek was still playing with his boyfriend’s hair, but Hyojong was mostly sitting in his lap, now. The younger man was pouting a bit, which Yuto was sure Hwitaek thought was irresistible.

Hwitaek sighed a little, not stopping playing with Hyojong’s hair. “What are you hungry for?” he asked softly. He was brushing Hyojong’s hair away from his face, raking his fingers through the soft blond locks. He was looking at Hyojong with shining eyes, clear to anyone how much he cared for his boyfriend. He always took such good care of him, even when Hyojong maybe didn’t deserve it. Yuto knew that Hwitaek just loved his boyfriend more than anything, and was fully willing to do anything he could, to make him happy. It didn’t matter to him if it was stupid, or unimportant, because as long as it made Hyojong happy, he was happy doing it.

Hyojong tilted his head into Hwitaek’s hand. “I don’t know,” he said, closing his eyes as Hwitaek played with his hair. “You don’t have to get up for me.” It wasn’t like Hyojong didn’t return the exact same amount of affection towards Hwitaek. He loved Hwitaek, the whole world knew that. He wasn’t as vocal, or even as obvious about it as Hwitaek was, but anyone who knew Hyojong could tell that he was infatuated with the red-haired man. He listened to him when he spoke, and for the most part, did what Hwitaek asked him to. Hyojong didn’t listen to _anyone_ , it was sort of his thing. But he listened to Hwitaek, even when Yuto could tell he didn’t want to.

“Are you hungry?” Hwitaek asked. His eyes were gliding over Hyojong’s face, half-lidded and sleepy, but full of love. Hyojong nodded, looking equally as exhausted. “Alright,” Hwitaek said, sliding his boyfriend off of his lap and onto the chair, so he could walk over to the kitchen. He came back after a moment, handing the blond a plate of fried chicken. He sat back down on the chair, Hyojong immediately moving to sit back on his lap.

“ _Whipped_ ,” Changgu snickered, eyeing the couple. Yanan shot him a dirty look, only to lean back on his boyfriend.

Hwitaek just pulled Hyojong closer, kissing him on the cheek, Hyojong munching on a chicken leg.

Wooseok looked incredulously at Changgu, eyes widened in disbelief. “Are you kidding me?” he asked, laughing a little. “Dude, just look at you.”

Changgu looked down at himself, clearly not seeing the problem. “What?”

Hwitaek laughed, nose wrinkling in a familiar way. “I have to agree with Wooseokie. Even to me, you’re way whipped.” Hyojong nodded in agreement, not looking away from his chicken.

“It’s not my fault I’m dating an angel,” Changgu laughed defensively, pulling Yanan closer to him. Yanan grimaced at the darker haired man’s words, making everyone in the room laugh. Changgu didn’t seem to mind, though, smiling as he kissed his boyfriend’s neck endearingly.

As happy as Yuto was for his friends, their relationship was a little much. All of his friend’s relationships were a little bit too much. Truthfully, any relationship was too much for him. He didn’t get the point of being in a committed relationship like that, at least personally. He realized that all of his friends had found ‘the one,’ or whatever, but Yuto couldn’t even imagine liking someone enough to be in a serious, committed relationship with them. Relationships sort of freaked him out, in a way. They seemed so awkward, to him.

Wooseok snorted at something on the television. He looked like a little kid, watching a movie for the first time, in theaters. He was lucky he was so goddamned tall, otherwise he would have looked like a real-life baby.

For the majority of the bonfire, especially during the end of it, Kino had been holding onto Yuto. He had come over to talk to him, casually, as if it wasn’t damaging Yuto’s fragile psyche. Then, he’d drunkenly grabbed a hold of him. He hadn’t been falling all over the place, or anything, but he’d been slowly swaying, without much control over it, and Yuto was worried that he’d sway over too quickly. Yuto had just tried to keep Kino on his feet, trying not to think about it too much.

“Does anyone need water, or anything?” Hwitaek asked. Yuto shook his head, everyone doing the same, or mumbling a response.

He liked touching Kino. Even just holding him upright made Yuto feel good. He wasn’t sure if Kino had been aware of it, but his hands had kept sliding over Yuto’s chest, and gripping his arms. It was making Yuto embarrassingly flustered, but he really didn’t mind it. He hadn’t stopped touching Kino since then, either, but he didn’t want to. In fact, he wanted to _keep_ touching him. In normal, friendly ways, and in a lot of ways that Yuto wouldn’t ever say out loud. He felt guilty for thinking that way, but he couldn’t help it. Kino was cute, and had a sort of innocence about him, that Yuto wanted to corrupt.

Despite his negativity towards relationships, Yuto was able to see some of the positive traits. Dating meant two good things, total: free food, and sex. Free food was always good, but Yuto was sure he could find other means of getting free food. The sex, on the other hand, was really what Yuto wanted. He was sure there were people out there who would do just fine, and who he would do, just fine. He was in college, for fuck’s sake, it wasn’t like there was any shortage of people. His main problem, was finding someone who would have sex with him, guilt-free, feelings-free. Someone who wasn’t annoying, or clingy, or couldn’t keep up with his sex drive. He wanted to be able to text someone whenever he was in the mood, do what they needed to do, and live their lives like regular people. He didn’t want anyone to think he wanted a relationship, because really, sex was the only thing on his mind.

Due to Yuto’s naturally quiet nature, he didn’t think he’d be able to express feelings of lust towards someone, even if he felt them. He didn’t like saying lewd things to people, it was uncomfortable, and if he got rejected, it’d just be awkward. He wasn’t desperate to have sex, any time soon, so he was just doing his best, trying to live his life.

Kino shifted around, rolling against Yuto’s side. He turned to look at Yuto, eyes wide and shining in the dark. “Oh,” he said softly, looking off to the side. “I didn’t realize I was leaning on you, I’m sorry.” He rubbed over his face with a hand. By the looks of it, he’d been asleep. He looked disoriented and soft. Yuto wanted to squeeze his face in his hands, or something—he didn’t really know. It was doing something to him, that was for sure.

“It’s okay,” he said. “He really didn’t want Kino to get up, or move, or anything. Getting slept on by a remarkably cute man was not on his list of dislikes. “You don’t have to move.” If Kino wanted to spend the night in Yuto’s jacket, sleeping on his side, he certainly wasn’t going to stop him.

Kino’s lips parted, eyes flitting around the darkened room. “I don’t want to be an inconvenience,” he said. He looked guilty for falling asleep on Yuto. If only he knew how much Yuto would have liked him to sleep on top of him, again and again.

“I don’t mind it,” Yuto said. He, himself, was considering taking a quick nap. The alcohol was _not_ being kind on his body. He had one or three beers too many.

Wooseok was looking back at Kino, a smile on his lips. “Oh, Kino, you sweet, sleeping angel,” he cooed, giving an obnoxious grin. Kino wrinkled his nose in response, earning a loud laugh.

Yanan leaned over the couch to smack Wooseok on the shoulder for being so loud. Changgu laughed, happy at whatever his boyfriend decided to do.

The silver-haired man turned to look at Kino, smiling as he did. “You look tired,” he said, stroking a comforting hand over Kino’s knee. It was especially ironic, since the small man was sleeping on him, cheek resting on his shoulder.

The shorter man’s gaze moved around the room, trying to figure out where they were. He leaned forward, face coming closer to Yuto’s. “I’m still drunk,” he whispered, as if it wasn’t obvious. He looked like he was trying really hard to focus on Yuto’s face.

Yuto’s smile widened. He couldn’t help but to smile at how cute Kino was being. He didn’t even seem like a real person. “I can tell,” he said. “Me too. Do you want to lay down?”

Kino was looking down at Yuto’s mouth, nodding his head absentmindedly. “You have a nice smile,” he murmured, turning to lay back down against Yuto. Yuto was fairly certain he was suffocating. He didn’t have a nice smile. Did he even _have_ a smile? A nice one? Did he? It was such an unwarranted compliment, but Yuto wanted to believe every word that came out of Kino’s pretty, pink mouth. He didn’t know if getting complimented by anyone else after this would ever even affect him, after this.

“Thanks,” Yuto said quietly, feeling the weight of Kino’s body sink into him. Kino felt warm, but he was sure it was mostly his own body trying to set him on fire. He wanted to tell Kino that _he_ had a nice smile, and nice eyes, and a nice face, and body, and that he was essentially physically perfect.

Instead, Yuto tried to get his racing mind to relax, and closed his eyes. Maybe a nap would be good for him.

#

Yuto woke up on the couch, sandwiched between two men, sunlight streaming in through the window. One of the men was Shinwon, who was snoring loudly, head against the back of the couch. On the other side of Yuto, much quieter and cuter, was Kino. He was facing Yuto, now, face buried in his side, curled up into a small ball. He was as close to Yuto as he could have been, without actually being on top of him. Not that Yuto would have complained.

Neither Hwitaek nor Hyojong were in sight, probably having gone into their bedroom to sleep. The silver-haired man and his shorter boyfriend weren’t in the room either, but everyone else seemed to be asleep in Hwitaek and Hyojong’s living room. Changgu and Yanan were sleeping on the floor. The other man was facing away from his boyfriend, Changgu’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist, his face pressed against the back of Yanan’s neck. Wooseok was sleeping in the chair Hwitaek and Hyojong had been in the night previous, mouth wide open as he slept.

Yuto sat up carefully, trying not to wake the others. He didn’t want to disrupt the glorious moment of Kino sleeping on him like that, but both of his legs were asleep, and he was dying for a glass of water.

Shinwon was essentially dead, when he was asleep. Yuto very well knew that nothing would be able to stop his snore-filler slumber. Hwitaek and Hyojong’s entire place could have been up in flames, and Shinwon would still be in that same exact position. Kino, on the other hand, shifted around, making sleepy groaning noises.

Kino’s eyes opened slowly, squinting at Yuto’s shirt. After a moment, his eyes snapped all the way open, moving up to Yuto’s face. He sat up abruptly, looking startled. “Oh god,” he said, wide eyes staring at Yuto. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. I had no idea—”

“It’s fine,” Yuto said, shaking his head with a smile. He was _not_ used to talking as soon as he woke up. He needed at least half an hour before he was fully awake, and ready to speak to other humans. His voice sounded gravelly, and deeper than it usually was. “I fell asleep, too. Were you comfortable?”

An embarrassed pink coloured Kino’s round cheeks. He nodded. “I don’t usually drink that much. Thank you for taking care of me.” Yuto was sure he didn’t mean to say it cutely, in a way that squeezed at the taller man’s heart, but here he was.

“Any time,” he smiled. How it was possible to look that good right after waking up, Yuto was sure he would never understand. “I’m sorry if I woke you.” He shoved Shinwon off of his side, trying to sit all the way up.

Kino smiled kindly. “It’s okay.”

Yuto stood, stepping over Changgu and Yanan. He looked down at Kino, marveling at how someone could be blessed with such smooth, fair skin. He looked like a porcelain doll, if porcelain dolls were crafter in the hands of the gods, themselves. “Do you want water?” Yuto asked. He wasn’t as hungover as he should have been—thank his unnaturally large body—but he could feel a minor headache coming on. With how drunk he was, he had expected a lot worse. A minor headache was something he could handle. He lived with Wooseok, so minor headaches were nothing out of the ordinary. But Kino was a lot smaller than Yuto was, and he had been a hell of a lot drunker than he was. He could only imagine how bad his hangover was going to be.

Kino gave a small nod. “Sure,” he said.

Yuto walked into Hwitaek and Hyojong’s kitchen, familiar enough with the space to open a cupboard and grab two glasses. As he was filling the first cup, only to drink it quickly, Hyojong slumped into the kitchen. His eyes were just short of being closed, his pale blond hair in a wild mess around his head. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, just a pair of baggy jeans that hung low on his hips. He tilted his head up to look at Yuto, not saying anything, just passing him to get into his refrigerator. He pulled orange juice out of the fridge, drinking it straight out of the carton. He set it down on the counter beside him, taking a moment to glare at everything in front of him.

He sighed loudly, turning to Yuto, not bothering to open his eyes. “I am _fucked_ up,” he grumbled. HE ran his fingers through the tangles in his hair, wincing as he did.

“No kidding,” Yuto said, nodding at the older man’s current state. “You went hard last night, man.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, frowning. “Do I regret it?” he asked. “Yes. Would I do it again tonight? Absolutely.” A smile spread onto his lips. At least he was honest with himself.

Yuto chuckled, the sound so deep it rumbled in his chest. “I know you would.”

Hwitaek walked into the kitchen, smiling brightly. Morning people did not make sense to Yuto. Hwitaek wrapped his arms around Hyojong, planting a kiss on his jaw. He looked so cheerful, and happy to be alive, which was the exact opposite of how Hyojong looked. He squeezed Hyojong tighter. “Good morning,” he said loudly, grinning.

“Fuck,” Hyojong said, before his boyfriend could even finish the greeting. The blond flinched away from Hwitaek, shooting him a dirty look. “Dude, I’m hungover as fuck.”

Hwitaek smiled wider, wrinkling his nose. “Sorry,” he whispered loudly. Yuto was pretty sure he’d only had one beer, since he had to drive. That sneaky bastard always found a way around hangovers. It wasn’t fair. “Good morning,” he repeated. He let go of Hyojong, getting a glass out of the cupboard so he could drink some orange juice.

He and Hyojong truly looked so happy together. They were so visibly in love, it disgusted Yuto. Hangover Yuto was especially prone to loving his single life. That sort of thing was not for him.

Yuto walked back into the living room. Shinwon was still sleeping, as was Wooseok. They were both in a deep, unflattering slumber. Yanan and Changgu were sitting cross-legged on the floor, kissing deeply. Yuto was concerned about the unavoidable morning breath, but of course, the couple wasn’t fazed by it.

He handed Kino the glass of water, smiling at him. “Thank you,” he said, sliding back to more comfortable sit on the couch. He looked extra cute, Yuto’s jacket puddled around him, sleep written all over his features. His hair was slightly tussled, eyes slowly blinking the sleep away.

“Where’d Hongseok and Jinho go?” Hyojong asked.

“They went back to their place last night,” Hwitaek answered. His voice was significantly quieter than it had been, initially. Yuto figured they were talking about the couple he wasn’t familiar with, the silver-haired one, and his small boyfriend.

Changgu sat up straight, looking at the red-haired man. “Hui, can I make pancakes? I think Yanan wants some.” He looked very serious about the subject. Yuto almost rolled his eyes.

Hwitaek nodded immediately, a smile spread across his face. “Of course,” he said, eyeing his boyfriend to make sure he wasn’t talking too loudly. “Let’s make them for everyone.”

Changgu hopped up off of the ground, absolutely gleeful about the pancake news. “Let’s do it,” he said determinedly, as if Hwitaek just asked him to give him one of his kidneys, or rob a bank with him. He bent down to kiss his boyfriend on the mouth quickly. “I’ll be right back, baby.” He walked into the kitchen with Hwitaek. Yanan pouted on the floor for a second, or so, before standing up and following the other men into the kitchen.

This time, Yuto did roll his eyes. “God, you couples are disgusting,” he half-teased.

Hyojong sighed loudly. “I know, right. Nasty.”

Kino laughed, a light, song-like sound. Yuto was sure he’d never seen a smile so attractive, or heard a laugh so melodious. Yuto couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

Wooseok startled awake, throwing himself forward in the chair. He looked at Yuto and the others, no sign of sleep on his face. That was one thing that always confused Yuto about his best friend. While regular people, including Yuto, needed a little bit to really wake up, and get their voice warmed up, Wooseok could just sit up, and be the exact same as he always was. His voice sounded the same, unlike Yuto’s who’s voice got scratchy and deep. Wooseok also apparently didn’t feel like he was dying for the first half hour of being awake, much unlike Yuto. He didn’t know how his best friend did it.

Wooseok stretched his arms above his head, hands nearly able to reach the ceiling. “Are we eating?” he asked, looking around. The smell of pancakes was already wafting through the air, filling the room.

Hyojong’s entire face morphed into an expression of pure disgust, probably at how not-hungover everyone else was. He turned away slowly, disappearing into the kitchen. Wooseok followed close behind, bounding after him like a puppy.

Yuto shook his head at his best friend, chuckling. “My friends are idiots,” he said, more to the room than to anyone in specific. The only one he could have said it to was Kino, since Shinwon was equivalent to dead. But he didn’t say it to Kino, because for some reason, he felt kind of nervous around the shorter man, as if every time he looked at him, Kino would be so attractive, all of Yuto’s bodily functions would stop working.

“Your friends are my friends,” Kino said, laughing. He stood up, looking off to where they had disappeared into the kitchen. “They really are idiots.”

Yuto smiled widely, looking down at Kino. Good _god_ he was pretty. Far prettier than any other man Yuto had ever seen, and to the extent that Yuto didn’t even know how to react to it. He just wanted to look at Kino for extended periods of time, without being awkward.

Kino shuffled closer to Yuto, cocking his head to the side, round eyes gleaming up at the taller man. There was a wide smile on his dark pink lips, showing his white teeth. His eyebrows raised, eyelashes batting at Yuto. “Does that make us friends, Yuto?” he asked, voice hushed in a way. Kino bit his lower lip, swaying side and side in a cute way. He was clearly thinking about something interesting. It made Yuto’s heart race, and his blow flow increase, and his sex drive increase by a thousand times.

He wanted to touch Kino. He really did. Kino was cute, and pretty, and looked so pure that it made Yuto want to do a lot of things to him. There was something about Kino that screamed wicked charm, all while he maintained an angelic image. It drove Yuto fucking insane.

A wide grin stretched over Yuto’s face, eyes narrowing at the shorter boy. He shrugged his shoulders. “I guess it does, doesn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please leave a comment giving me feedback! I would really love to hear how you guys are liking this story so far, and what you're hoping for. Kudos and bookmarks are much appreciated, as well.
> 
> Thank you all, again, for reading this! It means a lot to me.
> 
> sugaestheticss.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I wasn't really feeling emotionally well enough to draw it on longer, so I'm sorry about that. I hope you all enjoy it, things are just about to get heated and spicy!

Hyunggu had been practicing for hours on end. Since six in the morning, to be exact. The cheer team had choreographed a new routine for the upcoming homecoming game, and it was kicking his ass, to say the least. The homecoming game was a huge deal, to the university, so there was no way his coach was going to let it be anything but spectacular. He was sure it’d look amazing, but hell if if that didn’t mean they were going to be practicing harder and longer than ever. It was now five in the afternoon, and Hyunggu felt like he was going to drop dead, if they kept at it for much longer.

Sweat was dripping down his body, sticking his shirt to his torso. His hair was wet, slicked back from how often he’d had to push It out of his face, with his hands. Hyunggu didn’t really sweat much, in general, luckily, but this new routine was pushing him to his physical limits. He could feel the muscles in his thighs becoming more and more sore, with every piece of choreography he did. The muscles in his arms were tired from holding other cheerleaders up, but his legs could only handle doing so many herkies before the muscles in his inner thighs were shaking slightly.

The team had been cast before the school year had even started, so they could start practices as soon as possible. There had been a few games leading up to this one, but none of the routines for those games were even half as strenuous as this one was. Their coach had Hyunggu at the front of the team this time, leaving no room for mistakes. On top of being the base for being the base for three different variations of cradles, there were arched arabesques, toe-touches, and aerials he had to do, outside of most of the synchronized routine, all while maintaining a cheerful, attractive facial expression. The arabesques were simple enough, since he’d learned them all in ballet, years ago. He was used to being the base, since he was a lot heavier and stronger, upper-body wise, than most to all of their flyers. It was the aerials that really had him suffering. He certainly was no expert, when it came to tumbling, and doing it all without using his hands was another level of difficulty all together. A lot of the girls were really good at it, but they’d had a lot of experience with cheer, doing it since they were children. Hyunggu only had four years of experience, which, in comparison to some of his team members, was nothing.

After attempting to do one last handless cartwheel, and landing painfully on his hip, his coach let the team go. Girls started swarming around the dance studio, grabbing water bottles and their bags. Hyunggu was right behind them, sliding down against the wall, his water bottle already to his mouth. He gulped his water down, still breathing heavily. Sweat was slicking down his forehead, rolling down his temples. If he didn’t get this routine down soon, it was going to drive him insane.

His coach left him alone in the studio, the rest of the team having already left. Hyunggu could never settle for not knowing the cheer routine like it was the air he breathed. He was the same with any sort of dance choreography, regardless of how easy or difficult it was. He didn’t want to have to think during a routine, to figure out which move was next, or how to achieve it. He liked to just _feel_ during routines, let his muscle memory and his passion for dance carry him through it. He liked being able to feel the air breeze through his hair as he moved as well as he could, feel the routine travelling through his body like it was a second nature to him. He couldn’t stop practicing, for the sake of his own pride, until he knew each and every move perfectly.

He stayed in the studio for about an hour longer, working until he literally couldn’t feel his muscles. He slung his bag over his shoulder, clutching his water bottle in his hand. The elevator doors dinged open, and he stepped out. The theater building, where the dance studio was located, was never quite empty, no matter how late it was getting. When he shut the door out to the lobby, he turned around to shut it quietly, just in case there were performances or rehearsals going on in the mainstage theater. He took a step back, jumping as he bumped into someone.

He turned around quickly, already blurting an apology, to see Yuto, also known as the most attractive man Hyunggu had ever seen. The taller man was right up against Hyunggu’s frontside, now that the latter had turned to look at him, his arm reaching far above Hyunggu’s head, holding the door ajar. His black hair was styled to look a bit messy, his hands coming down over one side of his forehead. His dark eyes and tanned skin looked warm under the streetlights placed around the university’s campus, giving him a glow that looked like it belonged on his skin. The streetlights and darkness of the night were casting shadows over Yuto’s facial features. The sharpness of his jaw was clear, as was the highness of his cheekbones. His lips cast a shadow over his chin, drawing the shorter man’s attention to the dull pink colour of his lips.

“Oh,” Hyunggu said, a wide smile making its way onto his face. Was Yuto even more attractive than he had been, the last time he’d seen him? It looked like it. He didn’t know it was even possible, to get more attractive than he had been at the bonfire, and at Hwitaek and Hyojong’s place, but it seemed to be happening. “Yuto.”

The taller man smiled down at him, Hyunggu’s heart trying to explode out of his chest. Yuto was towering over Hyunggu, looking particularly intimidating. Hus voice was even deeper than Hyunggu had remembered. “Kino,” he said, deep voice nearly rattling the shorter man’s bones. “What’s up?” He was wearing the jacket he had lent Hyunggu, the night after the last football game. Yuto had told him that it looked good on him, but Hyunggu had a hard time believing that right now, looking up at Yuto. The jacket looked like it was _made_ for Yuto to wear, hugging his broad shoulders, the leather looking good against his tan skin. It looked like it was made for Yuto to wear, to tower over Hyunggu, intimidating and turning him on, all at once.

“Nothing really,” he responded, trying to remember how to formulate words in his brain. Hyunggu was painfully aware of how much he had just sweat, and how close he was standing to Yuto. He hadn’t brought any clothes to change into after practice, since he was just going to head back to his dorm, and take a hot shower to sooth his muscles. “Why are you here?” he asked, taking a small step away from him. He didn’t really expect Yuto to be the type of person to be in the theater department’s building, especially this late in the afternoon, now that it was nearing seven.

“I have to turn in a paper to my professor,” he explained. He blinked down at Hyunggu, the rest of his face unmoving. His eyelashes brushed the top of his cheeks as he did, distracting the shorter man, for a moment. Yuto was particularly interesting to look at, because not only was he so hot it just about set Hyunggu’s pants on fire, but he was so pretty, in ways. While the majority of his features were harsh and sharpened, there were a few that had soft edges. When he smiled, for example, his cheeks looked round and cute. And his eyelashes were long and pretty as they could be.

Hyunggu smiled at him. They hadn’t really talked to each other since the night they met, save for a few greetings and waves when they passed each other on campus. Talking to someone as good looking as Yuto still made Hyunggu nervous. “I’ll let you go, then,” he said, giving a nervous laugh. He didn’t want to keep Yuto standing outside, just so Hyunggu could continue looking at Yuto’s incredibly handsome face.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yuto said, flashing a charming smile. Hyunggu felt his knees go weak at the sight of it. He moved out of the way, trying to not let his knees shake, so he could let Yuto do what he came here to do. Yuto opened the door all the way, taking a step in. Hyunggu’s eyes were marveling at how the broadness of Yuto’s shoulders looked in that jacket. And the way his tight jeans hugged his thighs, pulling the shorter man’s attention to it. Yuto stopped before the door could close, turning just in time to catch Hyunggu checking him out. Hyunggu could feel his face, and the tips of his ears heating up. It wasn’t Hyunggu’s fault that Yuto was physically the most pleasing thing he had ever looked at. “Hey, Kino,” he said, looking down at him.

Hyunggu’s heart was beating in his ears. His nickname sounded so good in Yuto’s mouth. “Yes?” he answered, hoping Yuto couldn’t hear how breathless he was, just from standing there. As if he weren’t already exhausted enough from practice, Yuto had to go around being so attractive, it was hard for Hyunggu to function. Every second Yuto smiled at him, made Hyunggu feel like he was just in cheer practice, all over again. It was exhausting to look at someone that perfect.

His eyes looked around them, flitting around the campus. He took a step closer to Hyunggu, so they weren’t standing on opposite sides of the theater door. He cleared his throat. “Hwitaek and Hyojong are coming over to hang out with Wooseok and me. You can join, if you want.” He shrugged nonchalantly, as if the offer wasn’t making Hyunggu’s soul leave his body.

Hyunggu probably looked insane, yet again. His eyes were wide, along with his smile, and he was breathing heavily, blood rushing through his body. As much as he wanted to, mostly for another opportunity to look at Yuto’s gorgeous, chiseled face, and perfectly structured body, he had been practicing since early in the morning. If he went on, his body would probably start falling apart right underneath him. “I’ve been sweating a lot at practice, I probably don’t smell too—”

“Just shower at Wooseok and my dorm,” Yuto shrugged, before Hyunggu could even finish his sentence. He didn’t even hesitate to offer the kindness to Hyunggu. Hyunggu wondered if there was something wrong with Yuto. He was hot, and pretty, and cute, and nice as fuck. So far, there had been no visible flaws, and it confused Hyunggu. He wondered if perfect people did exist.

Quite honestly, Yuto could have told Hyunggu to do _anything_ , and there was a good likelihood that he’d do it. Yuto could have just asked Hyunggu for just about anytihng, and the shorter man would have dropped to his knees to get it done. He was sure it was the deep, sultry voice Yuto had, sounding like he was demanding something with every word he spoke. “Are you sure?” he asked. “I’ve been practicing for, like, twelve hours.”

Yuto smiled kindly, Hyunggu’s heart squeezing in his chest.. “If you’re too worn out, or need to get some rest, it’s okay. Don’t feel obligated to come.” His eyes were narrowed, his expression making him look especially cool and sly. “We’d like if you did come, though.”

Hyunggu could feel his heart flutter in his chest. Yuto was so nice to him, for not really knowing him. Yuto didn’t look like the type of person to be so nice to everyone, yet here he was. Hyunggu wondered if all of Hwitaek’s friends were automatically nice. He blinked at the taller man, throwing a playful smile up at him. “Sure,” he said. “Since we’re friends, now.”

#

Hyunggu had waited outside in the lobby for Yuto, trying not to pace nervously. Yuto was so good looking, how did he even want to be friends with Hyunggu? He was tall, and tan, and had a face that could have shut the beauty industry down, because he was so sexy and charming all the time.

He was infinitely grateful that Hwitaek and Hyojong would be there. He liked Wooseok just fine, he was really nice and funny, but he didn’t feel like he knew him well enough to be able to use him as a shield from Yuto’s good looks. With Hwitaek and Hyojong, Hyunggu was comfortable. As much as he wished he wasn’t nervous around Yuto, the man was too intimidating for him to feel otherwise. He understood that Yuto was just a regular person, who happened to be blessed with a facial structure akin to a god’s, and a smile brighter than the sun itself. Hyunggu didn’t like being flustered around Yuto, because they were supposed to be friends, now. Hwitaek had said it, they had confirmed it, and it was weird to blush whenever a friend talked, no matter how attractive that friend may be. They were just friends, and Hyunggu wished he could act normal about it.

They walked across campus in silence, for a while, before Hyunggu decided to break the awkwardness. “What class was that for?” he wondered, glancing up at the man walking next to him.

“Creative writing,” he said, deep voice warming Hyunggu in the cooling night air. “I have to take it for a literacy elective, but I keep skipping it, so I had to turn the paper in late.”

The shorter man nodded. “Makes sense. I haven’t taken a literacy elective, yet, but I should.” There were streetlights placed close to the sidewalk they were walking on, trees springing up from the grassy areas. The leaves were bright green, not late enough in the season for them to change colour, yet.

“I don’t like it, but it could be worse,” Yuto said. 

Hyunggu nodded again. He didn’t know Yuto well, but he seemed like a decent person. Even disregarding his almost ridiculous good looks, Yuto was nice. He was quiet, and wasn’t exactly perfect conversation material, but he responded when he was talked to. He had enough friends, though, to tell Hyunggu that he was cool. “Hwitaek said we’re in the same class?” he asked, remembering when Hwitaek introduced the two of them.

Yuto nodded, looking down at Hyunggu. His black hair was shining in the dull light, looking soft enough for Hyunggu to run his fingers through it. He would have liked to, given the chance. “First year.”

 

“Me too,” he smiled. They were about halfway across the entire campus, the cool air sending a breeze over Hyunggu’s skin. “Are you from here, or are you a transfer?”

Yuto was looking forward, long legs carrying him along the sidewalk. “I’m from Japan, but I went to high school here,” he said with a shrug. “That’s where I met everyone.”

Hyunggu assumed by ‘everyone,’ he meant Wooseok, Hwitaek, Hyojong, Shinwon, and Changgu. “Not me,” he teased, sticking hos tongue out between his teeth.

“That’s true,” Yuto said with an amused chuckle. His adam’s apple bobbing with the sound. Hyunggu’s eyes followed the movement, briefly wondering how soft that skin would feel against Hyunggu’s lips. He shook his head at himself. He couldn’t believe how out of hand his thoughts got, sometimes.

“So, not everyone,” he teased out, trying to restrain a small shiver, and failing. It really wasn’t that cold, but Hyunggu hadn’t worn any warmer clothes, since he had practice, and there would be no reason to do that.

He saw Yuto’s eyes drag over him, narrowing in amusement. “Cold?” he asked, a lilt to his voice.

Hyunggu shook his head quickly, remembering the last time he’d been cold around Yuto. “No, not at all,” he lied, giving the taller man a nervous smile.

Yuto opened the door to his dorm’s building, his hand holding the door above their heads. “Want my jacket?” he asked, his voice rumbling in the pit of Hyunggu’s stomach.

Hyunggu stepped inside before Yuto, flashing him a playful smile. “I’m already inside, why would I want that?”

Yuto laughed quietly, the sound glorious and echoing in Hyunggu’s ears. His smile was wide, eyes crinkling at the outer corners. The expression looked so good on him, Hyunggu wanted to keep making him laugh, just like that. “Just in case, he said, shrugging again. He pressed the button to the elevator, the metal doors dinging open immediately. They stepped inside, the elevator moving up a couple floors.

Hyunggu shook his head. “I’m not taking your jacket.” He rolled his eyes, a smile turning up on his lips.

“Why?” the taller man asked, stepping out of the elevator. Hyunggu followed after him, trying to keep up with his long strides. Yuto stopped abruptly, making the shorter man collide with his side. Yuto turned towards Hyunggu, putting a hand on the door handle. “You look cute in it.”

Hyunggu’s eyes went wide, freezing in his place. Yuto turned to walk inside, thankfully not catching Hyunggu’s reaction. The door swung shut, but Hyunggu was still standing there, breath hitched in his throat, whole body tingling from Yuto’s compliment. HE couldn’t believe that Yuto had called him _cute_ , of all things. _Yuto_ thought _he_ was cute, in Yuto’s jacket. The very same jacket that made Hyunggu’s head spin, and his hands sweat, because of how good it looked on Yuto. And _Hyunggu_ was cute in it. Hyunggu.

The door opened, Yuto looking down at Hyunggu in confusion. “Coming?” he asked, a slight raise to his eyebrows.

Hyunggu shook himself out of his daze, trying to get a grip. If he was going to shut down every time someone complimented him, he was going to have a lot of problems, in the future. People loved his dance, and he often got complimented as a cheerleader, too. “Yeah,” he breathed, blinking his eyes. “Sorry.”

When he entered Yuto and Wooseok’s dorm, he saw Hwitaek and Hyojong sitting on the couch in the middle of the main room. Relief flooded his body He was already feeling anxious around Yuto, familiar faces were just what he needed. Wooseok was sitting on the floor, half of a bowl of ramen hanging out of his mouth.

“Kino!” Hwitaek yelled excitedly, shooting up off of the couch, to hug the younger man. Hyunggu dropped his bag as Hwitaek’s body slammed into his. “My baby boy is here!” He tightened his arms around Hyunggu’s waist, squeezing the air right out of his lungs.

“Good to know,” Hyojong muttered, teasingly rolling his eyes. Hwitaek just laughed loudly. “Hey, Kino,” the blond said, leaning back on the couch.

“What’s up?” Wooseok said brightly, slurping more noodles down.

“I found him while dropping my paper off,” Yuto explained, sitting on the couch next to Hyojong.

Hyunggu nodded, eyes catching the way Yuto’s legs spread while he was sitting down. He tried to turn his attention back to Hwitaek and Hyojong, swallowing thickly. “I just got out of practice,” he explained. He felt like he was in the center of attention, standing in Wooseok and Yuto’s dorm room for everyone to judge.

“Christ,” Hyojong said, pulling Hwitaek onto his lap. “I don’t know if I can join you guys.” Hyojong had been heavily considering joining Hyunggu’s cheerleading team, ever since he’d found out that Hyunggu was one. He, like Hyunggu, was a dance major, which was where Hyunggu had met he and Hwitaek. Joining the cheerleading squad was just one more step further into his major. It’d be nice to have another man on the team, but Hyojong was weary of the commitment. “That’s a lot of time I’d be spending not having sex with Hwitaek.” He said it, as if he would rather literally cut his arms off, or die, than not have enough time to do that with his boyfriend.

Hyunggu wrinkled his nose. “ _Hyung_ ,” he complained, earning a loud laugh from the couple.

“Do you still want to shower?” Yuto intercepted, looking Hyunggu up and down. Hyunggu was aware of how grimy he looked, from practicing all day. He wished he could get Yuto’s dark eyes off of him, at least until he cleaned up.

“Yes, please, if that’s alright,” he said, fidgeting awkwardly. He didn’t know what to do, he felt like every person in the room was looking at him, when, in reality, it was only Yuto. The others were too distracted by each other, or the television, to care.

“Of course,” Yuto said, standing back up. He gestured for the shorter man to follow him, leading down a hallway. He opened the door to a small bathroom, stepping inside. He pointed to the shower, long fingers catching Hyunggu’s attention. “Just turn the dial for water,” he explained.

Showering at other people’s places was always confusing and awkward. “Thank you,” he said, stepping in the bathroom, brushing past the taller man.

“You have something to change into?” Yuto asked. His eyes moved from the top of Hyunggu’s head, all the way down to his dance shoes, then back up.

Hyunggu looked down at himself, ashamed of the way he looked in front of the university’s hottest man. “No, but I’ll live,” he said. His clothes certainly weren’t great, but it was mostly his body that still had sweat clinging to him. He started to turn around, when a thought was brought to his mind, threatening to push past his lips. There was something about Yuto that made Hyunggu just completely lose every rational characteristic he’d ever held in his brain. Yuto was so hot, and he made Hyunggu want to do a lot of things to him, he knew his hyungs would have been disgusted hearing him describe out loud.

Hyunggu bat his eyelashes up at Yuto, swaying his shoulders as he put an overly innocent expression on his face. Innocence was ironic, considering how many things he wanted to do to Yuto, and how many he wanted Yuto to do to him. “Unless you think I’d look cute in your clothes,” he said, chewing on the inside of his lip. He regretted saying it, before it was even out of his mouth. He wasn’t a crazy, horny, flirtatious person, like he had been acting around Yuto. On any other given day, he would have been too shy to even look straight at Yuto. But Yuto was drawing him in, in a way Hyunggu had never experienced before.

The taller man visibly swallowed. His narrow, sultry eyes were burning holes in Hyunggu, making his body heat up. He leaned forward, eyes unmoving from Hyunggu’s. He was close enough for Hyunggu to see the way his skin seemed poreless, the tan colour making Hyunggu feel like he was drowning in the warmth of it all. When Yuto spoke, Hyunggu could only watch his perfect lips move, his voice low. His deep voice was quiet enough for only Hyunggu to hear. “I would,” he said seriously. Hyunggu shuddered, his eyes wide. Yuto was moving in closer, lips moving in front of the shorter boy’s face. Hyunggu couldn’t move, just feel the taller man’s voice wash over his body. “ _I really would_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please leave a comment telling me how you feel about this fic! Kudos and bookmarks are much appreciated, as well.
> 
> sugaestheticss.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry this took so long, things have been a bit rough lately. Hopefully this long chapter makes up for things~
> 
> Please enjoy!

He didn’t know what had come over him, but his face had been so close to Kino’s. His lips were so close to Kino’s, that if he had moved forward any more, they would have been kissing. He had been able to feel the buzz of the shorter man’s skin close to his, Kino’s breath lightly sweeping across Yuto’s face.

Kino mentioned looking cute in Yuto’s clothes. Yuto knew it was because he had told him that he looked cute in his leather jacket, but Yuto still couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that he, as quiet and reserved as he preferred to be, was flirting with Kino. Yuto usually didn’t like to talk to anyone he didn’t know well, yet here he was, flirting with Kino as if his life depended on it. Kino _did_ look cute in Yuto’s jacket, anyone could see that. But actually telling him that, was on a whole different level that Yuto didn’t know he needed to explore. And thinking about Kino, small, and delicate, and pretty, dressed in Yuto’s oversized black clothing? It made his knees weak.

Luckily, he had pulled away from Kino before their mouths touched, and before Yuto got visibly flustered. As soon as he turned his back and shut the bathroom door behind him, he could feel his ears get hot, and a ridiculous, embarrassed look cross his face. He didn’t want Kino to know how much he was affected by him. He was disgustingly smitten with the shorter boy, he didn’t even like knowing that. Letting anyone else know would be an actual nightmare.

He just wanted to _touch_ Kino, again. Like the night they had met. He wanted Kino to cling to his arm, drunkenly or otherwise. He wanted to feel Kino’s warm, soft skin under his rough hands. Feel his soft, plump lips against Yuto’s own. He wanted to drag his hands over Kino’s prominent collarbones, and the hipbones he was sure were sharp, and his legs, and then do the same thing, all over again. Kino had been so close, acting so coy towards him, there was no way Yuto could have controlled himself. He had leaned down to meet Kino’s face, and a part of him wished he hadn’t stopped. He really had wanted to kiss Kino, just then, even though they hardly knew each other. He wanted to feel Kino’s mouth against his, and feel his soft, cute cheeks in his hands. He wanted to touch Kino, in whatever way he could, and it was distracting. All he could think about was how nice Kino would feel against him.

“You okay, dude?” Wooseok asked, eyeing Yuto as he sat down on the couch. Yuto was sure that the tips of his ears were red, and he probably looked shaken up. Damn Kino’s irresistible charm. He probably looked obvious as hell. Never mind that it was practically a sixth sense of Wooseok’s to detect how Yuto was feeling at any given point.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Yuto nodded, even though he was sure Wooseok could tell he was lying. “What’re we talking about?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

Wooseok gave Yuto a skeptical look and shrugged. “They’re just being gross.” He jerked his head towards Hwitaek and Hyojong, who were cuddling on the couch, next to Yuto. Hwitaek was curled up in Hyojong’s lap, the blond’s arms completely under his shirt.

“What a surprise,” Yuto chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Do your hands really have to be up his shirt?” The cuddling, he was used to. He just didn’t want his friends making out in his dorm.

“What?” Hwitaek asked, looking down to where Hyojong’s hands could be seen through his shirt. “We’re being civil.” He wiggled on Hyojong’s lap, making a point of how comfortable he was getting.

“For now,” Hyojong added with a slight nod.

“Exactly,” Wooseok said, “you’ll be civil until Hyojong thinks it’s fun to stick his hands down your pants.” They’d seen it happen many times before, and Yuto was sure they’d see it happen again.

Hyojong shrugged, not denying anything. “Sometimes I just need to do that.”

Yuto laughed, shaking his head at his older friends. Having friends that were all dating each other, certainly kept him on his toes. He never knew what he was going to be forced to witness, next. “It’s gross,” he pointed out. His ideology that couples and their practices were gross would never change. Especially with a couple a physical as Hyojong and Hwitaek.

Hyojong narrowed his eyes, looking between the two younger men. “Don’t hate it just because neither of you are getting laid,” he said. Hwitaek scolded his boyfriend for being mean to the precious children, but laughed along, anyway.

“What if we are?” Wooseok asked, raising his eyebrows.

Hyojong shook his head, smiling. “You’re not.”

Yuto cleared his throat. “We… could be.” It sounded ridiculous, even to him. He and Wooseok both knew neither of them were getting laid, as of recently. They’d both had some fun runs, but none of them were recent, to say the least. They would both be aware if the other happened to be bringing someone back to their dorm, regularly. They certainly were not. They usually spent their nights doing homework or watching shitty action films together. That wasn’t exactly what fun, sexually active people did.

Hyojong made a show of rolling his eyes. “You’re not,” he said simply. He was so honest with everyone. Yuto wasn’t sure if he meant to be, or if that was just the way he was. He’d always this brutally honest towards him, as long as they’d known each other. “I can tell.”

Hwitaek smacked Hyojong on the arm. He was smiling the way he did, when his nose wrinkled and eyes turned into small crescents. “Be nice to them. They’re too young to be doing that, anyway.”

Yuto scoffed, at that. “We’re not _too young_. It’s not like we haven’t—”

Hwitaek waved a hand at him, shushing him. “You’re too young,” he said, sending the younger man a wink. Yuto just shook his head and smiled. His hyungs were so odd, sometimes. Hwitaek sat up on Hyojong’s lap, pulling his arms out of his shirt. He grabbed his phone out of Hyojong’s front pocket, making the two younger men wince in slight disgust of how close his hand got to Hyojong’s… business. “Hey, kids, I’m going to order pizza, okay?”

“Thanks, hyung,” Wooseok smiled widely, excited at the mention of food.

“Sounds good,” Yuto agreed.

Hwitaek stood up off of the couch, dialing a number and putting his phone to his ear. He walked out of the living room, into the small kitchen area, not paying any attention to the pouting look Hyojong gave him. Hyojong looked like a lost puppy, now that Hwitaek wasn’t giving him the attention he needed.

At Hwitaek’s exit, Wooseok turned back to look at Hyojong, narrowing his round eyes. “What do you mean, you can tell?” Wooseok asked, sounding offended.

Hyojong raised his eyebrows, looking at Wooseok and Yuto as if he thought they were kidding. “It’s obvious.” Whatever that meant. Yuto didn’t think it was _obvious_ he wasn’t sleeping with anyone. When Wooseok kept staring at Hyojong for an explanation, the older man sighed dramatically. “I don’t _know_. You two are all tense and thirsty.”

Yuto and Wooseok shared a confused look. Hyojong, even when he was kind of making sense, still wasn’t quite making sense. “Thirsty?” Yuto asked. He was not _thirsty_. He was doing just fine without sex, thank you very much. Just because Hyojong had Hwitaek to do whenever he got bored, didn’t mean Yuto needed the same type of routine. Sure, sex would have been nice, but he didn’t feel like he was dying without it.

“Oh, please,” Hyojong said, with another roll of his eyes. Then, in a mockingly breathy tone: “oh, Kang Kino, _please_ let me show you how the shower works. Oops, it looks like I got us both wet. I guess we’ll have to—”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Yuto groaned loudly, worried what Hyojong would come up with. Hyojong really wasn’t afraid to say whatever was on his mind. It was terrifying. “I was just being helpful.” Using other people’s showers was always confusing, no matter how simple they were. There was no reason for him to not help his new friend out. Just because he wouldn’t have minded showering _with_ Kino, didn’t mean that there was any reason for him to be polite. This was his living space, after all.

“Mm-hm,” Hyojong hummed, his lips pursed. “Your crush isn’t exactly subtle.” He crossed his arms over his chest, angling himself on the couch so he could look at Yuto with a condescendingly knowing expression on his face.

“It really isn’t,” Wooseok agreed, with an apologetic shrug. Of course Wooseok would be able to tell that Yuto was attracted to Kino. There was nothing he couldn’t figure out about his best friend.

“I don’t have a crush on Kino,” Yuto insisted, as Hwitaek re-entered the room. The older man flopped himself down on his boyfriend again, sitting on him sideways. He looped his arms around Hyojong’s neck, earning a satisfied smile from him.

To have a crush on anyone, it was required that he wanted to date that person. That was what a crush was. Wanting to date someone that he was attracted to. He didn’t want to date anyone at all. The whole concept of dating grossed him out and made him uncomfortable to think about. He didn’t want to date Kino. He just wanted to do a lot of other stuff to him.

“And _you_ ,” Hyojong said, disregarding Yuto’s defense of himself. He was pointing a long finger at Wooseok. “Yanan is _in a relationship_. Stop pining.”

Oh, that. Wooseok had a thing for Yanan, long before Yuto even knew who Yanan was. He wasn’t even aware of who Yanan was, before after the football game he met Kino at, when they were at the bonfire. He had just heard Wooseok go on and on about how sweet and gorgeous this ‘Chinese angel’ was. Wooseok had it for him bad, whether he wanted to admit it, or not.

“I know he’s in a relationship,” Wooseok said quietly. “He’s just pretty.” It was very clear that Wooseok thought Yanan was way more than _just_ pretty. He had liked Yanan for some time, now, and it was far past physical attraction. Wooseok just didn’t want to admit it, because that’d make it all way too real. Yuto knew that much. He didn’t want his best friend to like someone who wasn’t available, so he just let him go on.

Yuto also wanted to point out that no one was _really_ pretty, in comparison to Kino, but he wasn’t sure that it would make his case any better. Kino always looked pretty, even when he was still sweaty from his cheer practice. Kino had been pretty drunk, and sleeping on Yuto. He wasn’t sure that it was possible for Kino to not look pretty, to him.

“Yeah, yeah, save it,” Hyojong said, not believing either of the younger men. “I thought Hwitaek was pretty, too.”

The red-haired man pulled his arms tighter around Hyojong’s neck, pressing their cheeks together. “Now look at us.” He was smiling so wide, Yuto though his face was going to split in two.

“So gross,” Yuto chuckled, looking away from the display of affection. Wooseok laughed.

The blond man grabbed his boyfriend’s face, squishing their cheeks together harder. “We’re in _love_ ,” he said, as if it justified everything they did. As if it wasn’t disgustingly obvious.

“How’d you two even get together?” Wooseok asked.

Hyojong and Hwitaek looked at each other, laughing. At the same time, a soft voice came from the hallway. “Hey, Yuto?” Kino called from the bathroom.

Yuto stood, sparing a glance at his friends. Hyojong was raising his light eyebrows at the taller man. Hwitaek was wiggling his own eyebrows obnoxiously, making a kissing shape with his lips. Wooseok was putting his index finger through a circle he’d made with his other hand. Yuto kicked Wooseok. He widened his eyes and shook his head at the couple, begging them to stop. “Quit it,” he hissed through grit teeth. He walked away, jaw nearly dropping when he reached the bathroom.

Kino had the door opened, his body peeking out slightly. Steam was spilling out of the doorway, enveloping the shorter man. Kino’s black hair was wet, pushed back, dripping strands hanging over his forehead. He was only wearing a small, white towel, milky skin exposed everywhere else. His chest and shoulders looked just as smooth as everywhere else, and it was glistening with damp moisture from the shower. His waist was slim, the towel emphasizing it. Yuto could see how sharp his hipbones were. His arms looked muscular, but Yuto already knew that. It was the muscles in his chest and stomach that made Yuto’s mouth water. Kino’s legs were visibly muscular from cheering and dancing, pale skin stretched over strong, defined muscles. It made Yuto want to touch. Everywhere. He didn’t care if he got to touch with his mouth, his hands, or whatever else. He just knew he wanted to touch Kino’s magnificent body, until there wasn’t even an inch of the creamy colour that Yuto hadn’t roamed.

“Yeah?” Yuto responded, trying to pull his eyes up to Kino’s equally beautiful face. He was sure his voice was shaking. He heard a snicker come from the living room, and desperately wished he had something to throw at Hyojong. Not that he’d be able to pull his attention away from Kino, looking like this.

A slow smile spread over Kino’s features, lighting up his face. He looked up at Yuto through his thick, inky black eyelashes, a coy look in his dark brown eyes. “Yeah,” he breathed, sending all the blood in Yuto’s body downward. He blinked, gaze not leaving the taller man’s face. “You wanna let me wear some of your clothes, now?” He was picking at the skin of his pink lips with his pretty fingers, distracting Yuto.

Yuto wanted to say so much to Kino. He wanted to tell Kino that, yeah, he wanted to see him in his own, oversized black clothing, but only if he’d let Yuto take it all off of him. He wanted to tell Kino that he wanted to look at him, exactly the way he was right now, in that damp, white towel. He wanted to tell him to just stand there, while Yuto looked him up and down, and then let that towel drop form his gorgeous hips. He wanted tot ell Kino that he wanted to do all of that to him, and then some more. But their friends were just a room away, and they’d never let him live that down.

“Sure,” Yuto said instead. “I don’t think any of it will fit you, though.” He knew it wouldn’t. He hoped the shirt would slip off of his pale shoulders, just so Yuto could see more of him.

It was like Kino was reading his mind. “Isn’t it better, that way?” His voice was low, sending chills all over Yuto’s skin.

The taller man swallowed hard. He made sure he was being quiet, in hopes that Hyojong and the others couldn’t hear him. He wasn’t about to give his friends something to make fun of him with. “You have no idea how much better that makes it.”

Kino smiled widely, body swaying closer to Yuto’s. The taller man smiled back, as wide as his face would allow him to, and backed away to get into his room, so he could grab some clothes. If he had let Kino stand that close to him, looking like that, he would have ravished Kino, right there, in that bathroom.

He grabbed the first thing in his dresser, not bothering to look at them. His pants were feeling a bit tighter than they had, before. He tried to think about things he didn’t enjoy, like spicy seafood soup, or watching Hwitaek and Hyojong make out. Definitely not the way Kino had been looking at him. Or the way Kino’s bare body had been so close to Yuto. He thought about the time Hyojong had told him about the blowjob Hwitaek had given him. Not a mental image he’d ever wanted. He thought about his middle school years, and how weird he had looked. He thought about how droll his math class was, and how much he hated sitting through long lectures. He did _not_ want to risk getting hard, at a time like this.

Maybe Hyojong was right. Yuto _did_ need to get laid.

“Here,” Yuto said, holding out the clothes for Kino. The shorter man’s collar bones were catching the dim light of the bathroom.

Yuto could hear the door open, Hwitaek soon talking to someone. He tried to distract himself with that, instead of how little fabric was separating Yuto from Kino’s naked body.

“Thanks,” Kino said. For a second, he was giving Yuto a genuine, sweet smile, looking like the friendly person he looked like to all of their friends. Then, the brown of his eyes seemed to darken, gaze turning sultry again. “I hope I look cute,” he said, giving an _incredibly_ cute pout. His pink lips looked especially full, like this. Yuto didn’t want to think about where he’d like those pretty lips, right about now.

Yuto couldn’t help but to smile. Kino was so fucking cute, even as sultry as he was being. “We’ll see,” Yuto said, finally remembering how to breathe. He sent the shorter man a wink, and turned away to walk back his friends. He heard Kino close the bathroom door. He could feel his face heating up, the shock of being so close to someone so good looking finally wearing off. He tried to wipe the smile off of his face, before the others saw him.

He sat back down on the couch, looking directly at the wall in front of him. He chose to ignore how silent his friends were, at the moment.

“God,” Hyojong said, a disgusted tone in his voice. “It feels like a just listened to foreplay.”

Yuto could hear Hwitaek hit his boyfriend. “Yuto,” Hwitaek said, in a quiet, cautious voice. Yuto groaned, shaking his head. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have. “Your ears are red,” Hwitaek said, despite the younger man’s complaints. “So are your ears. And your neck.”

He probably would have been less red, if everyone stopped _looking_ at him. “Don’t,” Yuto said, slumping into the couch. He really wished he and Kino had talked quieter.

“Yuto has a crush,” Hwitaek said, poking his thin index fingers in the taller man’s sides.

Yuto moved away, shooting the older man a dirty look. “ _Stop_ ,” he whined, like a little kid complaining at his over-coddling mother.

“Want some pizza?” Hwitaek asked, motioning to the pizza boxes on the floor beside Wooseok. Yuto just shrugged, reaching down to grab a slice. Wooseok already had a piece of it hanging out of his large mouth.

“How cute,” Hyojong joined in, grinning at Yuto. Wooseok smacked his best friend’s knees, making annoying whooping noises through the pizza in his mouth. “Our Yuto likes our Hyunggu.”

Yuto sighed loudly. He knew no matter how hard he argued with his hyungs, they weren’t going to believe him. Since Hyojong and Hwitaek were so invested in each other, it wouldn’t be easy for them to imagine not liking someone, in that way. But Yuto wasn’t like them. He couldn’t just be interested in people, like that. He didn’t want to be. “I don’t like Kino,” he argued. “I don’t like, or have a crush on anyone.”

“Are you sure?” Hyojong asked, giving Yuto an annoying look. He looked at Yuto like he knew every thought the younger man way having, especially when it came to thoughts about Kino. If he only knew how perverse Yuto’s mind could get, regarding that subject.

“ _Yes_ ,” Yuto said. He took a bite of the pizza, chewing quickly. “Just because I want to sleep with someone doesn’t mean I have to like them.” He hadn’t had a crush on anyone since the dawn of time itself. But sex was good. And Kino was nothing shirt of gorgeous. Sex with Kino was not anything Yuto would oppose.

That shut them up, at least for now. Hyojong looked at Yuto, a surprised look on his face. “Alright,” he said, as if that closed the conversation. At least _someone_ could understand his need for emotionless, good sex.

“See?” Wooseok said, looking pointedly at Hyojong and Hwitaek. “I can think Yanan is pretty without liking him.” He rolled his eyes as he said it. It was painfully obvious that he was lying, but Yuto wasn’t sure he even knew it. If Wooseok could see the way he looked and talked about Yanan, he was sure he’d understand.

“Yeah, well, unfortunately for you, that isn’t the case,” Hyojong said, daring Wooseok to keep arguing about it.

“I think it’s cute,” Hwitaek said, smiling endearingly at the younger men. He looked so happy for them, Yuto almost didn’t want to disagree with him. “My baby Yuto and my baby Kino. And my baby Yanan with my baby Changgu and baby Wooseok. You’re all adorable.”

“I don’t think it’s cute,” Yuto disagreed immediately, finishing his slice of pizza. Nothing he wanted to do with and to Kino could be classified as _cute_. He felt bad for even thinking like that. But seeing Kino wrapped in that towel, made Yuto’s brain short circuit. There wasn’t one but of it that Hwitaek would approve of, much less think was cute.

“I don’t know,” Hwitaek said, considering. “I think you and my sweet, sweet Kino would be cute.”

“Can we please stop talking about this?” Yuto groaned, hiding his face in his hands. He heard the bathroom door open, and sat straight up. He ignored the snicker Hyojong gave. He widened his eyes at the older men, begging them to not say or do anything. “Weren’t you going to tell us how you two started dating?” Anything to get them to shut up about his attraction towards Kino. No one had heard the full story, anyway. He remembered hearing nits and pieces of it from back then, when Hyojong would keep him updated. But mostly, they sort of just… happened. It seemed like they had always been together, and as disgustingly affectionate as they were now.

Kino walked in, already smiling at the others. Hwitaek handed him a slice of pizza, and he nodded in thanks. “Sorry I tool so long,” he said, sitting on the couch next to Yuto. _Fuck_ , he was pretty. He smelled like Yuto’s shampoo, and looked like everything good in the world. The black sweatpants Yuto had given him here tied tight around his slim waist, hanging off of his hips in a flattering way. The black t-shirt hung off of him, the neckline looking wider on him than it did on Yuto. His body was obscured by the loose shape of the clothing, but he still looked good. The black looked really pleasing against his lighter skin. IT made him look soft, in a way that Yuto wanted to feel.

“No worries,” Yuto said, without hesitating. He swore he could feel either Hyojong or Hwitaek’s elbow nudge his side, but he didn’t care to look. Honestly, he didn’t want to stop looking at Kino. Ever. “Do you feel better?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Kino nodded, giving him that friendly smile. His hand came up to touch Yuto’s shoulder nonchalantly, as he thanked him. Yuto smiled down at him.

“Alright, kids, settle down,” Hyojong said, adjusting his boyfriend on his lap. Kino removed his small hand from Yuto’s shoulder. Hyojong looked at all of their faces, making sure they were all ready for the story he was about to tell. “Get ready for a wild ride.”

“What?” Kino asked quietly. He was looking up at Yuto, round eyes sparkling. He was nibbling on his slice of pizza, like a small, cute animal.

“They’re telling us how they got together,” Yuto explained. Kino nodded, his damp black hair moving with him. His hair looked like it was going to dry into a cute curl. Yuto could feel the outside of Kino’s thigh, pressed against his, as close as they could possibly get.

“It was my third year of high school, as some of you remember,” Hyojong said, motioning at Yuto and Wooseok. They had been in their first year of high school, and became quick friends with Hyojong. “Hui was still hot. We were on our first date—”

“Aw, I remember that,” Hwitaek interrupted fondly, leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Hyojong smiled. “I showed up twenty minutes late to his house, because I was bleaching my roots again.” Hyojong and his hair. Yuto didn’t understand how he kept up with blond hair for so long, but it was important to Hyojong. Yuto could never put that much effort in something like that. “But I took him to some western restaurant that really wasn’t any good.”

Hwitaek shook his head, agreeing with his boyfriend. “I really don’t like western food, anyway.”

“It tasted like dog shit,” Hyojong said simply. “And it was expensive as balls. Little high school Hyojong could not pay for things the way he could, now.”

“I offered to help pay,” Hwitaek said, raising his eyebrows.

Hyojong scoffed, as if that were the most ridiculous thing Hwitaek had ever said to him. “I wasn’t going to let the hottest man on earth pay for his own meal. What am I, a barbarian?” He looked incredulously at Hwitaek, eyes wide and disbelieving. “ _Anyway_ , the plan was that we were going to go to a movie after we ate, but that shitty restaurant took so long, we were late to the showing. Which especially sucked, because I had already bought tickets, because I wanted to be prepared.”

“That’s so cute,” Hwitaek said, squeezing the blond. When he let go, he raised his eyebrows again. “I could have bought tickets, you kn—”

“Babe, I swear to god,” Hyojong said, shooting him a look. Hwitaek laughed, shrugging. “So, we were late to the movie that Hui _absolutely was not going to pay for himself_ because of a restaurant that he _also wasn’t going to pay for himself_.” He seemed rather insistent on the fact that he wasn’t going to let Hwitaek pay for their date. Who knew Hyojong could be such a gentleman?

“I remember hearing about this,” Yuto commented. Wooseok nodded in agreement. Hyojong literally never shut up about Hwitaek, from the first time he’d seen him. This date was no exception. With everything that went wrong, Hyojong had been stressing about it for days.

“You’ve known each other for that long?” Kino asked, his lips forming the words prettily.

Wooseok nodded. “We met each other that year. Hyojong introduced us to Hwitaek, who introduced us to like… everyone else.” Hwitaek really knew everyone, even back then. He was the main reason Yuto had any friends besides Wooseok and Hyojong, at all.

“That’s such a long time,” Kino said, looking amazed.

Hwitaek smiled kindly at the younger man. “Yeah, but don’t worry, Kino. You’re just as important to us.” It was just like Hwitaek to make sure everyone was included. Kino looked relieved, smiling at the red-haired man.

“Since we were late to the movie,” Hyojong continued, “I offered to go back home and drink some wine I had definitely stolen from my parents. Hwitaek didn’t want to, though, because—”

“I was under age,” Hwitaek explained, looking serious about his age restrictions.

Hyojong shook his head at his boyfriend. Hyojong loved to drink. Loved to be intoxicated in general, to party. He was wild, and he liked to bring that side of him out, whenever he got more social than usual. Yuto thought it was fun. “Which, if you knew me at all, was not the way I lived my life, at all. Seriously, people actually follow the drinking age?”

“No,” Yuto, Kino, and Wooseok said in unison. They looked at each other for a moment, then laughed together. Yuto and Wooseok drank together often. And Kino obviously had no qualms against drinking, since he’d been drunk on Yuto the other week.

“Well, I _did_ ,” Hwitaek huffed, crossing his arms. “I’m a good kid.”

Wooseok chuckled, looking up at the couple sitting on the couch. “You’re a good kid, yet you still got mixed up with this one?” He nodded at Hyojong. “Sounds fake, but alright.” Hwitaek just glared at him.

“That’s what I was thinking,” Hyojong said. “It was just my luck that the most beautiful man on earth didn’t even drink. What a square.” As he said it, he nuzzled his face in Hwitaek’s neck, the other man giggling happily.

Hwitaek smiled warmly. “ _I_ wasn’t a square just because I didn’t want to contribute to the delinquency of minors,” he said.

The rest of them wrinkled their noses. “God,” Hyojong said. “You’re a fucking nerd.” He looked truly disgusted with his boyfriend’s words. Hwitaek smacked him on the arm. Hyojong looked back at the rest of the group, ready to continue his thrilling story. “I literally didn’t know what to do at that point, because I’d never met anyone who didn’t drink. We decided to go back to my place, anyway, but—”

“Really gross, hyung,” Kino said, laughing quietly.

Hyojong rolled his eyes, clearly done with his younger friend’s nagging. “Not to _fuck him_ , for Christ’s sake. I just didn’t know where else to take him. It was like Hui was so hot I permanently blacked out.”

Yuto understood that feeling. The feeling of someone being so physically attractive, his eyes and brain didn’t even know what was happening, and therefore didn’t know how to handle it. He glanced up at Kino. He understood that feeling very well.

“But his car broke down on the way,” Hwitaek explained, continuing the story. “We weren’t even halfway to his house and his car just stopped in the middle of the road.”

Hyojong looked on edge, just from the memory. His eyes were wide, cast down, not really looking at anything in particular, as he told the rest of them what had happened. “It literally just stopped. I wanted to fucking murder myself. I had Hui steer the car to the side of the road as I pushed it. I was really gross and sweaty, after that, but there was no fucking way in hell I was going to make Hui push my piece of shit car.”

“That’s so sweet,” Hwitaek cooed, wrapping his boyfriend’s arms around his thin torso. He looked at the younger men. “We had to walk all the way to his house. I really didn’t mind it, because it meant I got to talk to Hyojong, but he was so stressed he couldn’t even think straight.”

The blond shook his head at the situation. “I couldn’t believe I was making Hui _walk_ to my house, like he was some weirdo on the street.” Yuto wanted to ask him if having weirdos on the street walk to his house was a regular occurrence for him, but he wasn’t sure he wanted an answer. “I also couldn’t believe that Hui didn’t just call a cab and leave me in the middle of the road to die like the disgusting date I was.”

Hwitaek laughed loudly, his whole body thrown into the sound. He smacked Hyojong on the shoulder several times. His body was wracked with laughter for a while, before he could even talk. “I wasn’t going to leave you,” he said between laughs. “You were so cute, back then.”

“Yeah, what happened?” Wooseok interjected, earning a mean glare from the blond.

“Fuck off,” Hyojong said, but there was no bite in his voice. “On the way back to my house, I lost a shoe in the gutter, so I was walking around with one shoe and half of a sock.” Hwitaek hummed fondly, nodding his head. “And then some fuck-head on a bicycle dropped a sandwich on my brand new fucking button-up.” He was clearly still pissed off about the events of that night, even if it had been four years ago.

“Aw, I remember that shirt,” Hwitaek said. “You even dressed up for that date.” The younger men wrinkled their noses. Hyojong in a button-up shirt was not a sight they were used to seeing. Without some baggy, expensive clothes, Hyojong just wouldn’t look quite right.

Hyojong sighed defeatedly. “So there I was, barbeque sauce on my titties.” Hwitaek laughed louder than before, his head smacking his boyfriend in the face. Hyojong didn’t even seem to care, just smiled at the way the other was laughing. “That was the moment I thought Hui was never going to go on another date with me, ever again.”

Hyojong turned to look at his boyfriend in disbelief. “You really thought some condiment was going to stop me?” He raised his eyebrows, eyes looking down at the blond.

Hyojong snorted. “With everything else that had already gone wrong, yeah. I did.”

The older of the two men shook his head. “You could have literally set me on fire, and I would have wanted to go on another date with you.” To Yuto, that seemed a but over the top, but whatever. His friends seemed into it, so there was nothing he could say to explain to them that getting set on fire was a pretty good way to tell whether a second date was a good idea, or not.

Hyojong shrugged, looking happy with his boyfriends determination to date him, in the first place. “The date just really sucked, which was even worse, because it took me, like, a good nine months to ask you out.”

“No kidding,” the youngest man said. His eyes were wide to emphasize his point.

Yuto nodded in agreement, then looked at Kino. “You have no idea how often we had to hear about Hwitaek,” he told him. Every day, for most of those nine months, Hyojong would talk about how much he liked Hwitaek, or what he was wearing, or how his hair smelled, or some weird bullshit like that.

“About how pretty he was, or how much Hyojong wanted that ‘tight ass’” Wooseok added, with a laugh. “For nine months.”

Kino wrinkled his nose in a way that made him look even cuter than he already was. He faked a gag at the couple, ensuing a fit of laughter from everyone. It was how everyone felt towards Hyojong and Hwitaek, no matter how well they worked together. Couples were gross, and it was fun to make fun of everyone’s favourite couple.

“Aw,” Hwitaek said, once the laughter died down. He cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hand. “That’s so sweet.”

Yuto scoffed out loud, along with Kino. How, in Hwitaek’s mind, Hyojong saying he wanted his tight ass could _possibly_ be sweet, he had no idea. Hyojong wasn’t the most traditionally romantic guy, but even for him, that wasn’t romantic. Yuto figured that Hyojong could do damn near anything, and Hwitae would think it was the sweetest thing he’d ever seen.

“I thought he was going to pass out, after asking you out,” Wooseok said, looking up at Hwitaek. He was consuming his fourth or fifth piece of pizza, looking as at peace as anyone could, really. He was smiling up at his hyungs, round eyes crinkled at the outer corners.

“Me too,” Hyojong and Hwitaek said in unison. They both burst into a fit of giggles, hugging each other closely.

“You two are so gross,” Kino said, even though he was smiling widely at them. Even Yuto couldn’t help but to smile at the way they were laughing together. Besides being the world’s most loved and most disgustingly affectionate couple, they really were the best of friends. It was probably the reason they worked so well together, whether Yuto would tell them that or not. They loved each other in so many more ways than just romantically. Yuto didn’t blame Kino for gagging at them.

“Even after the worst recorded first date in the history of mankind, Hwitaek still agreed to a second date with me,” Hyojong said, smile brighter than Yuto had ever seen it.

Hwitaek raised his eyebrows, twisting to look at the blond man. “I didn’t agree to a second date, _I’m_ the one who asked you,” he reminded. Yuto remembered the moment Hyojong got the text, too. They’d been sitting on the couch in Yuto’s parent’s house, watching some poorly made romcom, Hyojong moping about how bad he’d messed things up with Hwitaek. As soon as he got the text from Hwitaek, asking him out for a second date, Hyojong practically started levitating with joy. He had thought Hwitaek was kidding about it, for some time, but after he and Yuto constructed all the right things to say to and ask Hwitaek, it turned out that Hwitaek actually did like Hyojong, and by some miracle, wanted to see him again.

“Fine, fine,” Hyojong said, throwing his hands up in an admit of defeat. “You asked me out the second time.”

“And the third.”

“Alright,” Hyojong said, not wanting to argue with his red-headed boyfriend. Hwitaek was good at arguing, and even though Hyojong was, too, Hyojong didn’t have the willpower to argue against someone he liked so much. “But I’m the one who boned you on our third date, so who wins, here?”

Yuto and Wooseok made disgusted noises, leaning away from the couple.

“Did not want to know that,” Kino said, wrinkling his nose.

Hwitaek smiled widely, cocking his head to the side. He was looking at Hyojong from on top of his lap. “I think I still won, technically,” he said. He winked at his boyfriend.

Yuto turned to look at Kino, trying to ignore the bad taste in his mouth. “Imagine having to hear about it, in detail, right after it happened.” There were some things, in life, he wasn’t sure he’d ever forget. Hyojong’s explicit description of how he and Hwitaek had sex, for how long, in what positions, was one of them.

“You told them?” Hwitaek asked, looking like this was the first time he was hearing this.

Wooseok nodded, looking dead inside, and partially outside. He rubbed a hand down his face, looking distressed. “In detail. The first, like, four times you guys did it.”

A sour look crossed Yuto’s face, remembering all the things Hyojong had told them. “He called us right afterwards.”

Hwitaek’s face flushed red, looking incredibly bashful, for someone who openly made out with his boyfriend every now and then. “ _Hyojong_ ,” he scolded, voice small and quiet. A quiet Hwitaek was something none of them were used to seeing. He must have been really embarrassed.

“What?” Hyojong asked defensively. “I mean, look at you! How could I not be excited?” He waved a hand at Hwitaek’s body, as if that explained everything.

“Think about _the children_ ,” Hwitaek said, referring to the other three men. He didn’t look to upset at the compliment, though. Hyojong sure knew how to flatter his boyfriend.

Yuto nodded in agreement. At that time, he had been way too young to hear about Hyojong and Hwitaek’s sexual adventures. Hell, he was still too young to hear about that. “That’s like five ours of my life I’ll never get back.”

Hwitaek burst into laughter. “Hyojongie, don’t do that to them,” he said in a cutesy voice.

“I don’t, anymore,” Hyojong said, as if that made the ours of Yuto hearing about how Hwitaek was in bed, any better. At least it made them all closer friends, he supposed.

Hwitaek put his arms back around Hyojong’s neck, where they seemed to belong. “You’re lucky I love you so much,” he said. Hyojong smiled widely, pressing his nose into his boyfriend’s cheek.

“That’s really gross, hyung,” Kino said. His eyes were wide from hearing the conversation, probably glad that it wasn’t he who had to hear all those disgusting things about Hyojong and Hwitaek.

“You’ll get it someday, kid,” Hwitaek said, moving to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. Hyojong smiled widely, teeth showing, eyes disappearing as he did. He tackled his boyfriend right on Yuto’s lap, kissing the red-haired man on the lips. There goes any boner Yuto potentially got, from here on out.

“I don’t know about that,” Kino laughed. He had a cute, loud laugh. And he laughed a lot. Yuto liked that, about him. It just made Kino more irresistibly likeable.

Hwitaek rolled his eyes. “Dating is fun,” he assured, moving off of Yuto’s lap and back onto his boyfriend’s. “I don’t know what you kids have against it.”

Yuto grimaced. “It’s not appealing,” he said. All the standards a relationship would hold him to. All the cute stuff, and affection, and things he’d have to do to keep up with a relationship. And weren’t relationships just preparation for marriage? Eventually, all couples would either break up or get married. Yuto didn’t see the point of dating someone just to break up with them, and he _certainly_ was no where close to wanting to get married. He was still young, in his prime days. He wanted to have fun with whoever he wanted to, while he could.

Kino nodded in agreement. “I haven’t found anyone I’d want to date, anyway,” he said. When he smiled, the apples of his cheeks looked round and squishy. Yuto wanted to poke them, to test if his theory was true. “Maybe you two are lucky.”

Hwitaek turned to smile at Hyojong lovingly. It was clear to Yuto that Hwitaek considered the both of them very lucky, for finding each other.

“There isn’t anyone I’d want to date,” Wooseok said hesitantly. It sounded like that wasn’t the end of his sentence, that, perhaps, there was only one person he’d really want to date. Perhaps, that person was a blond, Chinese man by the name of Yanan.

Hyojong quirked an eyebrow at Wooseok. “Except for Yanan.”

Before Wooseok could speak, to argue with Hyojong’s accurate words, Kino was shooting up in his seat. “You like Yanan?” he asked Wooseok. Kino was the reason Yuto knew who Yanan was. They seemed to be good friends, as far as Yuto could tell.

“No,” Wooseok lied.

“Bullshit,” Hyojong said, exasperated. “Wooseokie _really_ likes Yanan, he’s just to pussy to admit it.” Yuto couldn’t disagree with him. Wooseok narrowed his eyes at the older man, but didn’t argue.

Kino nodded in understanding. “Yanan’s dating Changgu, you know,” he said. He sounded like he felt bad for Wooseok, almost like his words were an apology.

“ _I know_ ,” Wooseok said, slouching. He was practically lying on the floor, by now. It was obvious that he didn’t want to talk about Yanan, or Yanan’s current relationship status. It didn’t look like Yanan and Changgu were going to be breaking things off any time soon, not with the way they were when everyone spent the night at Hyojong and Hwitaek’s place. They were practically attached at the hip. Wooseok didn’t really stand a chance, not against the charismatic Changgu. Yuto could tell that Wooseok knew that, and that he really would rather be talking about something else.

“What time is it?” Yuto asked, wanting to change the subject for his best friend. Wooseok looked relieved.

Hyojong grabbed Hwitaek’s phone out of the red-haired man’s back pocket, checking the time. “Late,” was all he said, as if that clarified the question. “Hui and I better get going, actually.” He tapped on Hwitaek’s hip, urging him to stand up.

Hwitaek stood, stretching widely. “Already?” he complained. “It feels like we just got here.” He offered a hand to his boyfriend, who took it, jumping up off of the couch and kissing Hwitaek on the cheek. Hwitaek seemed to lighten up, at that.

“Babe, we’ve been here all day,” Hyojong said kindly. He grabbed his hoodie and phone off of the couch, then leaned over to grab a piece of pizza.

“I _know_ , but I love being with these dorks,” Hwitaek said, ruffling Wooseok’s hair from where he sat on the floor. Wooseok just smiled brightly, used to Hwitaek’s coddling ways.

“We love being with you, too,” Kino said. His large, round eyes seemed t sparkle whenever he looked at his friends. He looked so happy to be with them, all the time. Yuto couldn’t help but feel bashful towards him. He was just too cute.

Hwitaek hummed appreciatively. “So cute,” he cooed. He turned to his boyfriend, a childish pout on his thick lips. “Can’t we stay?” he begged, letting his shoulders fall.

Hyojong gave a quick his to his pouting lips, and shook his head. His blond hair moved with him, floating around his face. “We have stuff to do,” he reasoned. Hwitaek seemed to perk up at the kiss, his boyfriend’s words restoring his peppy attitude.

“Like each other?” Wooseok asked jokingly.

Hyojong looked down at him, raising his eyebrows in slight surprise. “Yes, actually.”

Wooseok laughed, shaking his head. “I didn’t want an actual answer to that,” he admitted. He stood up off of the ground, looking giant next to Hwitaek and Hyojong. He hugged the both of them, smiling at his hyungs.

“Daddy needs his biscuits,” Hyojong shrugged nonchalantly, slapping his boyfriend on the ass. This time, when Yuto gagged, it wasn’t quite fake.

He stood to hug the both of them goodbye, Kino following suit. “You two are really, really disgusting,” he told them lovingly, folding Hwitaek in his arms. Hwitaek looked absolutely ecstatic to be hugged by Yuto. Yuto never wanted to hear Hyojong refer to himself as ‘daddy’ ever again. If that meant going completely deaf whenever Hyojong spoke, so be it. “I love both of you,” Yuto said, smiling down at the couple.

Kino hugged both of them, too. Hwitaek squeezed him as tight as he could, and it looked like he was going to suffocate him to death. Hyojong smiled widely, ruffling the younger man’s hair. Kino didn’t even argue with him, like Yuto would have. He just let it happen, taking it in as if he enjoyed being harassed by his older friends.

“We love you all very much,” Hwitaek said, like a mother sending his babies off to their first day of school. “Hyojong loves you too, he just doesn’t want to say it out loud. We’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Bye, guys,” Yuto said, standing in the doorway. Hwitaek and Hyojong waved at them as they exited down the dorms hallway, and then as they got onto the elevator. Yuto shut the door, shaking his head in amusement. His friends were so fucking weird, he loved it.

“If you two need to get anything done, I can leave,” Kino said politely.

Wooseok shook his head as Yuto shrugged. “Don’t worry about it, dude,” Wooseok said, giving Kino a light smack on the back. Kino was thrown forward a little, Wooseok still not used to being so much bigger than everyone else. The shorter man nodded and smiled, anyway, obviously pleased with the response. “We like having you around.”

“I like being here,” Kino said, grinning up at Wooseok.

Yuto smiled at the cute exchange. Everything Kino did was cute. He wished it didn’t make him so weak, but it really, really did. Every time Kino smiled, Yuto could feel his heart clench up.

Wooseok plopped himself back down on the floor. “Do either of you want this last piece of pizza?” he asked, holding the pizza box. When the other two shook his head, he just shrugged down at the food. He took the slice, and shoved half of it in his mouth.

“You have a huge mouth, dude,” Yuto laughed. Wooseok stuck the tip of his tongue out at him. He sat down on the couch, spreading his legs wide, now that Hyojong and Hwitaek weren’t taking up the majority of the couch. Kino laughed, and sat next to Yuto, practically on top of the taller man’s thigh. Yuto wished he would have just sat on top of him. “So, when’s your next game?” he asked the shorter man, eyes travelling over the skin exposed at the collar of the shirt Kino was wearing.

“Two weeks,” Kino said. “It’s the homecoming game.” Yuto wasn’t actually interested in football games. He didn’t like football, in general, and watching people play it was no more interesting.

“Hell yeah, it is,” Wooseok agreed with a big smile. Wooseok loved football games. Not for the game itself, or even the cheerleaders. He just liked being able to be loud and obnoxious, and fitting in with the rest of the crowd. He got to jump around, and yell at the top of his lungs, and throw Shinwon’s light body in the air. Wooseok was just the type of person that really liked being able to get excited about something, and football games were perfect for that.

Plus, even if he’d never mentioned anything, he usually got to hang out with Yanan.

Yuto nodded. “That’s the big one, then?”

Kino was sitting politely, his knees together, hands in his lap, back straight. If Hwitaek were still here, he would have commended him for his good posture. “Yeah,” he said, nodding. His eyes were so big, and brown. “We practiced our routine all day today, and have been for several weeks, now. It’s our biggest game of the season. College-level cheer is a lot harder than I thought it’d be.”

Yuto wondered if it was fair for someone to be so attractive, and charismatic, all at the same time.

Wooseok chucked the pizza boxes at the trashcan, not caring if they made it, or not. “You’ve been dancing forever, though, right? So you’re probably used to it.” He was leaning on one arm, long legs played out across their entire living room. Dorm rooms really weren’t appropriately spaced, especially for two people of Yuto and Wooseok’s size.

The shorter man shrugged. “Kind of? I guess.” He tilted his head, thinking. “I’m used to having to memorize choreography and all that, but there are a lot of things in cheer that we don’t do in dance, and vice versa. In dance, we don’t have to be able to do flips, or anything crazy like that. But tumbling is a big part of cheer, and it’s hard to get by without being proficient at it.”

“Dang, I don’t know if Hyojong is cut out for something like that,” Wooseok said. He’s kind of a lazy fuck. Don’t tell him I said that.” Hyojong was prone to hitting his younger friends upside the head, when he felt like it. It was funny to watch, but not to experience.

“Hyojong is an amazing dancer,” Kino said, sounding like he was in awe. “He’s really, really good, and I think he’d be a fantastic addition to the team. It’s just so much time and work, I don’t know if he wants to do it.”

Yuto agreed with that. “He really likes having time to himself, for Hwitaek,” he said. When Hyojong was too busy, or not able to spend the time with Hwitaek he wanted to, he got kind of crazy. He’d always talk way too fast, and have wide, insane eyes. It wasn’t something anyone really wanted to experience.

“I don’t blame him,” Kino said, lips twisting in a cute expression. “Sometimes I wish I had more free time.”

“He can’t do flips or anything, either,” Wooseok said. Hyojong, as a dancer, was very grounded, and steady. It’d be a big transition for him, to get off of his feet, and into the air.

“He’d still be good,” Kino said, sounding sure of himself. Dance majors went through way too much, in Yuto’s opinion. He was glad kinesiology was so much less time consuming, and simple, in comparison.

“Can you do all that?” Yuto asked. “Flips and all that?”

Kino squinted, tilting his head from side to side. He didn’t look too sure. “Yeah… I’m not great at it, though. It’s a lot of control to have,” he explained.

Yuto could tell, earlier, that Kino’s body was perfectly built for that type of physical activity. His body was lean and muscular, in general, but his legs had been bulging with muscle. Dancers, from what Yuto could tell, always had jacked legs. It was why they could hold themselves the way they could, and pull off all those crazy moves. Kino definitely fit that description.

“Are we going to that game?” Yuto asked Wooseok, already anticipating the obvious answer. Of course, they were going to the big game. Wooseok wouldn’t miss out on a chance to be wild, and Yuto was looking forward to actually being able to watch Kino cheer, this time.

“Yeah, dude,” Wooseok said. He nodded excitedly. “I love that shit.” 

A bright smile moved onto Kino’s features. “I hope you guys like it.” Yuto was sure he’d like it, whether the game was interesting or not. Whether anything was happening that wasn’t Kino. “Are we going to do something afterwards, like last time?”

“Probably,” Yuto said. Kino seemed to be sitting closer to him, than he had been, before. He could feel the outside of Kino’s thigh, back on his. “We always do stuff when all of us hang out.” Whenever they all managed to get the number of them in one place, they really cherished it. They all had such crazy schedules, with classes, and whatever extracurricular activities they had, it was hard managing one event. They certainly made sure that their hectic time together counted, that was for sure.

“That was really fun, last time,” Kino said. His hand shifted, almost escaping Yuto’s attention, even though it was on top of his own thigh. Kino’s small, perfect hand was sitting on top of Yuto’s thigh, the thin fabric of his tight jeans not doing much to mask the electricity that seemed to be coming from Kino’s skin.

“Imagine if I could do flips and shit,” Wooseok said with a laugh. He didn’t seem to notice Kino’s small movement. If he did, he didn’t say anything about it. “My giant body flipping towards you.”

Yuto laughed at his best friend. He was really trying not to feel giddy or nervous, under the shorter man’s touch. “If I saw you flipping towards me in the middle of the night, I’d get my ass out of there,” he said, the mental image making him crack up.

The taller man laughed. “You wouldn’t be out anywhere, in the middle of the night,” Wooseok pointed out.

He wasn’t wrong. Yuto hated the dark, and he wasn’t too fond of anything scary, either. It was not his thing, that was for sure. “Neither would you,” Yuto said. While Wooseok wasn’t half as bad as Yuto was around that sort of thing, he still got scared. As big and intimidating as the two of them looked together, they were running at top speed, away from anything that might be too scary for them.

The shorter man was smiling widely between the other two men. “Are you easily scared?” he asked.

“ _I’m_ not that bad,” Wooseok said. Way to throw his best friend under the bus. “Yuto, on the other hand, is scared of his own shadow.”

“Hey,” Yuto said, objecting. “I’m not that bad.” Even he knew that wasn’t really true. He was pretty bad. But Wooseok wasn’t fearless, either.

Kino tilted his head at Yuto, smiling. The corners of his eyes were creased, the apples of his cheeks round. His smile was so inviting, Yuto wanted to get lost in it. “That’s cute,” he said. He looked fond of Yuto, already. His fingers barely twitched, but his hand moved higher up on Yuto’s thigh. Yuto nearly jumped in surprise.

“Yuto is _adorable_ ,” Wooseok said, teasing his best friend. He was sure that Wooseok was able to tell what was happening, but he still didn’t say anything, or even stare at the hand that was slowly creeping up Yuto’s thigh. He was a good best friend. Yuto kicked him, from where he was sitting, paying him back for his comment. Kino’s laugh rang through the room, practically lighting up the room.

“I’m going to kick your ass,” he laughed. He was looking down at his boyfriend, his eyes narrowed threateningly.

“Bring it,” Wooseok said, challenging his best friend. His eyebrows raised, not afraid of Yuto.

Yuto shifted forward, not enough to get Kino’s hand off of him. He didn’t _want_ to get his hand off of him. He raised his arm, pulling his hand back, fingers pulled into a fist. He was threatening Wooseok, but the younger man looked unaffected. He was used to their antics.

Wooseok yawned, stretching his long arms above his head. “Actually, I’m too tired to fight you,” he said. He stood, stretching his legs with a loud groan. “Sorry to dip out early.”

“Wooseok’s a baby who needs a lot of sleep,” Yuto commented amusedly. Wooseok slept more than any other person Yuto had ever met. He liked to go to bed before everyone else, and way up way late. It was probably the reason he grew so damned tall.

“Should I get going?” Kino asked, looking between the two taller men, and their front door. His fingers were still touching Yuto’s leg, dangerously close to the bend of his hip.

Wooseok shook his head, another large yawn moving onto his large features. “Nah,” he said. A hand disappeared under his shirt, scratching his stomach. Yuto knew he was doing this, in favour of his best friend. He’d thank him, later. “Yuto needs the company.” He moved towards one side of the living room, to the hallway. “He’s a hermit.”

Yuto huffed. “I’m not a hermit.”

Wooseok shrugged sleepily. “Say what you want, hermit the frog. I’m going to bed. Night.” He smiled at them, waving a hand, before disappearing into his room.

Yuto sucked in a deep breath. He and Kino were alone. He didn’t know what to do, or how to act. “That’s really cool that you can do flips,” he said. Nice. That wasn’t awkward at all.

“Thanks,” Kino smiled. His hand was unmoving on Yuto’s leg. Maybe he was just being friendly. Yuto’s friends were affectionate with him, all the time. “I’m really not good at it, yet.” His lips came out in a pouty, endearing way, when he spoke. His eyes looked wide, as if he were surprised by everything that was happening. Yuto knew it was just because he had such big eyes, though.

“I’m sure you’ll get there,” Yuto said, with a small nod. Whoever taught him to talk to attractive people clearly had not done their job well. He didn’t even know what to say.

It was quiet for a moment. Kino turned to look at Yuto. “I’m glad we’re friends,” he said.

Did Yuto feel bad for wanting to sleep with someone who seemed so pure and sweet? Yes. Did that change any of how he felt? Absolutely not.

“I am, too,” Yuto said, truthfully. He was bad at having friends, because he was quiet and awkward. Luckily, Kino’s undeniable good looks had pulled him straight out of his shell.

It was quiet, again. When no one was there to steer the conversation forward, Yuto didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t good at one-on-one time with people. Much less people that were more attractive than the rest of the people on the planet. He could hear his own breathing. Thankfully, it sounded calm, and paced. He did not feel that way.

“So,” Kino said, voice quiet. Every word he said seemed so calculated. Yuto wished he could relate. Kino’s hand slid down Yuto’s leg, until it was resting on the very innermost part of his thigh. “Do I look cute?”

Yuto practically choked on air, if that was even possible. He remembered telling Kino that he’d see whether Kino looked cute in his clothes, or not. He did. He looked really fucking cute, puddled in Yuto’s huge black clothing. He looked like he belonged in them, even though everything Yuto had seen him wear, so far, was so unlike Yuto’s clothing.

“Yeah,” Yuto said, words coming out in a rushed breath. “You do.”

Kino rested his squishy cheek on the hand that wasn’t on Yuto. It made his cheeks look softer, pouting his lips out from the contact. “You think so?” he asked.

Yuto’s eyes travelled over his body, from the muscular legs hidden in Yuto’s sweatpants, to the pale collarbones, exposed by Yuto’s shirt. “You look really cute in my clothes,” he said, sounding a lot less nervous than his previous statement had. His heart was thumping in his chest. “I think there’s a way for you to look even cuter, though.” If he managed to say what he was thinking, without choking on his words, he was going to be amazed. Obviously, he didn’t flirt with a while lot of people, anymore. He couldn’t just _say_ whatever he wanted to. Even if it were true.

Kino’s hand moved, but only so he could move closer to the taller man. He was turned towards him, practically straddling Yuto’s thigh. Yuto could feel the strong thighs against his own. Kino was steadying himself, a hand on each of the other’s thighs. His fingers were digging into the flesh pleasantly. “How’s that?” he asked, tilting his head. He was looking at Yuto with half lidded eyes, framed by dark eyelashes. He had that same, sultry, sexy look in his eyes that he had before, after he’d showered.

Yuto took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. When he spoke, his words were clipped and precise, each consonant harsh against his tongue. “Without it.”

He could see the shock that crossed Kino’s face, as he said it. And then the sultry look was back, darker and deeper than ever. Kino moved to sit in Yuto’s lap, his thick thighs on either side of Yuto’s narrow hips. His hands slid up Yuto’s chest, sending chills wherever he touched. Yuto could feel the pressure of the taller man in his lap, hot and heavy. Kino’s pink lips were close, when he spoke. “Then remove it.”

Yuto could feel the breath catch in his throat. There was no way this was happening. There was no way life was this kind to him. His hands snapped up to grab Kino around the hips. The shorter man just shifted to be closer, hands coming up to intertwine behind Yuto’s neck. Yuto swallowed thickly. “Are you going to let me?” his voice was quiet, deep tone hushed, so his best friend wouldn’t hear them. Part of him didn’t care if he did. It was a big part of him.

Nails lightly scraped at the back of Yuto’s head, through the short, soft hair, there. Yuto shuddered. Kino was still tilting his head, his eyes looking directly down at the taller man’s lips. What he said sent blood rushing down Yuto’s body, filling with a type of urge he had never felt before. “As long as you’re not gentle.”

Yuto’s fingers dug into Kino’s hips. He could feel the soft flesh, there. He could feel it through the material of the sweatpants, but it wasn’t enough. He needed to see it. To touch it without the fabric getting in the way. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said. Every rational, nervous atom in his body was gone. Out the window. Now, it was a different Yuto that sat on the couch, underneath Kino. It was a Yuto that wanted a lot of things. And he was going to get them.

Kino was breathing heavily. They were so close; their lips were practically touching. Yuto could barely feel them moving, when he spoke. Kino’s breath tickled his lips. “Good.” His eyes were dark, practically closed, now, just watching Yuto talk.

Yuto snaked his hands around Kino, long fingers curling to grip at his ass, through the sweatpants. He was soft, and supple, and Yuto wanted to feel him like this, forever. Although, everything else he had in mind seemed to be winning, at the moment. “One thing,” Yuto said. Their lips were brushing against each other’s. Yuto’s words were mixing in with their breaths. Kino tightened his grip around Yuto. “I don’t date.”

Kino smiled, the expression sliding against Yuto’s mouth, just barely. “Good,” he said, voice lilting.

And that’s when Yuto closed the distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me how you feel about this chapter, and this fic in general!!! Things are just about to heat up!
> 
> sugaestheticss.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HAPPENING
> 
> I haven't written smut in so long, so I'm not totally sure if this is good, or not. Either way, here's 5k of Yuki doing it, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Hyunggu’s lips were pressed hard against Yuto’s. His hands were still at the back of Yuto’s head, tangling in dark hair. Yuto’s large hands were gripping Hyunggu’s ass, fingers digging into him so hard, Hyunggu thought it might bruise.

As soon as their lips had been crushed together, both of their mouths were parted, inviting the other in. And Yuto was _good_. His lips were warm, sliding against Hyunggu’s, roughly pushing his lips apart, so his tongue could sweep past them. He licked into Hyunggu’s mouth, tongue gliding against the shorter man’s own, tasting as much of him as he could manage to. Every time he sucked on Hyunggu’s lower lip, his teeth came out, too, scraping against the soft flesh there, tugging. They were kissing as desperate as Hyunggu felt. Yuto’s movements were sure and strong, lighting a fire in the pit of the shorter man’s stomach. Hyunggu kissed back to the best of his ability, wanting to feel Yuto wherever he could.

A hand slid up Hyunggu’s back, coming up to grip the back of his neck, smashing their mouths together even harder. Hyunggu was still straddling Yuto’s lap, sitting on top of him, so he could take in as much of Yuto as possible. He could feel the harsh fabric of Yuto’s jeans between his legs, rubbing against him whenever he moved. He allowed his hands to roam away from the back of Yuto’s head, slithering down the taller man’s chest, under the leather jacket he seemed to always be wearing. The t-shirt Yuto wore was similar to the one Hyunggu was in, but it was much more fitting. Hyunggu could feel the tight muscles in Yuto’s chest, and then in his stomach, as his hand travelled lower.

Yuto pulled away from the kiss, sitting back into the couch. He dropped the hand from the back of Hyunggu’s neck, the other hand sliding away from his ass. His dark eyes were scanning over Hyunggu’s face and neck, shifting to look at his body. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” he said, deep voice sending chills up the shorter man’s spine. He sounded a little breathless, and Hyunggu couldn’t help but feel proud, at that.

Hyunggu blinked his eyes, not looking away from Yuto’s face. He could feel a smile spread across his face. “Am I?” he asks coyly, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. His hands were still resting on the muscles of Yuto’s stomach.

Yuto smiled, that blindingly white, charming smile. He leaned forward, lips meeting Hyunggu’s, again. His tongue slid across Hyunggu’s lower lip. Hyunggu was totally ready to keep making out with Yuto, until their lips bruised, or they couldn’t breathe, but Yuto was already pulling away, again.

“I think you know you are,” Yuto said, with a slight raise of his eyebrows. When Hyunggu winked at him, he laughed loudly. Hyunggu just beamed a smile at him. He was so handsome, Hyunggu honestly didn’t understand how it was possible. Every one of his features was perfect to the point that it didn’t make any sort of sense. Yuto grabbed at the hem of the shirt Hyunggu was wearing, pulling over his head. “ _Christ_ ,” the taller man breathed.

Hyunggu’s smile widened at Yuto’s reaction. “That good, huh?” he teased. Flirting with Yuto was far more fun than it should have been, really. He liked Yuto’s slightly startled reactions, and the things it made the taller man say. When Yuto started flirting back, that’s when it really got fun. That was why Hyunggu was sitting on top of him, after all.

Large hands started at Hyunggu’s hips, sliding up his sides slowly, rough palms making the shorter man shiver. They slowly moved over Hyunggu’s ribcage, up to his chest. Then back down to his hips. “So,” he said, “what all do you have in mind for tonight?” He said it slowly, as if he wasn’t sure he wanted to say it.

Hyunggu shifted his hand further down Yuto’s body. He popped open the button to Yuto’s jeans in one swift movement. Truthfully, there wasn’t anything Hyunggu _didn’t_ want to do with Yuto. He’d let the taller man have his way with him, if he wanted to. He didn’t even care. He just wanted to be touched by Yuto, and let Yuto touch him.

“How much are you willing to do?” Hyunggu asked, a playful lilt in his voice. There were a lot of things Hyunggu wanted to do with Yuto. He wanted to get Yuto undressed and put his mouth all over him. He wanted to let Yuto just throw him around and fuck him until he couldn’t remember how to talk. He wanted to make Yuto feel good, make him swear, hear the low grunts he gave whenever anything felt particularly nice. He just wanted Yuto.

Yuto leaned up again, biting the side of Hyunggu’s neck. His lips wetly moved along his neck, making Hyunggu’s head spin. His tongue drew a line of saliva over his throat, lips dragging across the skin there. Hyunggu couldn’t do anything but sit there, and feel his breath hitch in his throat. So he did. Yuto sucked the soft skin of his neck, spit cooling quickly. His teeth scraped over him, biting a spot under his ear. His lips were right against Hyunggu’s ear, when he spoke. His voice was painfully deep, hushed against Hyunggu. “ _Everything_.” Hyunggu could feel the dull ache in his groin increase, Yuto’s words moving him like he was a puppet. The front of the sweatpants he was wearing were visibly tented, Yuto’s words shocking him into arousal.

Hyunggu turned his head to press his lips against Yuto’s. His lips moved against the other’s, rougher than before. The shorter man fit his hand under the waistband of Yuto’s boxers, emitting a soft grunt from him. He could feel the noise vibrate against his lips. Hyunggu wrapped his fingers around Yuto’s girth, slowly pumping his wrist over the taller man. Yuto sucked in a breath against Hyunggu’s mouth. His fingers dug into Hyunggu’s back, pulling him impossibly closer. He bit Hyunggu’s lip hard, fueling his arousal. Hyunggu twisted his hand around Yuto’s cock, shifting his wrist over him. The tip of his tongue glided across Yuto’s tongue.

There was the sound of a shutting door. “Fucking hell, guys,” a deep voice said. Both Yuto and Hyunggu’s heads snapped towards the hallway, to where Wooseok was standing. Hyunggu could feel his eyes widen, and his face heat up, so he covered his face with the hand that wasn’t currently shoved down Yuto’s hands. He wanted to get off of Yuto, and pull his hand out of his pants, but he was too embarrassed to move. Wooseok was wearing a jacket, looking more tired than he had been before.

“Oh my god,” Yuto said, fear filling his voice. His eyes were wide, staring up at his best friend. His hands were still placed on the shorter man’s back.

“You’re telling me,” Wooseok said, a slight laugh to his voice. He shook his head, looking at the ground, away from where Yuto and Hyunggu were sitting. “Anyway, I’m heading out.” He started towards the door.

“Where?” Yuto asked, his eyes following Wooseok. “It’s really late.”

Wooseok put his hand on the door handle. He looked up at Yuto’s face, making sure not to look anywhere else. Hyunggu was grateful for that, at least. Wooseok shrugged a little, something flashing across his large eyes. “I’m just going to hang out with Yanan,” he said. Neither Yuto nor Hyunggu said anything. Wooseok looked between their faces. “And Changgu. Whatever. I’m leaving.” He shook his head again, looking back to the floor. “Be safe, or whatever.” He shut the door behind him, leaving Yuto and Hyunggu in silence.

Hyunggu dropped his hand away from his face. “That was…” He couldn’t find the right word for it. He had never been that embarrassed in his entire life. He never wanted to be seen _like that_ by anyone. He looked at Yuto.

“Awful,” Yuto said, eyes still wide. Hyunggu nodded silently. He was sure his face was still red. He sincerely hoped he would never have to experience anything like that again. “We should move into my room.”

Hyunggu nodded.

 

Hyunggu was lying on his stomach, completely naked. Yuto’s fingers were buried inside of him, twisting and moving to stretch him open. He couldn’t see Yuto, he could just hear the breaths Yuto inhaled whenever Hyunggu moaned.

There were three fingers inside of Hyunggu, pushing in and out of him slowly. His fingers were skilled and precise, each movement breaking Hyunggu down further. They were slick and long, easily pressing against his inner walls to open him up. They scissored inside of him, making the shorter man gasp in shallow breaths. Hyunggu willed himself to relax around Yuto’s fingers, so they could get on with it.

Yuto’s fingers felt great, of course. Yuto could have done anything, and the chances were, Hyunggu would have enjoyed it. Yuto was hot, and fun, and Hyunggu genuinely couldn’t believe that he was giving him the time of the day. But Hyunggu wanted _more_. He wanted to kiss Yuto again, until he couldn’t breathe. And he wanted those long, beautiful fingers to be replaced by something else. Everything they’d done was just a cycle of Hyunggu getting more of Yuto, but wanting even more.

Yuto was kissing up and down Hyunggu’s spine, lips fluttering across the light sheen of sweat that had coated his body. He was still wearing his shirt, the only thing hugging his tan legs were his boxers. He’d pushed Hyunggu towards his room, their lips never leaving the other’s. He’d pulled Hyunggu’s clothes off of him, before Hyunggu had even had a chance to get his hands back under Yuto’s. The taller man kept kissing him, pressing him backwards until Hyunggu was falling onto his bed.

Now they were here, lube slicked between the cheeks of Hyunggu’s ass, Yuto’s fingers moving deep inside of him. Yuto had set a pace, slowly pushing in, and pulling his fingers out, until only the tips remained. He pushed all the way in again, and wiggled his fingers, brushing against a sensitive bundle of nerves. Hyunggu gasped, the noise trailing off into a high-pitched moan.

Yuto gave a particularly quick twist of his wrist, fingertips brushing Hyunggu’s prostate. The shorter man’s hips jerked, bare cock rubbing against the bedsheets. A moan bubbled up from his throat, filling the space they were in.

He could practically _hear_ the smile in Yuto’s voice. “Feel good?” he asked. Like this, his deep voice sounded especially nice, making the shorter man feel even better than he already was.

“Yeah,” Hyunggu said breathlessly, nodded his head as much as he could. Without any warning, Yuto’s fingers were thrusting forward again, rough and warm. They rammed into Hyunggu’s prostate, sending a jolt of hot pleasure through his body. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whined, voice muffled against the bed.

Yuto was breathing heavily. “You look good like this,” he said quietly.

Chills raced up Hyunggu’s body at the compliment. No matter how many times Yuto had complimented him that night, or what they were doing, the compliment still made Hyunggu feel giddy. The hottest man Hyunggu had ever seen in his nineteen years of living was complimenting him, and making _him_ feel good. Hyunggu wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to believe it.

Lube-slicked fingers pulled out of Hyunggu, leaving him with a particularly empty feeling. Yuto tapped the shorter man’s hip. “Get up,” he said. Hyunggu turned around and sat up as quickly as his body physically good. He looked up at Yuto, leaning back on his hands.

Yuto’s dark eyes were even darker, dark eyelashes framing his half-lidded eyes. His lips were dark from kissing Hyunggu, his cheeks flushed a light pink from arousal. When he smiled, his white teeth shone in the dim light of his room. His hands moved slowly over his own shirt, clutching at the hem, and pulling it off in one, smooth motion. Hyunggu swallowed hard. Yuto’s body was… good. Really good. Really fucking good. Hyunggu wasn’t bad himself, all the years of cheer and dance and shaped him pretty well, but Yuto? Hyunggu had to admit that he was figuratively drooling over the way Yuto looked without a shirt on. Yuto was all defined muscle under smooth, tan skin. He could see the lines in his stomach, the dips above his hips, the shifting muscle in his arms. Hyunggu’s body was fine, sure, but Yuto’s muscle was real, and hard, and Hyunggu couldn’t stop himself when his hands came up to feel the muscle in the taller man’s stomach. He could feel when Yuto laughed.

Hyunggu looked up at his face, then back down to the muscles in his torso. “You look good,” he explained slowly, eyes raking over his body.

The taller man dropped down on top of Hyunggu. His warm skin was pressed against Hyunggu, his weight pleasantly on top of him. He dragged his lips down over Hyunggu’s jawline, nipping at the skin there. He ran his tongue over everywhere he bit, licking at the abused skin. He worked his way back up to Hyunggu’s lips, sucking them gently. He rolled his hips down, clothed cock rubbing on Hyunggu’s bare skin. Hyunggu’s fingers scraped up and down his stomach, over the muscles. Their gasps mingled together as Yuto did it again. Hyunggu was already hard, and soon he'd be needing more contact immediately.

Hyunggu shifted his hand down Yuto’s toned chest to rub at the visible shape of his cock at the front of his boxers. His fingers were careful as ever, running along the shaft and across the slit. He squeezed the tip, earning a low growl from Yuto.

Hyunggu placed a hand at the front of Yuto’s chest, pushing him off of the shorter man. He smiled up at Yuto, flashing him a playful look. He wasn’t sure it was possible for someone to look as good as Yuto did, right now, but here he was. He looked so attractive, even after all they’d done. Hyunggu was fairly certain he already looked like a mess. He pushed Yuto’s boxers down over his size, around his thighs, swallowing hard as his length sprung free. It was hard and red from arousal, and _fuck_. Was there anything about Yuto that wasn’t positively perfect?

The shorter man moved onto his stomach, his tongue coming out to wet his own lips. He hummed appreciatively as he curled his fingers around Yuto’s cock. He stroked him a few times, running his thumb along a vein. It was nice, touching Yuto like this. He was hot and heavy in his hand, and he couldn’t even imagine how good he’d feel inside of him. When he looked up, Yuto’s eyes were glued to his face, watching to see what he’d do next.

“You don’t have to—”

“I want to,” Hyunggu assured, grinning up at the taller man. He moved his face in front of Yuto, lying in front of his kneeling legs. He wanted to feel as much of Yuto as he could. He leaned forward, the head of Yuto’s cock pushing past his lips.

As soon as he sucked hard, Yuto’s hands were on the back of Hyunggu’s head, threading in dark hair. Hyunggu didn’t mind doing this, really. Giving blowjobs was actually sort of fun, in a way. It gave him a chance to not be the one panting and moaning. He liked making people feel good, and knowing he was good at it. The groan Yuto gave when he moved his mouth farther down was just a bonus.

He sucked hard, not stopping until his lips were pulled back to the head, eyes holding contact with dark ones. He swirled his tongue around the head, pressing into the slit. Yuto’s breathy “ _fuck_ ,” was enough to encourage him to start moving faster. He found a consistent pace to bob his head at feeling Yuto’s cock slide over his tongue, threatening to touch the back of his throat. He could feel the warm skin sliding over his lips, his own saliva guiding his motions. Hyunggu’s tongue moved along the underside of the shaft, following the sensitive veins, pressing the tip of his tongue wherever he could manage. He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking hard enough to earn a drop or so of precome. The pad of his tongue easily licked the precome off of the head of the other man’s cock, smiling at Yuto’s awed expression, as much as he could smile, with his mouth full.

He pressed forward, taking as much of Yuto into his mouth as he could, the head of the taller man’s cock at the back of his throat. He willed his gag reflex away, blinking his eyes up at Yuto. Yuto sighed loudly, stroking at Hyunggu’s hair gently.

Lips slid smoothly back on Yuto’s length, pulling off with a wet pop. He smiled at the surprised expression Yuto was making.

The taller man was leaning back down, pressing a warm kiss against Hyunggu’s slicked lips. Before Hyunggu could kiss him back, Yuto was pulling away, a dark smile on his face. “You are far too good at that,” he commented, with a small shake of his head. He pushed his boxers all the way off of his legs.

Hyunggu gave a wide smile. “You taste good,” he told Yuto, noting the way the taller man seemed to choke on his own breath.

Yuto came down to press another quick, strong kiss against Hyunggu’s mouth. He cleared his throat, eyes flickering to the side. “It’s, uh.” He cleared his throat again, eyes looking everywhere except Hyunggu’s face. “It’s been kind of a while,” he said, mumbling out the words. “So I probably won’t last very long.”

“That’s okay,” the shorter man said, with a kind smile. “Me too.” This time, he leaned up to give Yuto a short kiss, his lips leaving a tingling sensation on Hyunggu’s. Yuto smiled at him, turning the other man around.

Hyunggu was on his knees, holding himself up on his arms. His ass was in the air, fully exposing himself, in a way that halfway made him embarrassed.

“You ready?” Yuto asked, sliding his hands over Hyunggu’s sides, just feeling him. He grabbed a condom from out of his open dressed, tearing the package open and rolling it over himself.

Hyunggu was looking back at him, admiring how attractive Yuto was. He still sort of felt like he was going to lose his mind, whenever he looked at Yuto. That hadn’t changed form the first time he laid eyes on him. Yuto was just _too hot_. And yet, here they were.

He spread his legs a little more, emphasizing how much he wanted Yuto. “Yeah,” he breathed. He was readier than he could imagine explaining to Yuto. He had wanted Yuto, like this, since Hwitaek had introduced the both of them. Everything Yuto had done since then was just making Hyunggu want him more and more. And Yuto was finally here, like this. Ready to sleep with him. Hyunggu was ready to get fucked. So, so ready.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yuto nod. He placed a hand on the center of Hyunggu’s back, the other gripping at his hip. He pressed the head of his cock against the shorter man’s entrance, pressing forward cautiously. Hyunggu could feel the thick head of Yuto’s length stretching him open, far more than three fingers had. Every inch he pushed in made Hyunggu feel like he was going to tear in half, but in the best way possible. It stung, and it burn, but Hyunggu loved it. Yuto was hot, and thick, and Hyunggu felt like his head was going to spin right off, from how good the sensations were making him feel.

Yuto bottomed out, forcing a small whimper out of the other man. The thumb at Hyunggu’s hip rubbed gentle circles into his skin, willing him to relax, regardless of how big Yuto was. “Just tell me when you’re ready,” Yuto’s said, voice moving over Hyunggu’s skin like soft, rich velvet.

The shorter man wiggled his hips against Yuto’s, getting a feel for the way Yuto was stretching him. It was starting to spread a slow warmth throughout his body, buzzing through his veins like alcohol. He was taking a second to adjust to the older man’s size, but he felt so _good_. Hyunggu felt full, and warm, and his head was spinning from how erratic his breathing had already become, and he just felt _good_. “You can move,” Hyunggu said softly.

A response was grunted, the hand on Hyunggu’s hip steadying him. Yuto pulled back slowly, until only the tip remained inside of the shorter man, the moved forward again, at the same torturously slow pace. The hands on Hyunggu’s skin were unmoving, fingertips lightly digging into him, as if Yuto were really trying to control his pace.

He was giving slow, yet deep thrusts, pressing all the way inside of Hyunggu, before pulling back out. He was stretching Hyunggu so nicely, every thrust inward pressing against his tight inner walls. Both of their bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat, their skin dully sticking together wherever they touched. Heat radiated off of Yuto’s body, warming the shorter man.

As Yuto quickened his pace, the room was filled with the sound of inhales and exhales. Yuto was still pulling back slowly, but his hips had a sharper snap forward. It was making it exceptionally hard for Hyunggu to do anything other than close his eyes, and focus on the pleasurable sensation.

The shorter man was breathing shallowly, chest quickly rising and falling, with every press inwards. He couldn’t hold back giving soft groans every time Yuto bottomed out, savoring the feeling of his shaft rubbing against his walls, the head hitting all sorts of places within him. The pleasure inside of him was slowly building and spreading, like a dull fire, spreading through wood, like in a bonfire.

“You feel good,” Hyunggu breathed, voice barely loud enough for Yuto to be able to hear. He moved his hand up to wrap around his own length, pumping over himself in time with the taller man’s thrusts. The sensation from both sides of his body was making him shudder. He hadn’t felt this good in a long, long time.

Lips pressed against Hyunggu’s shoulder blade. Then against the center of his spine. Yuto snaked both off his hands up Hyunggu’s back, rough palms drawing goosebumps up from the shorter man’s skin. His hands gripped at Hyunggu’s shoulders, using them to quicken his thrusts. “So do you,” Yuto said, sounding strained. Hyunggu couldn’t help but feel a bit proud, at that. The words vibrated where Yuto’s lips touched Hyunggu’s skin. He straightened back up to thrust harder in Hyunggu.

The arm Hyunggu was using to hold himself up was shaking. Partially from the pleasure of jerking himself off while Yuto was thrusting inside of him, partially from trying to hold himself up while he was feeling as good as he was. The lube was making Yuto’s thrusts easy, thick cock sliding against the rim of the shorter man’s entrance.

Hyunggu turned to look over his shoulder, at the taller man. He could just see Yuto’s face, eyes cast downward, looking at the shorter man’s back. His black hair was slightly messy from Hyunggu’s fingers, but otherwise looked as perfectly styled as it always looked, infuriatingly enough. Hyunggu was sure his hair looked like a mess, which wasn’t hard to make it do. Yuto’s lips were slack, the natural downturn of his mouth curving, as he watched Hyunggu. He looked shiny with sweat, the dull light in his room illuminating his beautifully tanned skin. The muscles in his arms shifted with each thrust forward.

Yuto’s eyes caught Hyunggu’s, the dark hue warming the shorter man even more. He bent down, pressing his dark pink lips to the side of Hyunggu’s own. It was an uncomfortable position for his neck, to say the least, but it didn't matter, at the moment. All he wanted was for Yuto to touch him, in any and every way they could manage, whether it be with his hands, his mouth, his cock, or whatever else. Hyunggu needed the contact, and Yuto was giving it to him.

Yuto straightened again, fingers holding Hyunggu’s shoulders tight. His thrusts were quickening, the pleasure making Hyunggu louder. Yuto’s sharp hipbones were slamming into Hyunggu’s ass, the shorter man able to feel the jiggle of his own ass. Yuto was skillfully rolling his hips into Hyunggu, his thick cock was pounding inside of him. Hyunggu could feel Yuto’s cock sliding over the inside of his ass cheeks. Every thrust forward was rocking Hyunggu, harder and harder, until his arm was unable to support his weight. He lied his face down on his arm, panting against the sweat-damp skin.

His hand was pumping over his own cock, movements made easier by the precome consistently gathering on the head. His own fingers were lithe, movements rough and in-time with Yuto’s. He squeezed harder as his hand neared the base, giving himself as much sensation as he could. His hand twisted over the slick head, palm rubbing over sensitive skin. The sound of skin over skin joined the rest of the noises in the room.

Yuto was fucking him for real, now. His skin was slapping against Hyunggu’s, filling the air with a wet sound. His fingers were digging into Hyunggu’s shoulders hard, but the shorter man didn’t mind. Yuto was slamming his hips forward, hitting sensitive nerves dead-on, hardly giving Hyunggu any time to breathe before he was doing it all over again. The head of his cock was repeatedly brushing Hyunggu’s prostate, slick and fast, forcing a loud moan from the shorter man’s throat, with every move forward. His legs were already shaking, his muscles trembling with pleasure. The muscles in his stomach quivered as well, whole body threatening to give out with each on of Yuto’s deep thrusts.

“You’re really pretty, Kino,” Yuto said, voice strained and uneven. As he said it, his cock hit the shorter man’s prostate with more force than before. Yuto’s hand slid over Hyunggu’s chest, spreading soft sensation over his skin. His hand found it’s way around the base of Hyunggu’s neck, long fingers pressing into his skin. His fingers tightened slightly, a rough moan tearing past the shorter man’s lips.

Hyunggu moaned loudly, with what could have been a response. His back was arched as far as it would go, moaning as if he’d never get to moan again. He could hardly breathe, with how good Yuto felt inside of him. He felt thick, and hot, and he _definitely_ knew what he was doing. Every slam of Yuto's hips into his sent waves of pleasure up his spine. It was almost too much—Yuto fucking into him while he jerked himself off. He wasn’t going to last much longer, if at all. He just didn’t want Yuto to stop fucking him, for as long as they could both hold off.

He could hear a high-pitched moan ring through the air. He hadn’t even realized he had moaned. His legs were trembling. His breath was harsh and fast against his won arm and the mattress, his body rocking forward. Yuto was using his neck and his shoulder to pull him onto his cock, fucking him deep and fast. He was relentlessly hitting his prostate, pleasure washing over Hyunggu, all the way down to his curling toes.

“I’m going to come soon,” Yuto said, voice barely heard past the slapping of their skin. His thrusts were becoming increasingly erratic, slippery cock quickly and sloppily fucking into Hyunggu’s hole. He was going too hard, too fast, and Hyunggu loved it. Yuto felt so good, roughly fucking him, warm hands on his body.

Hyunggu nodded as much as he could, a strangled moan taking the place of his response. He was pumping a tight fist over his own cock, precome dribbling out onto the sheets of Yuto’s bed.

Yuto moved both of his hands to Hyunggu’s hips, pulling the shorter man back as he bucked his hips forward. His fingers were digging into the soft skin, there, hard enough that Hyunggu was sure there would be bruises, the next day. Hyunggu’s prostate was practically being abused, the big cock inside of him railing it. He could hear himself moaning without a break, pleasure too much for him to be able to stop.

Hyunggu gave a choked moan that sounded more like a sob, to him. Yuto pounded against his prostate one more time, the shorter man’s cock spilling hot, white come over his own fingers. He was coming, and coming, and coming. His whole body was shaking from the release, white hot pleasure flashing over his vision. He was sure that if it hadn’t been for the hands holding his hips up, he would have been lying on the bed, by now. He fucked his own hand, hips bucking slightly, broken moans vibrating against Yuto’s bed. His own come covered his cock, milking himself until he wasn’t able to come any more.

Yuto kept slamming his hips into the younger man, the taller man’s fingers painfully digging into Hyunggu’s hips. “Fuck,” he grunted, erratic thrusts gaining speed. Hyunggu’s eyes were watering, moans loud from the overstimulation. Aftershocks were still wracking his body, but Yuto’s cock was thrusting inside of him. “ _Fuck_.” Yuto gave a few more strong pounds of his hips, before they stuttered, a low hiss leaving the taller man’s mouth.

They panted in silence for a moment, trying to catch their breaths before either of them even dared to move.

Slowly, Yuto pulled out of Hyunggu, the shorter man wincing at the sensation. He rolled over, onto his back, carefully to not lay in his own come. His eyes watched Yuto, following his movements. The taller man carefully rolled the condom off of himself, throwing it into the wastebasket next to his bed. He leaned over to grab his boxers, so he could pull them onto his slim waist.

He looked up to smile widely at Hyunggu, the expression making the shorter man’s heart flutter in his chest. “That was good,” he said. He looked like he was trying to get the smile off of his face, but it clearly wasn’t working.

Hyunggu smiled widely. His whole body felt good. It felt like he had just danced a difficult routine, and succeeded in fullness. His muscles felt tired, but he felt satisfied, and calm. “I agree,” he said. His eyes flitted down to the wet spots on Yuto’s bed sheets. “I’m sorry I came on your bed,” apologized. He bent down to pull Yuto’s sweatpants over his hips, feeling exposed, now that they were finished.

“It’s all good,” Yuto assured with a shrug. The muscles in his chest shifted under tan skin, catching Hyunggu’s eyes. He still wanted to press his hands all over Yuto’s body. “I’m sorry I choked you.” He raised his eyebrows as he said it, looking at the ground. He moved to pick his clothes off of the ground, throwing them to the side. He stripped the sheets off of his bed, balling them up and throwing them along with his clothes.

Hyunggu shook his head quickly, smiling. “I didn’t mind,” he said cheerfully. The extra lack of oxygen from Yuto’s hand had just made his head spin more. It made everything else feel even better, like he was floating through air.

Yuto stopped moving to grin at Hyunggu. He looked pleased with the shorter man’s response. He stepped forward, so he was standing directly in front of Hyunggu. His bodt was close to Hyunggu, his calm breathing visible to the shorter man. _Christ_ , was it really fair for Yuto to look this good, after sex? He looked even better than he had before, if it was possible. His black hair looked just messy enough to be appealing, the dark colour accentuating the tan shine of his skin well. He looked a bit sweaty, but it just made him look like he was glowing, in an unreal way that Hyunggu was sure he’d never be able to look like. He most likely just looked like a mess, at the moment.

“I’m glad we’re friends, now, Kino,” he said. The nickname on his lips sounded and looked better than it should have been possible. Hyunggu wanted to hear him say that name, until neither of them knew any other words. Yuto was smiling down at him, white teeth making Kino’s breath hitch in his throat. His eyes were locked onto his face.

The shorter man just gazed up at Yuto, eyes sparkling. A slow smile spread over his face. “Me too, Yuto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anywayyyyyyyyyyyy please please please let me know how you felt about this chapter! It was probably a bit rough, just because I haven't written smut in so long, either way, let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> ALSO I have a very specific idea of how the whole Wooseok/Yanan/Changgu thing is going to go, and I'm actually pretty excited about it. Would you guys like me to write a short series about that? Please let me know in the comments!
> 
> Thank you all for your support, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> sugaestheticss.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all!
> 
> This chapter is kind of... weird? I can't tell if I love it or hate it, honestly. It's kind of a slow chapter, to just move the story forward, and whatnot. It's hard to explain, but I hope it's not too awful, and I hope you all enjoy reading it.
> 
> I’d also like to thank all of you for getting this fic to 1000+ hits, and 120+ kudos. That really means a lot to me, and I’m so, so glad people are enjoying this work.
> 
> Thank you!

Hooking up, for Yuto and Kino, quickly became a regular thing.

After the first time, they’d exchanged numbers. It made it a lot easier for them to talk to each other, and Yuto thought he was a lot better at texting people, than he was talking to people. In person, he was awkward, and borderline timid, at times. Especially with someone he wasn’t as familiar with, he never knew what to do, or say. In this case, talking about sex was a pretty good way to open things up. Yuto liked talking to Kino in general, of course, he was a super cool person, and he was just about as nice as Hwitaek was. He was genuinely a kind person, and he always had something positive to say, even if he wasn’t having a good day. Yuto liked people like him. He, himself, tended to enjoy complaining a bit, and swearing about things, and overall just moping about how awful people were, sometimes. People like Kino never did that, though, and always found some reason why life was good, and an explanation that people weren’t inherently bad, just that everyone had off-days. Yuto liked the bright positivity Kino brought, and it was one of the main reasons Yuto enjoyed socializing with him so much. Another reason was the sex.

Sometimes Yuto got bored. Or wound up, stressed out. Or sometimes, he’d be alone in his room, and start thinking about Kino. About the wide, sweet smile Kino gave to everyone, which led to Yuto thinking about the certain looks people didn’t see Kino give. The faces Kino made when he was feeling really good, or flirting. About how Kino’s lips were always a bright shade of pink, or how pretty his thin-fingered hands were. The way those pink lips worked, how sweet they tasted, how good they felt on Yuto. How Kino bat his eyes up at Yuto whenever he really wanted something. The certain blink of his eyes when he didn’t want to quite ask for something, but still wanted something from Yuto. How his ass jiggled, just enough for Yuto to notice, when he was fucking him.

Once Yuto started thinking about all of this, there was no way to get himself to calm down. So, he’d text Kino, and ask him if he was busy.

That was how it all started. Yuto asking Kino if he was busy was essentially an invitation for him to come over, and head straight to the taller man’s room. As soon as Yuto sent the text, the shorter man was practically on his way to Yuto’s dorm, if he wasn’t in cheer practice, and Yuto was on a short road to getting very, very satisfied. If Kino wasn’t free, well, Yuto could certainly handle taking care of himself.

At the moment, Yuto was lying back in his bed. He had his hands interlaced behind his neck, relaxing as he took everything in. Kino’s hands were on Yuto’s chest, his strong thighs on either side of Yuto’s narrow hips. His eyes were closed, dark eyelashes against his smooth cheeks. He looked focused, trying to concentrate on what he was doing. His lips were parted, already a flushed shade of red, from kissing Yuto. He was softly bouncing on the taller man’s lap, trying to not make a sound. They had gone slow, soft, different from the way they usually were. His dark hair was falling over his forehead, wavy strands sticking to the light sheen of sweat, there. He was breathing heavily, loudly, sweet-sounding gasps moving past his lips whenever he hit a certain angle. Yuto was just watching, his eyes scanning over Kino’s beautiful form. The muscles in Kino’s torso were shifting as he moved himself up and down. They were subtle muscles, but Yuto could see them. His hands knew how they felt.

Yuto so badly wanted to touch Kino. He wanted to grab his pretty, pale hips, and set his own pace. He wanted to feel the insides of Kino’s thighs against his hand, and see how the soft skin would move against his rough hands. Yuto wanted to hold Kino down so he could fuck into him, as hard and fast as they both liked. Unfortunately, they both knew that if Yuto touched Kino, they wouldn’t be able to keep quiet for much longer.

Wooseok was in his room, pining over Yanan, or sleeping, or whatever it was that Wooseok did when he wasn’t with Yuto. He had walked in on them the first time, while they were making out, but Yuto wasn’t sure he knew that they were continuing their antics. He didn’t want Wooseok to have to find out by hearing them, no one wanted that. While Wooseok’s room was on the other side of their dorm, their dorm wasn’t exactly big, and the walls were thin. Any sort of noise Kino or Yuto made, would be easily heard on that side.

For now, Yuto was just supposed to sit back, and feel good. Kino had told him to, and who was he to argue?

And Kino was doing _so_ well. He was tight, and hot, and slick from the lube. He was moving his hips over Yuto slowly, raising himself skillfully, just so he could drop back down. His hips rolled on top of the taller man, grinding into him. He was sliding over Yuto at a torturous pace, friction slicking over his length, hands braced on Yuto’s chest. Yuto had to strain himself to not buck his hips up into Kino. He could feel heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, growing with every second Kino continued to be as erotic as he was.

Yuto’s favourite part were the soft noises coming out of the shorter man. He couldn’t moan loudly, like he had done the first time, and many times after that. When he did moan, the noise was quiet, pursing his lips together so he wouldn’t be too loud. He’d suck in an inhale, squeezing his eyes shut even harder. When he bottomed out on Yuto, he’d give a breathy, choked moan, careful to control his voice.

“I’m going to come, soon,” Kino warned, voice no louder than a whisper. His cock was hard enough to stand away from his body, flushed from arousal. Yuto had offered, several times, to help get him off, but the shorter man insisted that he do all the work, for the sake of being quiet.

Yuto shifted to prop himself up on his elbows, watching the way Kino’s ass met his hips as he moved. “Kiss me,” the taller man said, looking up at the other. For the first time since he’d started riding Yuto, Kino opened his eyes, the dark brown hue meeting Yuto’s face. He leaned down, still rolling his hips, and kissed Yuto on the mouth. He tasted sweet, as he always did. His soft, plump lips were sliding against Yuto’s, the taller man’s tongue coming out to dip past his lips.

Yuto slowly moved his hips, coming up to meet the shorter man’s movements. Kino gave a laboured exhale out his nose, lips clinging to the other’s. Yuto lightly bit Kino’s lip, teeth tugging. Kino’s tongue slid against Yuto’s own, their saliva mingling. Kino kissed soft and sweet, precise in every movement. He kissed like he knew what Yuto wanted, and he wasn’t afraid to give him exactly that. Yuto wasn’t sure he’d ever get sick of tasting Kino’s mouth.

The second time Yuto bucked his hips, a strangled moan bubbled up from Kino’s throat, the noise vibrating against Yuto’s own lips. Come spurt from the tip of Kino’s cock, the hot white substance dripping onto Yuto’s bare stomach. It sounded like noises were getting stuck in Kino’s throat, never quite escaping his mouth. His lips were parted, barely brushing against Yuto’s mouth. His breath was cool against Yuto’s skin, his thighs quivering with his orgasm.

When Kino was finished, he sat back up on Yuto’s lap, smiling down at him. Yuto smiled back. Kino managed to still look cute, even with his come on the taller man’s stomach. Kino raised himself, Yuto expecting him to get off of him, so he could finish Yuto off with his hands, or mouth. Instead, Kino just dropped back down, hips moving just as skillfully as they had been before.

He slowly bounced on Yuto, his entrance tight around the taller man’s girth. He was giving deep, strangled breaths, head thrown back to look at the ceiling. His thighs shook, as did the muscles in his stomach, but he kept going, kept making Yuto feel good. The heat in the pit of his stomach was wound tight, threating to burst.

The taller man could see Kino swallow hard, a broken exhale moving past his lips. He was going so, so slowly, barely moving, _just_ enough for it to drive Yuto crazy.

“Feels good,” Kino breathed, his words sounding murmured. He dropped himself back on Yuto, his fingers digging into where he braced himself on the other man. Yuto could just barely see wet streaks shining over the shorter man’s cheeks, down to his neck.

Kino ground his hips into Yuto’s, the taller man giving a grunt that he tried to obscure by covering his own mouth with a hand. Kino lifted himself, muscular thighs shaking, until only the head of Yuto’s cock remained inside of him. Then, he dropped back down, harder than he had all night, and Yuto was coming.

Yuto was coming hard. He could hear the shorter man give a sob-like moan, and himself moan louder than he should have, really. His orgasm was hitting him in white-hot waves of pleasure, washing through his body. His hips were bucking into Kino, trying to restrain himself, but too distracted by the pleasure to fully be able to.

After his orgasm washed through him, he was finally brought back to earth. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling. He could feel himself smiling. His whole body felt like he was floating, pleasure buzzing in his blood, under his skin. God, Kino was fucking amazing.

Kino moved off of the taller man, wincing. He grabbed a tissue off of Yuto’s dresser, and wiped his own come off of Yuto’s stomach. Wet streaks still lightly shined on his cheeks, eyelashes looking dark and wet.

Yuto sat up, carefully taking the condom off of himself, and throwing it in the wastebasket in his room. “Hey,” he said quietly, hand coming up to touch Kino’s wrist. Kino looked up at him, dark eyes sparkling, like they always did. “Are you all good?”

Kino looked confused, for a second. Then, he smiled, his own hand coming up to wipe at the drying tears. “Yeah, I’m good,” he assured, shaking his head quickly. “That just happens when I’m overstimulated,” he explained.

Yuto raised his eyebrows down at Kino. “You didn’t have to keep going.” Truthfully, Kino probably could have gotten Yuto off, just by smiling at him for an extended period of time, or looking at him for too long. Kino could have done _anything_ , and it would have been appealing to the taller man.

“It felt good,” Kino said, wide smile making Yuto’s heart beat rapidly. His hand came up to touch the taller man’s bicep reassuringly. His fingers were warm to the touch, practically burning through Yuto’s skin. He wouldn’t have minded, even if they could have. “It’s just a reaction I can’t control.”

“Alright,” Yuto said slowly. He didn’t want to do anything to Kino to make him uncomfortable, or hurt him. Tears generally were not a good sign, but if Kino said it felt good, then he supposed he believed him. Yuto pulled sweatpants back over himself and sat on the edge of his bed. “Are you staying the night?” he asked.

Kino’s smile got impossibly wider. “If that’s okay with you,” he said. He was still standing. His hair looked messy, but still as soft as ever. It just looked fluffy, like it was personally inviting Yuto to run his hands through it.

Yuto chuckled, moving a hand up to move Kino’s bangs away from his face. “You say that every time. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you want,” Yuto assured, laying back on the bed. Having Kino around was nice. Kino was cute, and excitable, and undoubtedly good company. Kino always seemed to get nervous, or he was just being really polite, whenever Yuto asked him if he was going to stay. He usually ended up staying, either way. It was nice.

Kino moved to put his sweatpants back on. He crawled onto the bed, right up next to Yuto, and buried himself in the taller man’s side. Yuto put an arm over him, pulling him closer. Kino’s squishy cheek was pressed against Yuto’s chest, round eyes looking up at him. “I’m probably going to fall asleep, soon,” he warned. It figured, considering Kino did all of the work, tonight. It was far past midnight, anyway. It had been past midnight when Yuto texted Kino, but he came over, anyway. It was quite possible that Kino was a real-life angel.

“That’s okay,” Yuto said, shifting onto his side. He snaked both arms around Kino’s body, pulling him as close as he could. His chin was resting on the top of Kino’s head, soft hair tickling his face. “You were good, tonight.”

“Really?” Kino asked.

“Duh,” Yuto said with a laugh. “You’re always good.” Kino smelled like shampoo and sweat. It wasn’t unpleasant. Nothing about Kino, so far, had really been unpleasant. If there was a perfect being, Yuto was sure it was Kino.

“Oh,” Kino said, and Yuto could practically hear the smile in his voice. His skin was soft and warm against Yuto’s. “You were good, too.”

Yuto chuckled. “I didn’t do anything,” he reminded. Kino’s legs were tangled with his, pulling them into a mess of limbs. “I just watched you.” It hadn’t even been hard on the eyes, to do that. Yuto loved watching Kino, especially in a situation like that. Kino was beautiful.

Kino laughed softly. He snaked a hand around Yuto’s side, until it was resting around him. “It was still hot.”

“Noted,” Yuto smiled.

Kino just laughed.

 

Yuto awoke in the middle of the night, due to his bladder nearly exploding.

Kino was asleep, lying on his back, his soft black hair ruffled around his head. His lips were out in a loose pout, eyes peacefully shut. He looked even softer than usual, and ridiculously cute. Yuto didn’t think _anyone_ looked that cute while sleeping. He knew he certainly didn’t, and none of his friends did, either. Yuto smiled at the shorter man, shaking his head at how likeable Kino was. He moved towards the edge of the bed slowly, lifting Kino’s limbs off of him, careful to not disturb him. He slowly got up off of the bed, tip-toeing his way out of his room.

Their dorm was always so creepy, when it was dark. He _swore_ there was something always in there, with the sole purpose to make noises to scare Yuto half to death. He didn’t know if there were old pipes, or real ghosts, or what, but he knew he hated it.

He was slowly walking across the living room, trying to not think about any scary movies Hyojong had forced him to watch. Logically, he knew there was no one else in the room, no one watching him. There were no such things as monsters, or demons, or whatever the fuck they were called these days, but then again, what if there were? Yuto had to hold himself back from sprinting across their dorm.

He reached out to turn the hallway light on, so he could have some sort of inner peace in his body. When he touched the light switch, he quickly noticed that he hadn’t just touched the switch, but someone else’s hand. He jumped back quickly, heart racing a thousand miles an hour. Maybe this was it, for him. Maybe some terrible creature was going to grab him, with it’s terrifying claws, and drag him to the depths of hell.

The light flickered on, Wooseok’s tall form standing in the center of the hallway, his hand on the light switch. Right about now, Yuto wanted to drag Wooseok into the depths of hell.

“Fucking hell, dude,” Yuto exclaimed. He could feel how wide his eyes were, and was sure he looked ridiculous from being so terrified. As if Wooseok hadn’t dealt with him being afraid, before. Yuto pressed a hand to his chest, feeling how hard his heart was beating. Being able to breathe again was sure going to be nice. Once he stopped feeling like he was going to die from fright.

“Sorry,” Wooseok apologized, even though he looked like he was about to laugh. He was wearing baggy sweatpants and even baggier sweatshirt, the extra fabric making him look even larger than he already did. Despite being taller than all of their friends, Wooseok was thin as fuck. It made him look really lanky. When he wore loose clothes, like these, it just made him look bulkier. He looked fucking huge, as if he needed that imagine, any more than he already had it.

Yuto tried to breath steadily, mentally assuring himself that there was no one out to murder him. His best fried was just an idiot, sometimes. “Why are you awake?” he asked.

The taller man shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep.” Wooseok, the sleepiest person Yuto had ever met, couldn’t sleep. It hardly sounded believable, even to someone who was actively afraid of monsters, when it was dark. When Yuto narrowed his eyes at his best friend, Wooseok sighed. “I have something to tell you.”

“I have something to tell you, too,” Yuto said. Wooseok was sure to find out about his affair with Kino, sooner or later. It was preferable that Yuto told him, instead of him walking in on the two of them in Yuto’s room. “I really need to take a piss, though.”

Wooseok laughed, stepping out of the way, so Yuto could do his business.

When he got back, Wooseok was standing in the kitchen area, looking around the room. Yuto leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. “So, what’s up?” Wooseok had been quieter than usual, lately. He and Yuto had still hung out and talked, and everything they usually did, but there was definitely something Wooseok was telling his best friend. Not that Yuto had been telling him everything, recently.

“You go first,” Wooseok said. He looked uneasy. His large eyes shook, flitting around the room nervously. His long fingers picked at the dry skin on his lower lip, foot tapping quickly against the linoleum.

Yuto looked to his bedroom, where Kino was still sleeping. He cleared his throat. He really was not good at saying things like this, or telling people about his personal life. Wooseok was easier, of course, since he’d been telling him personal shit for as long as both of them could remember. It was still awkward, telling him that he was having sex with the nicest person any of them had ever met. “I’ve been sleeping with Kino, lately.”

Wooseok chuckled, his smile brightening his whole face up. “Yeah, I kind of figured that out.”

“How?” he asked. He had thought that he and Kino had been fairly discreet about things, when they met up. Kino never came over when Wooseok was in the living room, since it was usually so late. And it wasn’t like they were all over each other when all of them hung out. Wooseok had walked in on them the first time, sure, but that wasn’t a clear passage to them hooking up, like, every other night, or so.

Wooseok looked down at Yuto as if he were kidding. He quirked an eyebrow upward. “Really?” he asked, disbelieving. Yuto nodded. “It’s kind of obvious, dude. He’s always here, especially in the mornings. You don’t like _any_ of our friends that much.”

Yuto nodded. “That’s fair,” he said. He liked their friends, and liked to have them over, but he couldn’t imagine having anyone over as often as he had Kino over. That was a whole lot of socialization he wasn’t ready to face. He couldn’t even imagine dealing with his friends in the mornings, when Kino was around. “What about you?”

Wooseok took a deep breath, looking distressed, again. He ran a hand through his hair, letting it stop and rest at the back of his neck. He shrugged, and opened his mouth to speak. Then, he shrugged again, more exaggerated than before. “I don’t know,” he mumbled, narrowing his eyes at the ground in front of him. He sighed loudly. When he spoke, his voice was quiet, like he wasn’t sure he wanted anyone to hear what he was saying. “I’m in love with Yanan.”

Yuto raised his eyebrows in surprise. Oh. So, when Yuto had thought his best friend was pining over Yanan, alone in his room, he wasn’t totally wrong. It made sense. As long as Wooseok had been talking about Yanan, Yuto probably should have figured it out himself. Wooseok only said good things about Yanan because, apparently, Yanan was the embodiment of light itself. Yuto didn’t know Yanan well enough to say whether that was true, or not, but Wooseok sure seemed to think it was. Yuto had never wanted to pressure Wooseok into liking him even more. Liking people, in that way, was hard for people like Yuto and Wooseok. With everything that surrounded liking a person like Yanan, Yuto was sure it was even harder for Wooseok. Yuto knew that Changgu and Yanan were together. Wooseok knew that Changgu and Yanan were together. “So, you don’t just think he’s pretty?”

Wooseok smiled a little, the expression looking sad on his large features. He shook his head slowly. His voice was soft. He sounded as morose as he looked. “No, I don’t think so.”

Yuto sighed, for the sake of his best friend. He pat the taller man on the shoulder, trying to be the assuring presence he needed. “That sort of sucks, dude.”

“Yeah, it really does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please leave a comment telling me how you feel about this chapter, the developments that have been made, the characters, this story in general, or really just anything at all!
> 
> Also, I have started writing the Wooseok/Yanan/Changgu mess that a lot of you said you would like to read! I think it's going to be a lot of fun to write, and I'm excited to explore the relationships of those characters. It will essentially go hand-in-hand with this story, so if you want the full experience, I would highly suggest giving that a read. Your support is appreciated, as always<3 It's called More Than Us, and I really hope you read and enjoy it!
> 
> Come scream at me about YuKi @ [ sugaestheticss.tumblr.com]()


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwitaek and Hyojong's party is full of life, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I know it's been a while, but hopefully this long chapter makes up for it?   
> Enjoy!!<3

“We should get going,” Yuto said, his lips vibrating against Hyunggu’s, as he spoke.

Hyunggu just slid his lips against the taller man’s. his arms still wrapped around Yuto’s neck. “I know.”

They’d been kissing for minutes on end. They were going to hang out with their friends, as they always did on the weekends. Hwitaek was on the way to the campus, so he could drive them over to he and Hyojong’s apartment.

Unfortunately, Hyunggu and Yuto’s time had been cut short by Wooseok, Yanan, and eventually Changgu hanging out at Wooseok and Yuto’s dorm. IT was fun, of course, but he and Yuto hadn’t been alone until the other three left for Hwitaek and Hyojong’s apartment.

“I wish we had more time,” Yuto said, snaking his hands around Hyunggu’s body, grabbing at the flesh of his ass.

Hyunggu licked his tongue into Yuto’s mouth, tasting as much of him as he could. “Me too,” he agreed. The light stubble of Yuto’s skin was scratchy as they kissed. His fingertips dug into Hyunggu’s soft flesh. He was never too gentle with Hyunggu. He loved it.

Yuto bit the shorter man’s lower lip, the flat edges of his teeth scraping at the skin there. “You have no idea how much I want to do to you, right now.”

“Hmm?” Hyunggu hummed, a smile forming on his lips. “You think so?” He was sure he wanted Yuto to do as much to him as Yuto wanted to do. He was already plenty worked up, just from kissing.

“I know so,” Yuto all-but-growled. His deep voice was pressed hot against Hyunggu’s skin. The shorter man shivered, chills running down his spine.

A breath hitched in Hyunggu’s throat. His lips were slick with spit, easily sliding against the taller man’s lips as he spoke. “I guess you’ll have to show me, later.” He slid a hand down Yuto’s chest, fingers resting just above the waistband of his black jeans.

Yuto grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away from the waistband of his pants. “If you’re not careful, I’ll show you right now.”

Hyunggu’s breath fanned over Yuto’s face. He gave Yuto a peck on the lips. “Don’t tempt me.”

The door burst open, Hyojong bursting through the frame of it. Yuto and Hyunggu instantly stepped away from each other, Hyunggu’s face already turning red.

Hyojong’s straight nose wrinkled, looking disgusted by his friends. “Fuck, guys.”

“Well,” Hyunggu said, a giggle erupting from his chest. “That’s the goal.”

Yuto laughed loudly, the sound shining in Hyunggu’s ears. Hyojong mocked a gag, Hwitaek walking through the door. “Why’d you run off?” the red haired man asked, wrapping himself around Hyojong’s back, draping his arms over his shoulders.

“I wanted to catch them in the act,” Hyojong explained, like that was a totally normal thing to want to do to his closest friends.

Hwitaek didn’t seem to be bothered by it, either. He just nodded in understanding. “Did you?” he asked. His face was practically buried in the side of Hyojong’s neck, a loving look across his face.

Hyojong smiled widely, nodding his head. “Hell yeah, I did,” he said proudly. Luckily, he had only _kind of_ walked in on them. If they’d been given any more time alone, Hyunggu wasn’t sure what he would have seen. Even the thought of it made him anxious and embarrassed. He was partially glad that Hyojong had walked when he did, and diffused the fire building in Hyunggu. Leave it to Hyojong to instantly get rid of any sexual tension in the room.

Hwitaek kissed his boyfriend on the side of the neck. “And I thought _we_ were the gross ones,” he said, smiling at Yuto and Hyunggu.

“You are,” Yuto assured, a blinding smile on his face. Hyunggu still wondered how someone’s smile could be _so_ perfect. It didn’t seem fair to him. Yuto’s teeth were all straight, and white, and perfect, and he looked so good whenever he smiled. Hyunggu could have talked about it for days on end, but instead, he just decided to stare at Yuto’s smile, taking it in.

Hyunggu looked up at Yuto, smiling. “I guess we have to try harder, so we can be as gross as them,” he said.

Yuto raised his eyebrows, that perfect smile still stretched across his lips. “I guess so.”

Hwitaek shook his head, removing himself from his boyfriend. “Please _don’t_ ,” he said. He started back towards the door, the rest of them following.

Hyunggu laughed. His friends were so funny, even when they didn’t mean to be. Whenever they all hung out, he found himself laughing for more than half of the time. Sometimes, he couldn’t stop laughing, even if he had wanted to. It was just the effect all of his friends had on him. “Oh, I don’t know,” he said innocently, batting his eyes up at Yuto. “We’re just so pure and sweet, I don’t think we could be gross.”

Yuto laughed loudly, at that. “Oh?” He winked at Hyunggu, a blush already spreading across the shorter man’s face. Yuto really had no right to be able to look that good, and wink at Hyunggu. It should have been illegal.

Hyojong scowled. “I will not hesitate to throw up on you,” he threatened.

Hyunggu and Yuto just laughed. The taller man’s hand slipped into the back pocket of Hyunggu’s jeans, only making his blush worse. As forward as Hyunggu liked to be about certain things, he wasn’t used to anyone else being forward with him. Whenever Yuto did anything affectionate, or blatantly sexual, it surprised Hyunggu. And Yuto always _looked at him_ in a very particular way, with his pretty eyes narrowed in amusement, and a sly smile on his lips. He absolutely knew what he was doing to Hyunggu, and it was clear that he loved it.

Hyunggu wondered what he’d done to deserve sleeping with someone so entirely attractive.

 

Hyojong and Hwitaek’s get togethers were sure to have two things: alcohol, and a very handsy Yuto. Yuto could not keep his hands off of Hyunggu. And Hyunggu really didn’t mind.

They’d both gotten pretty riled up before Hyojong had interrupted, so it was actually a wonder that they were doing as well as they were.

Yuto was leaning against the wall, like a classic cinema heartthrob bad boy. They were both standing in the corner, a little bit away from everyone else, just for the sake of talking to each other. Yuto was grinning down at Hyunggu, one hand on the shorter man’s hip as he spoke in a low voice. “Try it right now,” he said, dark eyes locked onto Hyunggu. His deep, rough voice practically made Hyunggu shiver.

Hyunggu laughed loudly, smacking the taller man on the arm. “I’m not doing the splits right now,” he said, reasonable as he could be, with Yuto _looking at him like that_. Yuto had been pestering him about doing the splits for a few minutes now, trying to make Hyunggu prove that he could actually do it. As much as Hyunggu wanted to do literally whatever Yuto told him to do, he was a more rational person than that.

“Why not?” Yuto asked with a bright laugh. His hand came up to brush the bangs away from Hyunggu’s forehead, his eyes following the movement. Hyunggu almost wanted to tell Yuto to stop touching him, just so he wouldn’t do anything stupid. When he was around Yuto, it was really hard to stop himself from doing anything stupid.

Hyunggu scoffed. “I have many reasons—”

“Like what?” Good _god_ , Yuto was wearing tight pants. Hyunggu hadn’t meant to let his gaze wander, but here he was. Yuto’s thighs were _perfectly_ hugged by the dark fabric, showing the muscle and length of his legs. They were skinny jeans, of course, and while Hyunggu regularly didn’t really love skinny jeans, they were doing everything right for Yuto’s legs. Since they were so tight, they showed the narrowness of his waist, especially compared to the way his shoulders looked in that leather jacket. His waist looked so slim and pretty, Hyunggu couldn’t look away. And—shit, what were they talking about?

“Well,” Hyunggu said, clearing his throat. He so badly wanted to get his hands on Yuto’s thighs. “For one, I haven’t stretched. And that’s dangerous.” He _really_ wanted to touch. Yuto had no business looking that good—they were just hanging out with their friends. It wasn’t a competition, but damn, Yuto was winning. “Also, I’m not doing it in the middle of a party. That’s weird.”

Yuto crossed his arms over his chest. Hyunggu could see the muscles in his biceps, bulging under the leather jacket. Hyunggu swallowed hard. “Neither of those are good reasons.”

Hyunggu laughed incredulously. “Those are very good reasons.” Even though a good portion of him just wanted to not his head and comply with whatever Yuto was telling him to do, no matter how ridiculous. Yuto rolled his eyes dramatically, and Hyunggu laughed. “I only do tricks at shows.”

Yuto raised an eyebrow. He leaned in closer to Hyunggu, so his lips were right next to Hyunggu’s ear, brushing his skin as he spoke with that deep voice of his. “I don’t think that’s entirely true,” he said. “I’ve seen you do plenty of tricks.”

Hyunggu’s jaw dropped at Yuto’s _audacity_.Yuto laughed loudly, pleased with the way he was making Hyunggu react. The shorter man turned around quickly, before he had any more time to look at Yuto, before he could do anything _really_ stupid, and looked around the room.

Yanan was halfway sitting in Changgu’s lap, half lying in Wooseok’s. Hyunggu certainly had a lot to say about _that_ , and while he would definitely come back to that later, to asses it, he wanted to drink. Mostly, so Yuto could stop trying—and succeeding—in seducing him. “Changgu,” he said. The older man turned to look at him, a smile on his face. “Are you drinking tonight?”

“Heck yeah, I am,” Changgu grinned. Hyunggu heard Yuto laugh at the older man’s word choice.

“Wanna do shots?” Hyunggu asked. Yanan leaned forward on Changgu’s lap, far enough to be slipping onto Wooseok’s. Changgu smiled at his boyfriend, taking the opportunity to stand up. Hyunggu noticed the way Yanan didn’t even turn to look at his boyfriend as he stood up, just continued trying to reach for whatever Wooseok was trying to hold away from him. Hyunggu really did have a lot to say about this situation.

“It’s been a while,” Changgu said, clapping Hyunggu on the back. “If I pass out after this, take care of Yanan.” He winked excitedly, going into the kitchen, where Hyojong and Hwitaek were.

Hyunggu glanced at Yanan and Wooseok, then turned back to Yuto. “Aren’t you joining us?” he asked, looking up at the taller man. Yuto’s eyebrows raised, and Hyunggu turned around to walk into the kitchen.

Hyojong whooped loudly upon seeing Changgu, Hyunggu, and Yuto. “Let’s get fucked up!” he yelled. Hwitaek laughed loudly, leaning his whole body into his boyfriend. Hyojong laughed, too, eyes nearly closing with the sound. He handed a shot glass to each of them, including Hwitaek.

Yuto held the glass up to his nose. “What’s this?” he asked.

Hwitaek handed each of them a lime wedge. “Tequila,” he said, eyes getting wide, the way they did when he was thinking about something, or trying to focus.

“I’m going to die,” Changgu said, shaking his head down at the clear liquid.

“Maybe,” Hyojong shrugged. He put his arm around Hwitaek’s body, slipping his hand into the front pocket of his jeans. “Everyone dies eventually, might as well go out with alcohol.”

Hwitaek laughed, wrinkling his nose. “You won’t die,” he assured. “Even if you do,” he cackled, “we’ll keep Yanan safe.”

Hyunggu wanted to point out that someone here seemed _very_ keen on keeping Yanan safe, and that Yanan didn’t seem to mind it too much, either. Instead, he just laughed. “It’ll be fun,” he promised, nudging Changgu with an elbow.

Changgu grinned widely, nodding. “Let’s do it.”

The five of them stood in a circle, holding the glasses up to their lips. They all looked at each other, anticipating the shot. “Okay,” Hyojong said, being far more dramatic than he really needed to be. “Whoever makes a face first has to do ten more shots.”

“Ten is too much,” Hwitaek said, shaking his head.

“Eight.” Hwitaek shook his head. “Five?” Hwitaek shook his head, again. “What the fuck, really?”

Hwitaek sighed. “Yes, really. I don’t want anyone throwing up or passing out.”

“Three?” Hyojong asked in a monotone voice. He was glaring at the red haired man out the side of his eyes.

Hwitaek blinked, considering this. “Three is okay,” he nodded. He lifted his glass, the others following suit.

Hyojong rolled his eyes, pursing his lips. “You are _so_ not getting laid tonight,” he mumbled, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Hwitaek slammed his shoulder into the blond’s, cackling. “Oh, whatever,” he said, clearly not believing a word out of Hyojong’s mouth.

Hyojong smiled a little. “You’re right,” he said. “I’d be an idiot to give up an opportunity to dick you down.”

“Oh, gross,” Hyunggu grimaced, but it was drowned out by Hwitaek’s obnoxious laugh.

“Are we doing shots, or not?” Yuto, the voice of reason asked, putting his hand on the small of Hyunggu’s back. The shorter man turned to smile up at him, noticing the way Yuto’s eyelashes were cast down to look at him.

“Yeah, shut up, let me love my boyfriend for one second, fuck,” Hyojong complained. Hyunggu wrinkled his nose, again. “Whoever makes a face first, has to do three more shots. If it’s me, that’s fine, since I’ll be doing three more shots anyway.”

“We all know it’s not going to be you,” Hwitaek said. “Or Yuto.”

Yuto nodded. “My money’s on Hyunggu losing,” he said.

“Mine’s on Hui,” Hyojong shrugged. “Gotta support my man.”

Hwitaek cocked his head to the side. “Isn’t that going against me?” he asked.

Changgu’s eyes were wide. “I’m pretty sure I’ll die if I do four shots.”

Hyojong snorted. “Stop being a pussy and just do the shot.”

“On the count of three,” Hwitaek said, putting the glass by his lips. “One, two—”

Oh, god, tequila tasted bad. Even more, it fucking burned, all the way down to Hyunggu’s stomach. It felt like he was drinking some satanic form of rubbing alcohol. The lime made it more tolerable, but that really wasn’t saying much. Was Hyojong trying to kill all of them? He wouldn’t be surprised.

The five of them looked at each other around the circle, attempting their best poker faces. Changgu was smiling so wide, Hyunggu thought his face was going to rip in two. Hwitaek looked worried, but that was it. Hyojong looked bored, like the bastard he was. Yuto had his usual, neutral expression on his gorgeous face. Hyunggu was trying _so hard_ to keep it cool. He wasn’t sure he was going to last much longer, he just needed to beat Changgu and Hwitaek.

There was a cough from the group, Hwitaek’s face twisted in disgust and discomfort. “Hyojong, I’m going to kill you,” he coughed, turning to grab a glass of water. “I’m also never sleeping with you, again.” Hyojong’s laughs were loud and full of mischief, obviously pleased with his boyfriend’s reaction.

“Rules are rules,” Hyojong said, shrugging. “You gotta do three more shots, right now.”

Hwitaek’s thick lips came out to a pout. “Right now?” he whined. “I can’t even pace myself?”

“Hell no,” Hyojong said. The rest of them quickly agreed. Hyunggu was glad he wasn’t the one having to do this. “We have to make sure you actually do them.”

Hyunggu held the shot glasses, letting Hyojong pour tequila into each of them. Hwitaek groaned loudly. “You guys are the worst,” he complained. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his very excited boyfriend.

Hyojong cackled, kissing the older man on the cheek. “Fine. I’ll take one of these off of your hands, just because I love you.” Hwitaek’s face lit up.

“Whipped,” Yuto mumbled. Hyojong shot him a look.

“And because it means you owe me, so I get to do a body shot off of you, later.”

Hyunggu had never seen the light leave someone’s face, so quickly. Hwitaek took a shot glass in his hand. “I hate you, but I appreciate you,” he grumbled.

“I do what I can.” Hyojong popped a lime in his mouth, the fruity side facing his boyfriend. Hyunggu had a bad feeling he knew exactly how these shots were going to go, and exactly how Hyojong and Hwitaek were going to be, afterwards.

“This is going to get real gross, real fast,” Yuto said in a low voice, close enough for his breath to tickle Hyunggu’s ear. The shorter man shivered.

Hwitaek kept his round eyes on Hyojong the whole time, glaring at him, even when he tilted his head back to down the shot. He slammed the glass down on their counter, sputtering and coughing. He rolled his eyes as he stepped towards his boyfriend, the younger man throwing an arm around Hwitaek’s waist. Hwitaek bit the lime that was between Hyojong’s teeth, their lips automatically touching. Hyojong squeaked out a pleased giggle.

Hyunggu turned to Yuto, putting his hand on his bicep. “We should leave before they get worse.”

Changgu nodded.

Yuto was turning for the living room. “Yep.”

They decided to sit on the couch, next to where Changgu, Yanan, and Wooseok had created their weird, platonic—maybe not so much—cuddle puddle.

Hyunggu took his place on top of Yuto’s lap, where he figured he belonged. Yuto’s hands rested on the curve of his hips, where the tops of his thighs met his torso. Hyunggu was twisted to the side, so he could still look and talk to Yuto.

“The homecoming game is in a few days,” Hyunggu said. He’d been looking forward to the homecoming game as soon as football season had started. It was the biggest game of the year, at least for the cheerleaders. The routine was coming together pleasantly well, and he was sure the team would kill it at the actual game. He was excited to show everyone what they’d been working on so diligently, for so long.

“That’s cool,” Yuto nodded. He felt so warm right now. His hands were practically burning marks into the jeans Hyunggu wore, but he didn’t mind it, at all. It felt nice, especially since Hwitaek and Hyojong’s apartment was always a few degrees colder than Hyunggu would have liked it. “I’ll be there.”

“You don’t have to,” Hyunggu said quickly. For some reason, the thought of Yuto coming to the big game of the season, watching _him_ cheer and dance, was embarrassing. Most of the time, when he even dared to look at Yuto, his mind went blank of everything it was supposed to do. He didn’t want to anticipate Yuto, only to lose his mind as soon as he saw him in the audience. He couldn’t afford to mess up something this big. Besides, Yuto had neve really seen him cheer, before. That seemed so embarrassing. Hyunggu and Yuto had done some _seriously_ explicit things in their short time together, but got forbid Yuto wants to see the regular, non-sexual Hyunggu, right?

Yuto’s fingers dug into the soft flesh at the top of his thighs. “I want to,” he said.

“We’ll all be there,” Hongseok said, from his spot on the floor with Jinho. Their hands were laced together, legs tangled in a mess of limbs. Jinho was smiling sweetly, as always.

Hyunggu felt his cheeks heat up at all of the attention, so he covered his face with his hands. “Thanks, guys,” he said. Yuto laughed loudly.

“We should order food,” Wooseok said, stretching his arms outwards. When he dropped his arms, they happened to land right over Yanan’s shoulders, Hyunggu easily catching the motion. “I’m starving.”

Hongseok and Changgu were quick to voice their agreement. “Dude, yeah, I’m so hungry.”

“I’m so drunk probably going to cry over a bowl of rice later, so we might as well,” Changgu said with a bright, happy laugh. Yanan laughed at his boyfriend’s ridiculousness, leaning forward on Wooseok’s lap to kiss him on the cheek.

Shinwon already had his phone in his hand, typing numbers onto the screen. “Is everyone good with Chinese?” he asked. Everyone agreed without an issue.

“I’m _really_ good with Chinese,” Changgu commented, giving a sleazy grin and winking at Yanan. Yanan laughed, pushing his boyfriend away to grab him, and pull him back, so he could kiss him on the mouth.

“Make sure you get something that isn’t spicy,” Yuto said over everyone else’s voices. Shinwon nodded, putting the phone up to his ear. He gave the group a thumbs up, leaving the living room so he could stand outside, where it was quiet.

Hyunggu turned to look at Yuto. “You don’t like spicy food?” he asked.

Yuto waved a hand. “I can’t handle it, at all.” His eyes were wide, as if remembering the remnants of all of the spicy food he’d eaten in his life.

“That’s so cute,” Hyunggu giggled. He took Yuto’s face between his hands, squishing his cheeks. Yuto was so fucking _cute_ , how was he even allowed to be real? When Hyunggu had first seen Yuto, he thought he was going to be some terrifyingly intimidating man, with a deep voice, and a nerve-wracking resting face. While most of that was true, Yuto was also so… _soft_. It had been clear to Hyunggu as soon as Yuto had smiled, his eyes closing with his cute laughter. The way Yuto acted, and the things he did, totally contradicted the way he looked. Hyunggu couldn’t have been more attracted to him, if he’d tried.

Hyojong and Hwitaek stumbled out of the kitchen, giggling into each other, their arms wrapped around each other, lips pressed together. “Everyone watch out,” Hyojong said, peppering kisses all over Hwitaek’s face. “Hui’s about to be shitfaced.”

Hwitaek wrinkled his nose, smiling at his boyfriend. “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” He let his head fall onto his boyfriend’s shoulder, the same, bubbly expression on his face.

Hyojong gave the rest of the room a knowing look. It was obvious that Hwitaek was already far along his path to getting ‘shitfaced,’ as Hyojong had put it. Tequila worked fast, Hyunggu was already feeling it. By the looks of it, the rest of them were, too. Yuto always got a really happy, sleepy look in his face when he got drunk. Changgu was a lightweight, and the way he was shouting and laughing at everything was a clear enough indicator of that. And Hyojong had probably been drinking, long before everyone else had. He turned to his red-haired boyfriend, pressing another kiss on his cheek. “Sure, babe,” he said.

“Did I hear someone say Chinese food?” Hwitaek yelled loudly, making the rest of the room laugh at his outburst. He was _definitely_ already drunk.

“Yeah, Shinwon’s ordering,” Hyunggu said between laughs. He was laughing so hard, he was practically bent in half, almost curled into a ball on Yuto’s laugh. He could see Yuto smiling down at him, out of the corner of his eyes.

As if on cue, Shinwon entered the room, shoving his phone into his pocket. “Food’s on the way,” he smiled, flashing finger guns at the group. He sat down cross-legged on the floor, close to where Jinho and Hongseok were sitting.

“Baby, let’s sit down,” Hyojong said, putting his hand on his boyfriend’s back. He guided him towards the couch.

Hwitaek pouted his lips out, wide eyes staring at Hyojong. “I want food,” he said.

Hyojong smiled endearingly at Hwitaek. “We’re getting food.” Hwitaek’s face lit up. Hyojong looked to the rest of the group and rolled his eyes, as if he didn’t think his drunk boyfriend was the cutest thing on earth. “Fucking lightweight.”

“You’re just a heavy weight,” Yuto said, wrapping his arms further around Hyunggu.

Hyojong shrugged. “Come on, let’s sit down.” He squeezed himself onto the couch next to Yuto and Hyunggu. He looked at Hyunggu. “So, I’ve thought a lot about it,” Hyojong said, pulling his boyfriend onto his lap. His breath smelled like tequila and lime. Hwitaek adjusted to his touch, easily fitting onto the blond’s lap. It was obvious that they’d sat on each other’s lap a hundred times, and probably even more. “About being a cheerleader.”

“You’re not going to?” Hyunggu had expected it, to be honest. While it would have been great to have Hyojong on the team, and while _he_ would have been great, it wasn’t really in Hyojong’s category of interests.

Hyojong shook his head, moving his hair out of his face. “Nah. It’d be fun, and whatever, but it’s too much of a commitment.”

Hyunggu nodded. “I under—”

“I gotta pump one into my man at least once a day,” he said, stretching his arms above his head.

The room was quiet for a split second, everyone trying to process what Hyojong had said. Then, in a rain of disgust, everyone was yelling at Hyojong, groaning, and Hyunggu thought he saw Wooseok throw something at the blond. Hwitaek looked happier than Hyunggu had ever seen him, and he briefly wondered if there was something wrong with the older man.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Yuto all-but-yelled, finishing his sentence with a small laugh. His laugh was so loud and pure, Hyunggu couldn’t get enough of it. It was more like a giggle, really, and seeing it come out of the tall, handsome Yuto, really was a trip.

Shinwon was either pretending to gag, or actually gagging—Hyunggu couldn’t tell. Hyojong and Hwitaek were laughing so hard they were rocking in place. They were so happy with causing everyone else’s trauma.

“Pump one into your man?” Wooseok asked, face twisted into a disgusted expression, like he’d just smelled something foul, or tasted something really bitter. “Oh my _god_.” Changgu and Yanan quickly nodded, the younger of the two giving an unpleased shudder.

“That’s the nastiest thing you’ve ever said,” Jinho said, wrinkling his small, button-like nose.

“Really?” Hyojong asked, turning his head to raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “ _That’s_ the nastiest? I really need to try harder, then.” 

Everyone practically screamed in protest, which only made Hyojong laugh harder.

“I’m really going to barf, if you keep going,” Shinwon said, distressed. His wide eyes were focused on an area of the ground, quickly shaking his head.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough,” Hwitaek said. It didn’t sound very convincing, though, since he was still laughing like crazy. “You’re scaring the kids.” He laughed louder, happily leaning back onto Hyojong.

“It’s like listening to your parents talk about their sex life,” Hyunggu said, grimacing. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Hyojong really did not have a filter. He was willing to say anything, regardless of how much other people didn’t want him to. And while Hwitaek pretended to stop him, or at least control him, it was obvious that he actually liked it. They really were that old PDA couple that everyone couldn’t help but to love.

Changgu stood, stepping over people’s feet, so he could get closer to the kitchen. “Does anyone else need another shot?” he asked. A few people nodded and raised their hands, including Yuto. After Hyojong’s comment, Hyunggu figured most everyone _really_ needed another.

Yanan sat up on Wooseok’s lap, looking at his boyfriend. “Are you sure you can take more?” he asked, eyebrows knitting in slight concern. Changgu nodded, flashing a wide smile, and disappeared inside of the kitchen. Yanan immediately turned to look at Wooseok. “Are you staying with us?” He was still sitting on Wooseok’s lap, his long legs stretched out where Changgu had been siting.

Wooseok wasn’t moving, or putting his hands on Yanan, or even doing anything at all, besides looking up at Yanan with awe filled eyes. Somehow, though, it felt like Wooseok was being just as intimate as if he’d been touching Yanan. Hyunggu almost felt like he shouldn’t have been looking at them, because it looked like they should have been in private. “It’s up to you,” Wooseok said. Hyunggu was sure he shouldn’t have been paying such close attention. Other people in the room were talking, he should have listened to them or something, not invaded on the weird sense of privacy Wooseok and Yanan were sharing. “I’m fine with whatever.” Wooseok gave a small smile up to Yanan.

Yanan excitedly put his hand on top of Wooseok’s. “Stay with us, tonight,” he grinned, eyes steady on Wooseok’s face.

Wooseok just nodded, gaze unmoving from Yanan’s face. “Yuto, are you going home after this?” he asked. Yanan picked a piece of lint off of the taller man’s shirt, flicking it to the side with a wide smile.

Yuto shrugged, shifting Hyunggu’s body with the gesture. “I don’t know, yet,” he said. “Whatever Kino wants to do.”

Hyunggu shifted on top of Yuto, so that his cheek was pressed to the taller man’s chest. “I don’t care what we do,” he said. His lips were sticking out from his cheek being squished against Yuto. “I just have practice tomorrow at noon.” He’d gotten off of practice right before he’d gone over to Yuto’s today, and he’d be there past midnight, tomorrow. They only had less than a week until the homecoming game, so his free time was about to be very, very limited. He just hoped he wouldn’t be hungover, come tomorrow. Actually, he should probably start sobering up now, if he wanted to be functional any time soon.

Yuto squeezed Hyunggu around the waist, the affectionate gesture making Hyunggu smile. “We should probably go back to the dorm, then, so you can just walk over, in the morning,” he said.

There was a knock on the door, and Shinwon jumped up to open it. While he was talking to the delivery man, Hyunggu sat up on Yuto’s lap. “That sounds good,” he said, smiling down at the taller man. Now that the party had calmed down a little bit, he was feeling pretty exhausted. He’d practiced hard and early, today, and it was doing his stamina no favours.

Changgu returned with the shots, skillfully holding all five of them in both of his hands, managing to only spill a little bit of the liquid. He handed one to Hyojong, who downed it before Changgu could even get to the next person. He handed one to Hongseok, who got scolded by Jinho for drinking more, when they had to get up early to work out together.

As soon as Changgu handed one to Yuto, Yuto snapped his head towards Wooseok. “Dude, want to do a lover’s shot?” he asked.

Wooseok nodded excitedly. “Absolutely,” he said. He gently moved Yanan onto the couch, despite the older man’s pouty expressions. Hyunggu raised his eyebrows. Woosoek stood up, taking one of the shots out of Changgu’s hands. “Let’s get it.”

Yuto pat Hyunggu on the side of his hip, urging him off of him. Hyunggu figured his expression was similar to what Yanan’s had been. Yuto was warm, and soft, and Hyunggu was so, so sleepy. “Sorry,” Yuto said, standing up.

Hyojong clapped and whooped as Wooseok and Yuto linked their arms. They were smiling brightly at each other. “Shot! Shot! Shot!” yelled Hyojong. “Get fucked up.”

Yuto laughed at his eternally classy choice of vocabulary. “Ready?” he asked Wooseok.

Wooseok looked at the clear liquid sloshing in the glass, with wide eyes. “Only if you are,” he said.

“You got moved, too?” Yanan said, crossing his long arms over his chest.

Hyunggu nodded, but laughed. “Yeah, but it’s okay. Yuto and I aren’t together, so it doesn’t really matter.”

Whoops.

Yanan blinked, then pulled his lips up into a smile. “Wooseok and I aren’t, either.”

Why couldn’t Hyunggu just keep his mouth shut, sometimes. “Oh.” He wanted to ask Yanan a number of things, but mostly why he was acting like he and Wooseok were together. He used all the willpower in his body to not say it. “I know.” He gave a nervous laugh.

Yanan smiled at him, a mixture of wariness and confusion hidden in his face. He nodded, turning back to the scene at hand.

Yuto and Wooseok downed their shot in one, swift movement. Hyojong clapped some more, rocking Hwitaek’s body on his lap. Hwitaek clapped along, too, even though Hyunggu wasn’t sure he knew what they were clapping for.

“Fuck!” Wooseok exclaimed. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, face twisted in disgust. “That shit’s nasty. Tastes like ass.”

Hyojong cackled. “Ass tastes better.” A few people in the room groaned, again. Hyojong was so, so gross, but also so hilarious. It was hard to actually be mad at him.

“Let’s eat,” Shinwon said, setting bags of Chinese takeout on the floor. He threw the plastic-wrapped utensils and chopsticks next to them. He grabbed a box out of one of the bags, receding into the corner to eat it. He was shoveling rice into his mouth, making Hyunggu laugh at the top of his lungs.

Hands reached to grab at whatever food they could get a hold of, chatter starting up, louder than it had been, before.

Hyunggu decided on a box of yaki udon noodles. He was about to sit back on the couch when Yuto grabbed him around the waist, stopping him. Without a word, he maneuvered Hyunggu according to where he was stepping, and sat on the couch. He pulled Hyunggu on top of him again, carefully holding his box of food upright.

Everyone started eating, little talk happening in the room, especially considering the fact that there were ten, mostly drunk men in there. Hyojong fed the drunken Hwitaek that was sitting on his lap, laughing loudly whenever Hwitaek spilled food on his shirt. Changgu held onto Yanan tightly, both of them taking turns feeding each other, like the overly affectionate couple they were. Hyunggu didn’t want to point it out, or draw attention to it, but Yanan would occasionally use his chopsticks to feed Wooseok greasy noodles, the taller man happily accepting the gesture. Jinho and Hongseok were feeding themselves, quietly talking to each other. Jinho would cutely laugh at something Hongseok said, earning a happy smile from his boyfriend. Shinwon was joining in one everyone’s conversations, practically rolling on the floor with laughter whenever Wooseok did something especially dumb and comedic.

Yuto was quietly eating a box of fried rice, his cheeks looking really cute as he chewed. Hyunggu just sat on his lap, happily, like he belonged there. The taller man spilled some rice on Hyunggu’s lap, making a small, surprised noise.

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking surprised.

“It’s okay.” Hyunggu couldn’t stop laughing at how cute Yuto was. He was cuter than anyone else he’d ever met. He was _far_ cuter than Hyunggu himself, and definitely cuter than anyone else in the room. He was the cutest person Hyunggu had ever met. He laughed happily, taking Yuto’s cheeks in one of his hands. He squished Yuto’s face in his hand, and giggled a how cute he was. He leaned forward and kissed Yuto on the mouth.

Hyunggu was pretty sure that Yuto was the perfect human being. There wasn’t anything wrong with him. Yuto was the sexiest person he’d even met, but also the cutest person he’d ever met.

Hyunggu thought that he’d be a really great person to date.

Except, Hyunggu remembered, that wasn’t a possibility.

Yuto didn’t date.

And Hyunggu was totally fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Please, please, please_ leave a comment telling me how you feel about this fic. I'd love to hear all of your feedback, and what you like about this fic, so I can try to make this the best fic it could be!
> 
> Also, I've been writing new fics like every other second lately, so you all should go check those out.  
> If you want to read about Yuto's bday sex, click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13466430)  
> If you want to eat about Kino getting his ass ate go [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13540290)  
> And, finally, if you want to read a new, chaptered fic I'm writing about bad boy Hyojong, and class president Hwitaek, go [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13667256/chapters/31394133)
> 
> Of course, check out all of my other fics as well!
> 
> Thank you so much!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this! This chapter is fairly uneventful, but hopefully it makes up for my absence? I wrote this while super sleepy, and I think it's apparent, lol.
> 
> I hope y'all like porn LMAO
> 
> Thank you for reading, and be sure to enjoy!

Kino had texted Yuto long after Yuto had gone to bed.

Regularly, Yuto would have stayed up a little longer, to watch a movie with Wooseok, or to wait for Kino’s cheer practice to end. Wooseok wasn’t feeling up to doing anything other than moping in his room, due to the most recent Yanan and Changgu developments, and Kino had told Yuto not to wait for him, since he was going to have practice until an ungodly hour of the night. The homecoming game was the upcoming weekend, so Kino was practicing, practicing, practicing, with little time to do anything else. Yuto was fine with that, he understood that people had priorities, but let’s face it, he was a person with a high sex drive, and not much could be done about that.

Yuto had woken up around three in the morning, due to his phone vibrating. At first, he was just going to ignore it and go back to sleep. Then, it vibrated a few more times, so he decided to at least partially wake up and read the texts on his phone.

‘ _Yuto-yaaa, are you awake?~ ✿_ ’  
‘ _I just got off practice_ ’  
‘ _I can still come over if you want_ ’  
‘ _I want to (•ө•)♡_ ’  
‘ _want you_ ’

Just like that, Yuto was wide awake. He’d texted Kino back, telling him to get to his dorm as quickly as he could. He’d turned the light on, eager to see Kino. Luckily, he was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt, so they wouldn’t have to waste any more time. Kino could just let himself in, like he usually did if they met late, and they could get to it.

Kino was shutting Yuto’s bedroom door behind himself. “I’m sorry it’s so late,” Kino whispered, smiling nervously up at Yuto. “Practice lasted longer than I thought it was going to.” He tiptoed up to where Yuto was standing in front of his bed, round eyes focused on him.

Yuto smiled, leaning down to softly kiss Kino on the mouth. “You can tell how much I mind,” he said, snaking his arms around the younger man’s body.

“Even so,” Kino said quietly, “it is really late, and you didn’t have to respond.” Regardless, he leaned into Yuto’s touch, shifting to press his body flush with the other’s. His hands came up to rest on top of Yuto’s biceps, smoothing over the fabric of his t-shirt.

Yuto bend down to press a warm kiss against the skin of Kino’s neck. His words vibrated against the younger man. “Trust me, I don’t mind,” he said. He actually welcomed Kino’s presence. Since Kino had been practicing so late recently, they hadn’t had much time to themselves, to do whatever they wanted. Even when they were together, they were usually around someone else, so it wasn’t like they could tear each other apart in the way they wanted to. 

“I just really wanted to see you,” Kino said, hands lightly squeezing the taller man’s biceps. “I’ve been so busy and tired, lately. I just want to…” He looked off to the side, biting at his lower lip.

A slow smile spread over Yuto’s face. “Relieve some tension?” he questioned. Kino looked at him with those large, star-filled eyes, and nodded. Finally, someone understood why Yuto liked sex. Besides the obvious fact that it felt fucking good, and he got to see the prettiest man on earth be unbelievably sexy, sex was a way for Yuto to let off steam, or to cure his boredom, or to solve whatever momentary problem he was having. “We just have to stay quiet.” He moved his hands under the hem of Kino’s shirt, rolling it up so he could remove it. “Wooseok is asleep.”

Kino gave a quick nod. “I figured.” He smiled when Yuto haphazardly threw his shirt over his shoulder. Yuto really did like that smile. It was so appealing, he couldn’t imagine anyone not being affected by it. “I love cheering all day like this, but I can’t wait until we have more time to do what we want.” He fit his hand down the front of Yuto’s boxers, wrapping his fingers around the older man’s girth.

Yuto wheezed, a little. Kino’s fingers were cold from being outside, but they felt good. He always knew exactly what to do to make Yuto feel good. “Me too,” he agreed, giving a quiet grunt when Kino started moving his hand. As if he weren’t already mostly hard from having to wait for Kino to get here. What could he say, he was an excitable college student.

“Here, sit down,” Kino said, pulling his hand out of Yuto’s boxers. He guided Yuto to sit on the edge of his bed, dropping to his knees without hesitation. Yuto audibly groaned. Kino was too fucking seductive for his own good. He pulled Yuto’s boxers down, eyes hungrily scanning his bare skin. “I’ve been wanting to do this a lot lately.” He stuck his tongue out, and ran it over the head of Yuto’s cock.

Yuto was pretty sure his voice sounded strained. “You have?” Yuto wondered where Kino had been his whole life. Getting head was fantastic, but giving it was usually less than thrilling. No one was supposed to _want_ to give head. That was, like, every man’s dream come true. Kino was possibly too good to be true, yet here he was. Kneeling between Yuto’s legs, eager as ever.

Soft lips glided over the head of Yuto’s length, until Kino had it in his mouth, softly suckling at it. His tongue swirled around the head and under the ridge. His pink lips looked really pretty, pulled tight around Yuto. He pulled off with an obscene pop. “Of course I have,” he said. He licked over the slit, making the older man’s hips buck. “I like blowing you.”

Yuto had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep from coming. That would have been embarrassing. “Oh my god,” was all he uttered, trying his best not to repeat Kino’s words in his head. What sort of perfect freak was Kino? He _liked_ blowing Yuto? That was some next level shit, for sure, and Yuto was sure he’d never meet someone so ideal for his sexual needs.

Wet heat enveloped the head of Yuto’s cock, moving to take more of him in. Kino’s lips were tightly stretched, tongue following prominent veins as he passed over the shaft. His mouth was so hot, Yuto felt like he was going to burn right under him. He was sure he’d be fine with that. His tongue, and lips, and the insides of his cheeks were soft, wetting every inch of Yuto they covered. When his lips reached the base of Yuto’s length, Yuto could feel his throat tightening up at the intrusion. Nonetheless, Kino willed away his gag reflex, just so Yuto’s cock could tease at the back of his throat. And then he started _moving_ and it was Yuto who had to keep from making noise, this time. Kino was pulling back, sucking _hard_. He moved all the way from the base, to the ridge of the head, in one smooth movement. Kino started bobbing his head, pulling back all the way to the very tip, where he kissed at the head, just to rush forward to take all of Yuto in, filling his mouth as much as it could be filled. Yuto could feel whenever precome leaked from the slit, and he could feel himself getting closer whenever Kino just licked it up like it was his God-given right.

“Oh my god,” Yuto repeated, running a hand through Kino’s messy black hair. He liked seeing Kino’s flawless face, and the sultry way he looked up at Yuto when there was a cock in his mouth.

Kino removed his mouth, cold air hitting Yuto’s spit-slicked skin. He blinked up at the older man. “Good?” he asked. Yuto nodded, feeling the soft strands of hair glide between his fingers. Kino shoved Yuto’s shoulder, willing him to lie down. Yuto happily obeyed, obliged to do whatever Kino wanted him to, after that blowjob. “Good. I really need you to fuck me, though.”

For whatever reason, hearing Kino say anything relatively vulgar, made Yuto’s head spin and his cock twitch. He was so used to Kino saying sweet, positive things. He liked those things. But these things, the things that only Yuto heard, when they were alone, were his favourite things. They made Kino all the more sexy, as if he could stand to be much more than he already was.

“Yeah,” Yuto breathed. He hurried to pull Kino’s pants off, staring in awe at his muscular thighs. The younger man reached into his nightstand and handed him the lube, placing it in his hand with a playful wink. Yuto almost came. “Absolutely. Come here.” He pat his own lap, grinning when Kino sat on his hips. Yuto’s cock ground into the soft flesh of Kino’s ass, making him grit his teeth so he wouldn’t make a noise. He coated his fingers in the slick substance of the lube, watching the way Kino licked his lips at the sight. He slid his fingers up the inside of Kino’s thigh, chuckling at the small whimpers the shorter man gave, and the way his hips twitched. “Horny, much?” he teased.

“Please,” Kino pouted, sticking his lips out.

Yuto nodded. He circled a finger around Kino’s hole, feeling the puckered flesh there. “Kiss me,” he said. They’d hardly kissed since Kino had arrived. Yuto had kissed him a little, when he’d first gotten here, but other than that, Kino’s mouth had been busy doing other things.

Kino leaned down, sticking his ass out, just like Yuto had wanted him to. He looked down at Yuto’s chest, and then back up to his face. “Why are you still wearing a shirt?” he complained, face close to the other man’s. He pecked Yuto’s lips in a cute way, not at all in the way than Yuto had been wanting him to kiss him, but still welcome.

Yuto laughed. “I’ll take it off in a minute,” he said. Really, undressing _himself_ was not his number one priority. Kino was naked, so he was happy. He captured the younger man’s lips in a kiss, letting his tongue slide along the crease of them. He could feel Kino’s smile against his own mouth, and the way he slowly moved to kiss him back.

“Good,” Kino said against his mouth. “I hate when you wear shirts.”

Yuto decided to take this opportunity to press a long finger inside of him, grinning at the way Kino gasped. “I hate when you wear clothes,” he said, voice low. He bit Kino’s lower lip, gently tugging at it with his teeth. His finger was all the way inside the younger man, now, so he twisted it, making sure to press at his inner walls. He wanted to open Kino up as quickly as possible, without wasting any time.

Kino ground his hips back on Yuto’s finger, giving a breathy moan. “I’ll stop wearing clothes if you stop wearing shirts.”

Yuto pumped his finger inside of Kino, adding a second one shortly after that. Thankfully, Kino was so used to getting fingered by Yuto, that it hardly took any time at all. Kino knew how to relax to make it easier, and Yuto knew how to stretch Kino on his fingers, to open him up. “Tempting,” he jested.

Kino gave a breathy laugh, sliding his tongue against the inside of Yuto’s mouth. Somehow, Kino always tasted sweet. Yuto didn’t know if it was because he actually tasted sweet, or because Yuto was delusional and _thought_ Kino was sweet, but either way, it was pleasant. Kino was pleasant. “I’ve missed this,” he said, sounding relieved and content, even though Yuto currently had his fingers in his ass.

Yuto scissored his fingers inside of Kino, the younger man choking out a moan. “I know,” he said. Kino’s body was pressed close to his, thick thighs practically holding Yuto’s narrow waist in place. “Me too.” He could see Kino’s cherry red lips, shining with saliva, both from sucking Yuto off, and from the kissing. His cheeks were flushed pink, visible even in dim lighting of Yuto’s dorm room. His skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, pale and glowing, like the moon looked in the sky. “You’re so pretty.”

Kino gave a high-pitched moan, a smile fluttering over his lips. “You think so?” he smiled, looking down at Yuto’s face.

Yuto pressed a third finger inside of the younger man, smiling wide at the reactions Kino gave. “I think so,” he said. He pressed a warm kiss to Kino’s throat, teeth catching at smooth skin. Of course he thought Kino was pretty. He was sure Kino knew that, too, since it was a good portion of what Yuto said to him. He was also sure that Kino just liked asking, so he could hear Yuto say it. He shoved his fingers deep inside of Kino, fingertips brushing at a sensitive bundle of nerves. “I think you’re so fucking pretty.”

The younger man squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lower lip. “ _Fuck_.” He pressed his ass back into Yuto’s hand. Yuto wriggled his fingers inside of Kino, pushing hard against his inner walls. Kino rode his fingers for a moment, moving his hips, rolling his body to get more sensation. “Come on, please hurry.”

Yuto sucked on the shorter man’s lower lip. “I’m hurrying, baby.” He moved his fingers in and out of Kino, feeling him clench around his fingers. He twisted his fingers, precome dripping onto Yuto’s shirt. “Trust me, I want it just as bad as you do.” Lately, he’d been living without his much-needed sex life. All he’d done when he was alone was think about Kino, and his pretty mouth, and his tight ass. He’d just wanted Kino to come over, and be exactly how he was right now, breathless and on top of him.

“Really?” Kino asked, this time sounding more genuine, as opposed to his usual, flirtatious tone. Yuto didn’t understand how he still got surprised whenever he was complimented, like he couldn’t believe how great he was.

Yuto pulled his fingers out of the man, quirking an eyebrow up at him. He sat up, letting his lips brush against Kino’s, kissing him slowly. “Of course,” he said against Kino’s mouth. “I thought about you all the time.”

Kino looked genuinely shocked. “You did?” He rolled over onto his back when Yuto nudged at his hip. Lying down like this, he looked like some sort of angel, with his dark hair and pale skin, body perfectly sculpted, like he was made just to torture Yuto with how unbelievable he was. Kino willingly spread his legs, bending them at the knee, so the older man could get the perfect view.

Yuto stood up off of the bed, rolling a condom over himself as he stood at the foot of the bed. He dripped more lube onto his length. He pumped over himself a few times, to slick himself up, before lining the head of his cock up with Kino’s entrance. “Well, yeah. I really like sleeping with you, Kino.”

Kino’s hands came up to lie over Yuto’s biceps. “Take your shirt off, first,” he said, pleased grin coming over his features. He pulled at the hem of Yuto’s t-shirt, urging him to get rid of the fabric.

Yuto snorted, but took his shirt off anyway. “Here I am, complimenting you, and you just want to look at my body.”

Kino’s hands raked down the expanse of Yuto’s chest, feeling every bump of muscle under his pretty palms. His eyelashes brushed the tops of his cheeks, eyes scanning the bare skin. “You’re so _hot_ ,” he breathed. He scooted closer to Yuto, wrapping his muscular legs around the taller man’s hips.

Yuto pressed himself into Kino, the thick head of his cock breaching the tight ring of muscle, pushing his inner walls apart with every inch he buried inside of the younger man. “I just,” he grunted, voice strained, “woke up.”

Kino gave a long, drawn-out moan when Yuto bottomed out. “Oh, fuck,” he gasped. “You feel so good. It’s been too long, Yuto, I wanted this so badly. It’s all I could think about, at practice, so I had to come over. You’re so big, and you feel so _good_ , I wanted this so much.”

He was babbling now, and as cute as it was, if he kept talking like this, Yuto wasn’t going to last for very long. Yuto pulled his hips back, perhaps a little faster than he should have, because Kino gave a strangled moan, back arching off of the bed. “Sorry,” Yuto said instantly, smoothing his hands over Kino’s thighs. “I’ve wanted this too.”

“You can move,” Kino said. “It feels good, and I don’t want to wait.” His legs pulled Yuto closer, giving the older man no further initiative to start moving.

He was slow, at first. He didn’t want to hurt Kino, even if he said it felt good. Besides, if he started out too quickly, he was going to finish in no time, and that’d be embarrassing. He pulled almost all the way out, until just the tip of his cock was kissing the pucker of Kino’s entrance, and then he’d slowly roll his hips forward, making sure that Kino could feel every inch of him, until he had no more left to give. He ground his hips into the malleable flesh of the shorter man’s ass, giving them both enough friction to feel good, but no more than that. Kino was so hot around him, and so tight, he was sure he was sweating, even though he’d hardly moved this whole time. He couldn’t _believe_ how tight Kino was. It’d been a while since they’d actually had sex, since they’d been mostly reduced to quick handjobs whenever they had a few minutes to spare, but it hadn’t been _that_ long. Even with how quickly Kino had opened up, and how easily Yuto had loosened him, he was _tight_. It was making it ridiculously hard for Yuto to keep a single coherent thought in his head.

“You’re tight,” he commented, ever-so-intelligently. Trust Yuto to always have something inspirational and scholarly to say.

“Yeah,” Kino said softly. His eyes were closed, long eyelashes apparent against his skin. He looked serene, and peaceful, and maybe kind of tired. “It’s been too long.”

For some reason, Yuto was really tempted to break the peaceful environment they’d created. He liked seeing Kino worked up, gasping and panting for more of the older man. He was gorgeous when he was at ease, but when he was needy for Yuto’s cock, he was more appealing than Yuto could ever imagine explaining to someone. He pulled his hips back at the same, slow pace he’d been using, but snapped his hips forward a little harder. Kino gasped, fingers tightening in the sheets of Yuto’s bed. Yuto smiled at the crease that formed between his eyebrows, and the way his lips parted in pleasure.

“Stay quiet,” Yuto reminded. Despite his own words, he snapped his hips forward again, the head of his cock teasing at Kino’s prostate. He ran his hands over the soft insides of Kino’s thighs, watching the flesh spill out between his fingers as he squeezed. His hands moved up to Kino’s hips, then up his waist, and up to his ribcage. He brushed the rough pads of his fingers over the younger man’s pert nipples, wanting to see the surprised buck of his hips he gave at the sensation. “We can’t let Wooseok hear us, now can we?”

Kino quickly shook his head. He still wasn’t looking at Yuto, his eyes closed so he could enjoy as much of the sensation as he was getting. “Go faster,” he said. His round cheeks were thoroughly pink, the same pretty hue as his lips.

Yuto pulled his hips back a little faster, and rocked forward, fully burying himself inside of Kino, in one swift movement. A loud moan bubbled up from Kino’s throat. “Quiet, quiet,” Yuto said. “I can’t go fast if you’re going to be loud.” Seriously, the last thing he needed was for Wooseok to hear what went down between Kino and Yuto when they thought no one was listening. Wooseok would just tell Shinwon, who would undoubtedly tell Hyojong and Hwitaek, and then Yuto would literally never heard the end of that. He could already imagine Hyojong mocking the way Kino moaned. Yeah, that was the last thing on earth he wanted to happen.

Kino nodded, and _barely_ managed to keep his moan down this time. He slapped a hand over his mouth, hoping to muffle even more noise, ad _finally_ looked up at Yuto. His eyes were shiny, and brown, and perfect, and the desperate way he was looking up at Yuto want to give up their silence, so he could fuck Kino into oblivion, like he deserved to be fucked.

Yuto decided to meet himself in the middle, fucking into Kino with quick, deep thrusts, but only if the younger man truly kept quiet. His hands held Kino around the ribcage, high enough up so he could skim his thumbs over his nipples. Every time, Kino’s hips bucked, and a high-pitched cry threatened to escape him, but never did.

There was a tight coil of heat burning in the put of Yuto’s stomach, and at the base of his spine. It had been tightening over the past few days, when he couldn’t see Kino. Now, it was only getting hotter and tighter, and he knew he wasn’t going to last for much longer. Regularly, they would have had more time to simply devour each other. Due to the hour of night, and how long it’d been since they’d last had sex, Yuto’s stamina was exponentially decreased. It would have been embarrassing, but now, they were so focused on just _just getting off_ , he didn’t think either of them really cared.

“Good?” Yuto asked. His sharp hipbones were slapping against Kino’s ass. He was trying to make the skin-to-skin contact as quiet as possible, but he was fucking the other man so quickly, it might as well have been useless. He just hoped that the noise didn’t carry as well as, say, a moan would. He tried to make the movements of his hips as smooth as possible, partially for Kino’s benefit, but mostly for the sake of not knocking his headboard against the wall. _That_ was a sound that could hardly be obscured, once it had already started. The smoother Yuto’s motions, the less it banged, and the less his skin slapped against Kino’s.

Round eyes looked up at Yuto, the shorter man nodding his head. His black bangs bounced against his forehead as he did, making him appear a lot cuter than he should have, considering the fact that Yuto was many inches deep inside of him.

“You feel so good,” Yuto cooed, giving a particularly hard thrust. Kino whined, the noise muffled by his own hand. “So good for me, huh, baby?” He liked calling Kino that. Baby. It fit him well. Kino was soft, and cute, and he always smelled nice. And it seemed to make Kino blush every time, and Yuto rather liked the way he looked when he was flustered, so he kept on doing it. It made the air seem a little hotter, their bodies seem a little more tense. He wanted a release _so_ badly. He’d wanted to fuck Kino like this for days and days on end. Besides the handjobs, and one clumsy blowjob, Yuto hadn’t really gotten off lately. His hand and imagination didn’t really do the job for him, especially compared to the real thing.

Kino gave another desperate nod. He rolled his hips off of the bed, rolled like he knew _exactly_ what it was doing to Yuto. His body curved so pleasantly, hips working to make grind on Yuto’s cock.

Yuto groaned, quickly silencing himself by biting his bottom lip. Here he was, telling Kino to stay quiet, and he was the one being loud. It wasn’t his fault the other man was so good at this. He hadn’t started talking to Kino in hopes of him being some sort of sex god. He hadn’t _asked_ for this. Kino just happened to be the most perfect, skilled being in the world. Yuto couldn’t help but to make a noise or two.

Yuto wrapped a rough hand around Kino’s hard length. A loud moan erupted from the younger man when Yuto started moving his hand. Kino moved his hand away from his mouth, just to pant out a “sorry,” before replacing it. Kino’s cock was slippery with his own precome, making it easy for Yuto to touch him. He tugged over the shaft of the shorter man’s cock in time with his own thrusts. He made sure to twist his rough palm over the head, whenever he buried his cock deep inside of Kino. His thrusts were becoming increasingly sloppier, hard to maneuver the way he wanted to, when he was feeling this hazy with pleasure. It was hard to aim perfectly, so he settled for brute force, trying to make Kino feel as good as possible, even without his precise thrusts. Needless to say, the sound of his hips snapping up against Kino’s ass was not a quiet sound. He was going hard, and fast, with the sole purpose of getting Kino off before his upcoming orgasm.

Yuto squeezed the other man’s cock tighter, pumping over him quickly. He twisted his hand around the very base, working all the way up to the tip. He slipped the pads of his fingers over the slit, earning more precome.

“So pretty like this,” Yuto grunted, not able to say much more. He was so, so close to coming, but he couldn’t do so unless Kino came. He peeled Kino’s hand off of his mouth, leaning down to capture his bitten lips in a kiss. At this point, it was less kissing, and more of just desperately licking into each other’s mouths, but it was good nonetheless.

He pressed his hips closer to Kino, making sure to bury as much of his cock inside of him as he could. The head of his cock repeatedly hit the younger man’s prostate. Yuto was swallowing every strangled noise Kino made. He could feel the cheeks of Kino’s ass jiggle at every rough thrust, and it only drew him closer to orgasm. Kino’s ass was so perfect, in so many ways. It was thick, and muscular, but jiggled ever-so-nicely. Yuto couldn’t get enough of it.

“Close,” Kino whispered, breath harsh against the taller man’s mouth.

“Good,” Yuto said, thrusts unrelenting. “Come for me, baby.”

 

They were laying in Yuto’s bed, the shorter man’s cute cheek squished against Yuto’s bare chest. They always did this, after sex. Yuto wouldn’t have called it cuddling, in front of Hyojong or another one of his friends, but that was exactly what it was. Kino really seemed to like doing this after they just exhausted themselves. Kino was a very touchy person in general, and it was only amplified after sex. Besides, Yuto liked it, too. It was a nice change of pace, from ripping each other apart, to basking in the pleasant warmth of the afterglow. Kino was soft, and giving, and Yuto liked being close to him in a way that wasn’t inside of him.

“You know,” Kino said, looking up at him. Yuto was petting his hair, running his fingers through the inky black strands. “I am literally offended at how good you look after just waking up.”

 

The way Kino said it, Yuto couldn’t help but to laugh. “I really don’t look that good,” he said. No one looked good right after waking up. Except for Kino, which managed to amaze him every time the younger man stayed the night. “My face is bloated.”

The younger man poked a finger at the side of Yuto’s cheek. “It’s cute.” He rolled more on top of the taller man, legs hugging him, along with his toned arms. Yuto just kept stroking Kino’s hair, looking up at him and wondering how someone could be so undoubtedly attractive. Seriously, everyone who met Kino couldn’t help but to find him gorgeous, in one way or another. It was no wonder Yuto still got awkward and nervous whenever he complimented him. Kino was too good for everyone around him, yet he was incredibly nice about it. He didn’t act like he knew he was better than literally every other person on the planet, even though he most definitely was. He could have been a total asshole, and people most likely would have still liked him, just because he was hot and charismatic. But he was attractive _and_ kind, and Yuto didn’t know if he’d ever be able to wrap his head around the concept. “You’re coming to the game on Saturday, right?” He blinked those big, hopeful eyes at Yuto, and Yuto melted into his bed.

“Of course I am,” he said. All of their friends always went to the football games, and this was one game he was actually looking forward to. Not for the game, or the atmosphere. He just wanted to see Kino cheer. “I haven’t seen you cheer yet, after all.”

Kino wiggled, eyebrows knit. He looked nervous. “I hope you like it.”

As if that were really even a question. Kino was talented at everything, and he worked really hard to be that way. For fuck’s sake, he’d gotten out of practice at dead in the night. And he was sure to have to be back in the morning. Yuto scoffed. “I’m sure I’ll like it. You’ll be there, and you’ve worked your ass off.” He squeezed a handful of Kino’s ass in the hand that wasn’t currently playing in his hair. “Not literally.” He chuckled at his own joke.

Kino pressed his face in Yuto’s neck. Yuto could feel the smile on his lips, pressed against his own skin. “Thank God for that,” he laughed. He tightened his arms around Yuto. He was always so warm. Not like Wooseok got when they were under a blanket for more than three minutes, where it was too hot, and Yuto felt like sweating and kicking Wooseok out of the bed. Kino was warm like pleasant drowsiness, and the sun that broke through the clouds on a particularly windy day. He was comforting.

Yuto smiled. “You’re telling me.”

It was quiet, for a moment. They were both still awake, and undoubtedly smiling. They were just enjoying each other’s presence, for a moment. Yuto liked that they could exist in silence, like this. It was peaceful, and sometimes he didn’t have a whole lot of things to talk about. He didn’t like the idea of talking just to entertain someone else, and sometimes talking was kind of exhausting. He and Kino could just lie in peace, and it was good.

“Hey, we should seriously sleep,” Yuto said, patting Kino on the shoulder. “It’s late. Or early, whatever. But I’m tired, and I’m sure you’re exhausted.” He ran his fingertips up Kino’s arms, finding comfort in the younger man’s soft skin.

Kino leaned up to look at Yuto through squinty, already sleep-filled eyes. “Does that mean I have to move?” His lips were in a cute little pout, so Yuto leaned up to kiss them. It was fleeting, and casual, nothing like the way they’d been kissing before. It was just a kiss for Yuto to let Kino know how absolutely adorable he was.

Yuto smiled, and shook his head. “You can stay where you are.” He moved both of his hands to wrap around the thinnest part of Kino’s waist, under his rubs and above his prominent hipbones. “Kiss me, though?”

Kino smiled, and even though he looked tired, he looked so beautiful, Yuto felt his heart squeeze up in his chest. He’d never understand how or why Kino was allowed to be so breathtaking. “Sure.” Kino leaned down, touching his lips against Yuto’s. Neither of them rally moved their mouths, not even to really kiss the other. They were just pressing their slack lips together, warmth and electricity coursing through them. It was nice. It made Yuto sleepier.

“Pancakes tomorrow?” Yuto asked.

Kino put his cheek back down against Yuto’s shoulder, a soft smile on his features. Yuto closed his eyes. He was able to hear both of their heartbeats, and gentle breathing. He was so, so tired, but it had all been worth it. Kino grabbed one of Yuto’s hands, so he could lace their fingers together. Yuto could not have explained how good that felt, even if he had wanted to. “Absolutely,” the younger man smiled.

“I’ll make them for you,” Yuto said, squeezing Kino’s hand. How long had it been since he’d properly held someone’s hand? Since he hated dating, there were seldom chances for it. But it was relieving, in a way. It felt good for Kino to touch him, like this.

“You’re perfect,” Kino yawned.

“Yeah.” Yuto smiled. “So are you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing more than I can handle, lately, so if you would check out my other fics, I would sincerely appreciate it!  
> [This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667256/chapters/31394133) is about bad boy Hyojong vs class president Hwitaek  
> And [This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801021/chapters/29218269) is the Triple H AU
> 
> Please, please, please leave a comment telling me how you feel about this fic. I'd love to hear all of your feedback, and what you like about this fic, it really fuels me to write more, and helps make it the best fic it can be!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! I am eternally sorry at how long it's been since I've updated this fic, but while I haven't been posting, I've developed this fic a lot, and I have huge plans for it! I'm really glad to be posting another chapter, and I'm sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get you guys some new content before you got bored of this fic and moved on :((
> 
> Regardless of how short and uneventful this chapter is, please try to enjoy!!

Hyunggu had his back against the brick wall of the football stadium, cool, even through the fabric of his cheerleading outfit.

Yuto—like the absolute angel he was—had showed up at the football stadium hours before the game, just because Hyunggu had told him that he had a small portion of time where he was totally free. Yuto had even picked some food up, on the way to the stadium, because he was apparently worried that Hyunggu would waste away into nothingness, with how much he’d been practicing for tonight’s game. It was sweet.

Hyunggu really had to filter his own thoughts, and make sure he wasn’t thinking too much about how good a boyfriend Yuto would have made. Luckily, Yuto and Hyunggu were far, far from dating. That was the deal, and it had been, since day one. Hyunggu was fine with that. Of course he was. He knew the way things had to be. He _wanted_ them to stay this way. It was just that the wandering thoughts of Yuto being someone’s boyfriend were not cautious when entering Hyunggu’s brain. It was Hyunggu’s brain, that was all. He didn’t actually _want_ Yuto to be his _boyfriend_. No way.

They’d eaten alone on the benches of the stadium, since all the other cheerleaders had gone out, or back to their dorms to eat. Yuto had seemed happier than usual—smiling a lot, and laughing at most of what Hyunggu had said. They talked for a while, the way they did when they _weren’t_ fooling around. It was really nice, actually. Yuto was so easy to get along with, with his soft personality, and the cute laugh he did whenever Hyunggu did something ridiculous. They really got along well, even in the most platonic of terms. They hadn’t been able to see each other recently, due to Hyunggu’s never-ending cheer schedule. Not having sex wasn’t ideal, but it was more than that. Hyunggu actually liked spending time with Yuto, as his friend, and not being able to do that had made Hyunggu grumpy, over the past few days. Seeing Yuto like this, all bright and friendly—it made Hyunggu really glad that he was getting to see him, now.

He’d arrived as soon as he heard Hyunggu had free time. It wasn’t like they weren’t going to see each other later, either. For one thing, this was the end of Hyunggu’s insane schedule. And Hyunggu had already agreed to spend the night at Yuto’s dorm, so they could do what they’d been wanting to do for however many days it had been since the last time they’d hooked up. They were going to be able to see each other all they wanted, from now on. But Yuto had still shown up, looking far sexier than Hyunggu really thought he had the right to. He was wearing worn denim jeans, a black t-shirt, and his leather jacket was slung over his shoulder.

He was pretty sure he’d seen Wooseok wearing that shirt the other week, when he’d seen him on campus. Weirdly enough, Wooseok and Hyunggu’s class schedules lined up far better than Hyunggu and Yuto’s did, so Hyunggu had been spending more time with Wooseok. Wooseok was hilarious, though, and he often bought Hyunggu lunch, so it wasn’t like Hyunggu really minded spending time with him. But that shirt had white stitching along the hems, and he recognized it from when he went to the ramen shop with Wooseok. It was cute how the best friends shared clothes. It was a little tighter on Wooseok, especially around his chest, due to how much more muscular he was than his best friend. It looked good on Wooseok, but it looked _really_ good on Yuto, since his muscles were practically on full display.

They’d sat on the bleachers for a while, Yuto’s leather jacket placed between them, food in both of their hands. Yuto was far too good to Hyunggu, bringing him food, visiting him during his break before the game.

Now, that leather jacket was nowhere in sight, because they had abandoned the bleachers long ago.

They’d run off under the bleachers, to where all the food vendors would be for the game, in a rush of smiles and wandering hands. Yuto had smiled down at Hyunggu, in the way that made him particularly weak in the knees, and had stepped towards him until Hyunggu’s back was against the wall, and his front was flush with Yuto’s.

And now they were kissing. Not particularly desperate, or aggressive, like they usually did, just fun, and lazy, and refreshing. Truthfully, Hyunggu just wanted to touch Yuto again, and he wasn’t really picky about how he had to go about it. He just missed feeling Yuto’s warm skin, and the slight stubble on his face, and the thick strands of hair that ran between his fingers. And this was perfect. They weren’t in a rush to get each other’s clothes off—or get off—they were just taking their time and having as much fun as they wanted to have.

Yuto was _warm_ , and Hyunggu could feel that at every point they made contact. It was basically Hyunggu’s whole body, at this point, besides where he was pressed against the brick wall. Yuto had one of his legs between both of Hyunggu’s, and Hyunggu was doing _everything in his power_ to not grind against it. Yuto’s hands were on both sides of the shorter man’s neck, holding him in place. His stomach and chest were also pressed against Hyunggu’s, reminding the younger man of how much taller Yuto was, than him. Yuto was practically touching Hyunggu’s entire being. It was so frustrating that there was nothing Hyunggu could do about it, right now. He couldn’t get his hands down Yuto’s tight jeans, or grind up against his thigh until they were both hard, or drop to his knees and get the job done. It was _especially_ annoying that Hyunggu couldn’t strip down naked under the bleachers, and bend over, so he and Yuto could do what they were best at.

Hyunggu had one hand under Yuto’s shirt, feeling the hardened muscle there. He pulled away from Yuto, so he could smile up at him. Even from this angle, he looked good. His skin was tan, and smooth, and his dark eyelashes were brushing the tops of his cheeks. Hyunggu was still in awe of the fact that he got to kiss this man, much less have sex with him regularly. “I’m glad I get to see you before the game,” he said.

“Me too,” Yuto smiled, and Hyunggu was pretty sure he could feel Yuto’s voice vibrating his bones. “Are you staying the night, tonight?”

With the way Yuto was looking at him, Hyunggu would have done _anything_ Yuto wanted him to do. His face was close to Hyunggu’s, and his lips were slightly shining with saliva. His eyes always made Hyunggu feel like his layers of clothing were being burned right off of his body, and Hyunggu loved it.

“Of course,” Hyunggu grinned. If there was any chance he got to have sex with Yuto, for more than fifteen minutes at a time, he was going to take it. Especially after such a huge game. They’d been waiting for so long, and Hyunggu was so, so tired from working on this cheer routine. It was going to be worth it, without a doubt. But he was ready to have sex, again. “Is the group doing anything after the game?” He hadn’t been keeping up to date as much as he wanted to, with his friends, so he actually had no idea if there were plans to go out, or do anything.

Thunder rumbled above them, and Yuto’s eyes quickly found the sky. Hyunggu hoped it wouldn’t rain while he was cheering, due to how slippery the football field could be. “Hopefully,” he said. “I think Hyojong wanted to go out to the desert, and drink, again.” Whatever Hyojong wanted, Hui did. If Hyojong had said he wanted a million bucks, Hwitaek would have found a way to give it to him. It was romantic, in a twisted sort of way. As long s Hyojong didn’t ask for anyone to be killed, or for someone to rob a bank for him, Hyunggu figured they were fine. He just hoped Hyojong would keep his requests simple and safe, for Hui’s sake.

Hyunggu grinned. “I could drink,” he said. He’d been so stressed lately, with the game coming up, and Yuto not dicking him down every day, and with school still going on, while he was trying to manage the other parts of his life. He could _really_ use a drink or so, right about now. He wanted to loosen up and have a little bit of fun, to let off all of the tenseness he’d been accumulating lately. He bit his bottom lip in a smile. “We can go to that, get a little tipsy, and then go back to your place.”

Yuto put his hands on Hyunggu’s hips, just holding him like that. Yuto’s face was close to his, his pink lips practically dangling in front of him. They were shiny with a bit of Hyunggu’s saliva. Hyunggu _really_ missed them. “Sounds like a plan,” he smiled. He leaned down to press Hyunggu against the wall, his lips harshly moving against the other’s. Hyunggu let his hand travel higher up Yuto’s shirt, feeling the rigid muscle carved out, there. He was so _muscular_ , Hyunggu couldn’t believe he was ever able to keep his hands off of him. “I have something extra special planned for tonight,” he said, lips sliding hot against the younger man’s jaw. “I think you’re going to like it.”

Hyunggu could feel all of the oxygen in his body leave in a rush. Yuto having something planned for later, when they were having sex, was a thought Hyunggu didn’t want to explore more, or he’d end up getting fucked under the bleachers. “ _Oh_ ,” Hyunggu said, trying to sound as casual as he possibly could. He didn’t want Yuto to know how much that made Hyunggu feel like his body was slowly being spun over a pit of lava. He just wanted to be casual, because no way was he going to let his lack of dick control him. Even though he was certain he sounded just as horny and worked up as he felt. Which, by the way, was not ideal.

“Actually,” Yuto said, his lips close to Hyunggu’s ear, “I know you’ll like it.” Hyunggu swallowed hard, nodding his head quickly.

“Okay,” Hyunggu practically gasped, his whole body lit up with burning lust. He needed to _breathe_. “As much as I want to stay here,” Hyunggu breathed out, when Yuto started kissing down his neck. “I need to—to get back to the team.” He weakly pushed at Yuto’s stomach, trying to convince himself that he needed to leave. He needed to warm up with the team, and have some pregame pep-talk, and do… all of that stuff. He was sure there was other stuff. It was hard to think of, though, when Yuto’s teeth were scraping over the soft skin of his neck. “I should—I should go.”

Yuto stood up, standing just as close to Hyunggu as he was before. “You really have to go?” he asked. His deep voice made Hyunggu want to stay. It made Hyunggu want to do a _lot_ of things, none of which he would ever share with his parents or friends that weren’t Hui. _God_ , Yuto’s voice was deep. He spoke to Hyunggu softly, as if he were trying to coax the shorter man in staying with him longer, maybe forever, and it was honestly working. Yuto’s voice was like sweet, sexy magic, that gave Hyunggu tingles, and got him to do whatever he wanted. Yuto could just _talk_ to Hyunggu, and Hyunggu was sure at least one of them would get off. Maybe if he stayed for a little longer, he and Yuto could find somewhere secluded, to be. It wouldn’t take long, he was sure. He could just get on his knees, and make it quick. He _knew_ how quick he could make it, if he needed to. He knew Yuto wouldn’t mind, and he certainly wouldn’t mind, himself. He wanted Yuto.

Hyunggu cleared his throat, pulling his hand out of the taller man’s shirt. He shook his head, a little. He needed to learn a little self-control. “Yeah,” he said, trying to focus on something other than how muscular Yuto’s chest looked in that shirt. Tennis matches. Old people. Kevin Bacon. No, wait, then he’d think about Footloose. Old people. That one time he drank too much and threw up a night’s worth of tacos. Okay, he was good. “I need to get back with the team, but this was nice. Thank you for lunch. I’ll see you soon.” He got on his toes to kiss Yuto on the lips, and then slid out from between the wall and the taller man. He took a few steps and turned around to throw a wink at Yuto.

Yuto just laughed. “See you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, _please_ leave a comment telling me how you feel about this fic. I'd love to hear all of your feedback, and what you like about this fic, so I can try to make this the best fic it could be!
> 
> Instagram: woooseook


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! I'm back at a slightly reasonable time, with a fairly length chapter!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one, and I think a lot happens in it. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for reading<3

Hyunggu and Yuto got out to the desert after Changgu, Yanan, and Wooseok had started the bonfire.

 

Hyunggu and Yuto had driven with Hwitaek and Hyojong, trying to block out Hyojong’s jokes about what Hwitaek’s hands could do. Hyunggu and Yuto had been pressed close together the whole ride there, so when Hyunggu got out of the car, it was a lot colder than he had expected it to be.

 

Luckily, the bonfire was already going, so Hyunggu could huddle up next to it, before Yuto did something ridiculous like offer the shorter man his jacket. Hyunggu was trying to _not_ fall for Yuto, here. He needed all the help he could get.

 

Hyojong grabbed the beer, and the various other bottles of liquor out of the trunk of Hwitaek’s car. He was holding four bottles in one hand, looking like he was about to drop them all and ruin the night. Hwitaek was hovering close to hi, as usual, except this time his hands were outstretched, and his eyes were following Hyojong’s movements, just in case he had to save a bottle.

 

“Hyojong, let me get one,” Hwitaek said, trying to take a bottle out of Hyojong’s hand.

 

Hyojong was maneuvering around his boyfriend, keeping the bottles far out of reach. “I got it, babe,” Hyojong said. He quickly walked past the bonfire and to the other group, leaving Hwitaek to sigh.

 

“He never lets me help him,” he said defeatedly. He glanced at where Hyojong was handing out alcohol, lips turning up into a small smile. His t-shirt was hanging off of his thin frame, waving in the slight breeze. “He’s so stubborn, he thinks he can do everything on his own. I just don’t want anything to break.

 

Hyunggu smiled. Everyone knew Hyojong was stubborn. Even if they knew nothing else about Hyojong, they knew that he did what he wanted, and seldom listened to anyone else. He listened to Hwitaek the most, but he really only listened to what he _wanted_ to listen to. It was never ending cycle of everyone trying to get Hyojong not to do reckless things, and Hyojong doing them anyway. Hyunggu didn’t know how Hwitaek dealt with that every day. It was a lot of willpower and even more love, he supposed.

 

Having set the majority of the bottles down for everyone to pick through, Hyojong pranced back to his boyfriend. “It’s nothing against you,” he said to Hwitaek. He looped an arm around the older man’s slim waist, and slipped his hand down the front pocket of his jeans. “I’m not making my _man_ do the heavy lifting. That’s my job, and I’d rather you just stand there and look fine as fuck, so I have something to play with when I come back.” Hwitaek laughed loudly, leaning his forehead against Hyojong’s cheek.

 

Hyunggu wrinkled his nose in protest. “Hyung, please don’t.”

 

“Is that what’s about to happen?” Yuto asked, pointing between the two of them. “We’re leaving, if that’s the case.”

 

Hwitaek shook his head quickly. “We won’t,” he said, eyes flickering up to his boyfriend. The blond shrugged. There was an implied ‘ _yet’_ that Hyunggu was really afraid of.

 

“Are you guys drinking tonight?” Hyojong asked, looking up at Yuto and Hyunggu. Hyojong had the eternal goal of getting everyone absolutely smashed at every social gathering he attended. Hyunggu thought it was because he liked seeing how people acted when they were drunk. Wooseok said it was because Hyojong was a psychopath. Either option worked, honestly.

 

“Always,” Yuto said. His hand slid over the small of Hyunggu’s back, fingertips skimming over the skin above his waistband. Hyunggu shivered. “We always drink, but we’re not going as hard, this time.”

 

Hyunggu smiled, nodding along. “We have plans for later.”

 

The blond rolled his eyes, pulling his eyes, pulling his boyfriend along as he moved towards the drinks. “Great,” he said dryly. “Scheduled sex.” He picked up a bottle of coconut rum, handing it to Yuto, Wooseok and Yanan were sharing a bottle of something pink, that was probably going to destroy them, later on. Shinwon was forcing Changgu to drink whiskey, even though Changgu kept stopping to cough and sputter dramatically.

 

Hwitaek smacked his boyfriend on the shoulder. “Hyojongie, you can’t make fun of scheduled sex.”

 

Yuto handed the bottle of rum to Hyojong. “I don’t want this,” he said tersely, earning another eye roll. “Where’s the beer?”

 

Hyojong pointed, and Yuto turned to get one. Hyojong was looking at Hui in disbelief. “Yes, I can,” he scoffed, wrinkling his nose. “I’ve _never_ scheduled sex, I just take your ass whenever I want it. It whenever you want your daily dose of cream and sugar.” Shinwon gagged loudly, and Hyunggu couldn’t help but to join him. “We don’t schedule sex, that’s not the kind of couple we are.”

 

Hwitaek smiled endearingly at Hyojong. “We had to schedule sex, like, all throughout high school.”

 

Hyojong nodded, as if he didn’t see his boyfriend’s point. “Yeah, but we still lived with out parents. It was different. Now, we live together, and we can literally bone whenever we want to.”

 

Hwitaek leaned his cheek against Hyojong’s shoulder. His cheek gave under the pressure of the other’s shoulder, squishing up and making him look like some sort of hamster. “True. But you also scheduled sex yesterday.”

 

Hyunggu did not understand why he was still apart of this conversation.

 

Hyojong leaned away from his boyfriend, looking at him incredulously. “No, babe, you got it all wrong. I _planned_ what I was going to do to you. I didn’t _schedule_ the time, because I’m not some sort of nerd that needs a colour-coded spreadsheet to figure out when and where I’m gonna dick you down.”

 

Yuto handed Hyunggu a beer, standing close. “You do _not_ have to tell us—”

 

Hwitaek was already talking excitedly, completely disregarding Yuto’s words. Hyunggu downed a good half of his beer, in preparation. “He tied me to the bed,” he stated happily, grinning at his friends. “It was really fun, and I think we learned a lot.”

 

Hongseok, a few feet away, gave a disgusted look, covering his smaller boyfriend’s ears. “Please, whatever dark gods may answer my prayers, put me out of my misery.” He yelled at the sky, emitting a loud laugh from Jinho.

 

“Thanks,” Wooseok said, a bottle of chardonnay in hand. “I hate my life.” Hyunggu laughed loudly. Wooseok was so hilarious.

 

Hyojong rolled his eyes yet again, but he was smiling his signature feline smile. “Stop making everything into a learning experience,” he scolded.

 

“Well,” Hwitaek flirted, putting a small hand on the center of Hyojong’s broad chest. “We did learn a few things, didn’t we?” He bat his round eyes up at Hyojong, and the blond scoffed, naturally leaning into the man’s touch.

 

Hyunggu did not like the direction this was going.

 

The blond raised an eyebrow. “What?” he asked, a playful lilt to his voice. Hyunggu was one-hundred percent certain he was about to say something repulsive and scarring. It’s what he did best. “That you love my dick as much as I love your ass? We’ve known that.”

 

Hyunggu and Yuto decided that it was time to walk away. “Why do we even come to these things?” Yuto asked with a laugh.

 

“Free booze and good company,” Hyunggu laughed, bumping into the taller man. “Then, because he really couldn’t wait to be alone with Yuto: “and because I’m cute and you want to get in my pants.”

 

The taller man chuckled, leaning against the hood of Changgu’s car. “What does getting into your pants have to do with being here?” he asked. The fire was flickering against his face, making his eyes seem darker than they actually were. His cheekbones were high and sharp, especially apparent in the harsh, warm light that was emitting onto them. Hyunggu wanted to strip them both naked.

 

“Because,” Hyunggu smiled coyly. “Being here makes me happy. And you want me to be happy, so I do a good job, later.”

 

Yuto smiled. Hyunggu’s heart almost leapt out of his chest. Yuto’s tongue came out to wet at his lower lip. Hyunggu had to swallow hard to keep from moaning out loud. “Oh, I don’t know about that,” Yuto said, his deep voice practically rattling the shorter man’s bones. He was leaning in close, a wide smile on his face. “I think I could convince you to do a good job.”

 

Hyunggu felt that one go all the way down to the pit of his stomach. He disguised it with a nervous laugh, and smacked Yuto on the chest. “We’re in _public_ ,” he whispered. He was trying not to make it obvious how much he was sweating. He’d blame it on the fire, if anyone noticed.

 

Yuto laughed that bright, cute giggle he always did. “Sorry,” he laughed. “I can’t wait to show you what I have planned for later.”

 

“Ooh,” Hyunggu teased, batting his eyes up at the other man. “We’re having scheduled _and_ planned sex. How fancy.”

 

“I think we’ve got Hyojong and Hui beat, there,” Yuto joked.

 

Hyunggu took a long drink of his beer, nodding. When he looked up at Yuto the taller man’s eyes seemed stuck on his lips. “Yeah,” Hyunggu sighed. He leaned up on his toes to give Yuto a quick peck. “I’m not sure that’s a good thing.” He walked over to throw his beer bottle in the trash, around where Wooseok was flirting with Yanan. Yuto followed him, as expected.

 

“Hey, Kino,” Yanan smiled, currently in the middle of climbing onto Wooseok’s lap.

 

Hyunggu smiled a smile he was sure looked fake. _Good_. “Hey.” He didn’t know why Yanan was paying so much attention to Wooseok, when his boyfriend was right there, buzzed enough to not see what was going on right in front of him. He was sure Yanan and Wooseok had _some_ excuse as to why they were all over each other, but Hyunggu didn’t want to hear it. If Yanan wanted to sit on someone’s lap, it should have been Changgu’s. Changgu was his boyfriend, just in case Yanan forgot.

 

“Hey, Hyunggu,” Wooseok smiled wide, a long hand on the blond’s hip. Hyunggu’s eyes were glued to that hand, a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

“Hey, guys,” Hyunggu smiled widely, looking at Wooseok and Changgu. “Did you enjoy the game?”

 

“Of course we did,” Changgu said brightly, with the same amount of enthusiasm as he always had. He was, without a doubt, the sunniest, happiest person Hyunggu had ever met. Maybe that was why he didn’t care that Yanan’s hand was currently on Wooseok’s upper thigh. Maybe he was just oblivious. “The team is really good this season, I’m stoked they won. And you did great, of course. They couldn’t have won the game without you guys.” He had a can of cheap beer in his hand, looking like the image of college, with his oversized button up shirt, and plain jeans. He was probably the most normal one out of all of them, and he’d once explained why it would be cool to replace his organs with jelly beans. If that didn’t put the group in perspective, Hyunggu didn’t know what would.

 

“You were really awesome,” Wooseok grinned, licking the chardonnay off of his own lips. He looked like a cute, excited puppy, with a tricky, light-haired feline planted in his lap. Wooseok’s big eyes were sparkling in the light of the fire, his long eyelashes casting shadows. Hyunggu laughed and pet the top of his head, his fluffy hair even softer than it looked. “I like all the flips you did in front, that was the best part!”

 

“Thank you,” Hyunggu said proudly, flashing the taller man his most charming smile. His eyes landed on Yanan. “Did you have a good time?” he asked. They were still friends, after all. Even though Hyunggu really didn’t agree with most of what Yanan was doing, and kind of wanted to yell at him for constantly playing Wooseok’s feelings. But they’d been friends for quite some time, before Hyunggu even knew Wooseok and Yuto, so he figured he should be decent enough to not be a total jerk. Even though Yanan’s hand _was_ really high up on Wooseok’s thigh.

 

“Yes,” Yanan said softly, flicking the hair out of his face. “You did really well, as always. Wooseokie and I were talking about how much better you’ve gotten since the beginning of the year.”

 

Hyunggu’s face stretched into a superficial smile as soon as he heard the nickname. He didn’t know what to say, because he was afraid he was going to tell Yanan to shut the hell up and get on top of his own boyfriend. “Cool!” he said, false enthusiasm dripping off of his voice. “I’m glad you think so.”

 

Wooseok was practically bouncing where he sat, looking up at Hyunggu with an excited smile on his face. “We’re going to come to every game you cheer at.”

 

“Really?” Hyunggu grinned, the younger man’s words taking him by surprise. Wooseok really was the sweetest kid. Wooseok nodded quickly. “Thanks,” Hyunggu smiled.

 

“Do you want to do shots?” Wooseok asked. He picked up a bottle of vodka off of the ground, only spilling a little bit in Yanan’s lap. He shook the bottle a little, eyes wide on Hyunggu’s face.

 

Yanan was sitting so comfortably in Wooseok’s lap, it looked like he belonged there. Which, he didn’t, just in case anyone was forgetting. One of Wooseok’s hands was on Yanan’s hip, the blond’s hand resting on Wooseok’s thigh. They fit together like two puzzle pieces that didn’t belong to the same puzzle. They looked like a couple, and nothing Hyunggu had seen in the past ten years made him want to scream as much as that did.

 

Hyunggu didn’t know why he was so invested in _whatever_ Yanan and Wooseok were doing, but it was really killing his mood. He turned to look at Yuto. “Do you want shots?” he asked, turning his attention away from the others. Man, Yuto was good-looking.

 

“Nah,” Yuto said, shaking his head. “I’m just going to stick to beer, for now, but go ahead and do them without me.”

 

Hyunggu took one last look at the way Yanan and Wooseok’s long limbs were entangled, and took the vodka out of Wooseok’s hand. He smiled wryly, narrowing his eyes. “This one’s to you two,” he said, looking at the two taller men. And then he took about three shots of vodka in one go.

 

#

 

Three beers and four shots later, Hyunggu was absolutely obliterated.

 

He hadn’t meant to get this drunk, because of he and Yuto’s plans later, but once he’d taken that first oversized shot, he just wanted more and more. Partially because he’d been so stressed about the homecoming game, lately, and this was a good way to relieve all of that. Partially because of the way Yanan was permanently stuck to Wooseok, when Changgu was less than three feet away. And partially just because Hyunggu liked getting drunk, so he was going to do just that.

 

Yuto was currently Hyunggu’s chair, and he made a really great one, in Hyunggu’s opinion. He was so warm, and so muscular, Hyunggu could feel his thigh muscles under his ass, and his chest muscles against his back, and his arms muscles under his hands, which he was running over Yuto’s arms, under the sleeves of his t-shirt. He was so hot, his skin was tan and smooth, and Hyunggu was pretty sure his jawline could cut someone.

 

“Kino,” Yuto’s deep voice said, rumbling in the shorter man’s chest. Hyunggu’s hand travelled farther into Yuto’s shirt, his palms seeming to burn against his skin. “Hey, Kino.”

 

“Hm?” Hyunggu hummed, looking up at Yuto so quickly he got dizzy. He bit his lip in a smile, leaning in close to Yuto.

 

“I think you’re drunk,” the taller man said, his lips curling up in a smile. His hands held Hyunggu’s hips steady, so Hyunggu wouldn’t topple off of his lap. “And by that, I mean you’re really fuckin’ wasted.”

 

Hyunggu laughed loudly. His whole face felt warm. Actually, his whole chest and brain and body felt really warm. Was he floating? “I’m only a little bit drunk,” he said. “Actually, I think I need another shot,” he slid until he was lying on Yuto’s lap, his hand extended toward the ground. If only he could just reach—

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Yuto said softly, grabbing the shorter man’s hand. Hyunggu was quick to lace his fingers with Yuto’s, giggling at the sensation. “No more. If you drink any more, you’re just going to black out.”

 

“Nuh-uh,” Hyunggu whined, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. “I’m not even that drunk, watch.” Hyunggu pushed himself up off of Yuto’s lap, and stood up. Everything around him was blurry and starting to rotate around him like he was the sun, but that didn’t matter. “See?” he asked, taking a couple steps to the left, and then to the right. Or the other way around. He wasn’t too sure, but that didn’t matter. “I can still walk totally normal, that means I’m really not that drunk.” Hyunggu started to fall, but he disguised it as a quick flop into Yuto’s perfect lap. Good cover up, Hyunggu.

 

“You stumbled all over yourself,” Yuto said, his eyebrows raised. Did he wax his eyebrows? Or did he just pluck them? Or, was it possible that he got them threaded, like all of the mean girls in Hyunggu’s high school had? Either way, they were basically perfect eyebrows and Hyunggu was about fifty-perfect sure he found Yuto’s eyebrows attractive at this point in time. “And then you fell on top of me.”

 

“You caught that?” Hyunggu gasped in surprise. “Wow, you’re good.” He leaned down to give Yuto a quick kiss on the cheek, amused at the way Yuto giggled. “Hey, Yuto, hold my hand again. That was nice, right?” He held his hand out to the taller man, smiling as wide as his face would possibly let him.

 

Yuto smiled and shook his head, but intertwined their fingers together, anyway. “Yeah,” Yuto said, “it was nice.”

 

“You know what? You’re really hot,” Hyunggu said, climbing up Yuto’s lap until he was straddling him. It felt nice, like this. Hyunggu could feel how warm Yuto was on the insides of his thighs, which were pressed up against Yuto’s hips. He made a mental note to ride Yuto like this, later.

 

Yuto smiled, his hands coming down to rest on Hyunggu’s hips. “You’re really hot, too,” he said.

 

Hyunggu looked around the desert they were at, around the bonfire. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, which put a smile on Hyunggu’s face.

 

Hongseok and Jinho were sitting on the hood of Jinho’s car, talking between themselves happily. Whenever Shinwon tried to force his way between them, or got too close, Hongseok would push him away with a hand to his face, screwing Shinwon’s features up. Jinho would laugh so hard he’d fall right into Hongseok’s lap, and Shinwon would just come back to torment them some more. Hyunggu figured that would go on all night, until Hongseok got tired of it and finally decided to throw Shinwon’s beanpole of a body into the bonfire. The thought of that made him snort out loud.

 

Hyojong and Hui were close by, laughing at the scene. Hyojong was sitting in the red-haired man’s lap, leaning back like it was his holy throne. Hui had his chin on the blond’s shoulder, eyes creasing with his large smile he seemed to always have on his face. They looked comfortable, and happy, and in love, and it wasn’t just because of the alcohol. Hyojong and Hui always acted like the couple that had fallen madly in love in high school, and had grown old together, only while falling more in love with each other with each passing day. It was the type of love that everyone talked about wanting, and wrote books and movies about. Hyunggu thought it was sweet. Hyunggu thought it was rather beautiful, and would have done anything for that type of relationship. That was, after he was done having fun in his college years. Maybe he and Yuto would end up together, who knew?

 

Except, he reminded himself, Yuto and Hyunggu weren’t dating, nor would they ever date. Something about that—or maybe it was the alcohol—made Hyunggu want to cry. He pushed that feeling back in favour of looking around the rest of the party.

 

Yanan was sitting on one of Changgu’s knees, but Hyunggu didn’t think he knew Changgu was there, otherwise. His full attention was focused on Wooseok, who could not have looked happier by the fact, even if he had won the lottery, or solved world peace, or won a gift card to his favourite breakfast buffet. Wooseok was smiling wide, a sight Hyunggu was just now realizing had become rare over the past couple of months. Changgu was laughing at whatever they were talking about. Hyunggu wondered if he understood that his boyfriend was flirting with his close friend right in front of him, or if he even cared. If he knew Yanan would never leave him for anyone else, or even like anyone else, Changgu had nothing to worry about. If that were the case, then Yanan was leading Wooseok on.

 

Hyunggu looked at Yuto, studying his dark eyes. “I think I’m going to have to kill Yanan,” he sighed, because it really wasn’t something he wanted to do. Yanan was his friend. But Hyunggu was fairly certain he could kill a man, if he really put his intoxicated mind to it. “Would you help me hide the body?”

 

Yuto looked shocked by Hyunggu’s statement, slanted eyes going wide. “Terrifying,” he said, one of his hands gently squeezing Hyunggu’s hip. “But yeah, I’d probably help you.”

 

“Thanks,” Hyunggu said, “love you.”

 

It was really quiet for a minute, every second of which Hyunggu was holding back a blood curdling scream. He grit his teeth, eyebrows flying up into his hairline, eyes wide and looking everywhere except for the older man’s face. He had _not_ meant to say that. He was just thinking about a lot of different things, and looking at Hyojong and Hui made him think of love, and the alcohol gave Hyunggu a particularly loose mouth. He didn’t even mean it, it was like the way people said ‘love you’ when they were about to hang up with their pizza delivery guy. People didn’t actually love the pizza guy. Which was kind of sad, now that Hyunggu was thinking about it. But it was just something Hyunggu said out of habit, from having around with so many cheerleaders all the time.

 

Then, Yuto laughed. “You’re really drunk, Kino.” He kept laughing, the sound shaking both of them.

 

“Yeah,” Hyunggu said, laughing loudly. “I’m so drunk.” He waved his hands and almost fell off of Yuto, only further proving his point. He didn’t love anyone, at least not like that. Yuto was like Hyunggu’s pizza delivery guy. Except, instead of pizza, it was really good dick. He could live with that knowledge.

 

Hyunggu looked back to the three-way couple that was happening, that no one actively knew about. He definitely wanted to think about something other than his embarrassing false confession to Yuto. Yanan’s eyes were looking up at Wooseok, a smile on his face as well. He was leaning so close to Wooseok, it looked like he was going to kiss him. Yanan laughed hard, both of his hands landing on the taller man’s chest. As he laughed, they dragged down the entire length of Wooseok’s torso.

 

Hyunggu practically jolted upright. Before he’d even realized he had opened his own mouth, he was speaking. “Wooseok,” he called across the bonfire, motioning at the taller man with a hand. “Come here.”

 

Wooseok looked disappointed, but bounded over to Yuto and Hyunggu, nonetheless. “Yeah?” he asked, a pleased, drunk smile on his face. His eyes took in the way the two of them were sitting, and his nose wrinkled. “Do you have to straddle him while you’re talking to me?”

 

Hyunggu sighed dramatically, spinning around on Yuto’s lap so he was sitting on his properly. “Fine,” he said, watching their surroundings fly around him as he leaned to one side. “I’m going to kill Yanan. For real.”

 

Wooseok looked concerned, which Hyunggu could not understand, at the moment. It was a simple statement. “Please do not kill the man I’m in love with.”

 

Hyunggu groaned so loud he thought he was going to cause an earthquake. Nope. They were still good. He almost felt bad for Wooseok. It was so painfully obvious how much he liked Yanan. “You’re really flirting with Yanan tonight, aren’t you?” he said it softly, but his eyes were stuck to where Yanan was timidly chatting with his actual boyfriend.

 

“Huh?” Wooseok asked, raising his eyebrows. His smile widened. He was beaming, which Hyunggu would have regularly liked. He couldn’t bring himself to like the pretty smile, this time, though. “Oh, yeah, it’s going great, tonight. We get along so well. We like all of the same things, we dislike all of the same things, I think it could—”

 

“Except Yanan has a boyfriend,” Hyunggu said quickly. He didn’t want Wooseok to get too into his head about this. He didn’t want the younger man to get a false sense of hope, only to be tragically let down. “Listen, I know you really like Yanan, so I can’t blame you for flirting with him. I get it. But Yanan is flirting back really hard, even though he’s been with Changgu forever, and has no intention of changing that. What’s your plan? What do you think is going to happen with you two?”

 

Wooseok’s eyebrows knit. “I don’t know. I figure if he’s flirting back with me, which he is, I’m headed in the right direction. Maybe he’ll like me enough to date me instead of Changgu. I don’t really know, I’m just playing it by ear.” He crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at Hyunggu. He was so, so much taller than Hyunggu was. In another lifetime, perhaps, Hyunggu would have found that extraordinarily attractive.

 

Right now, though, Hyunggu wanted to slap him in the face. “Do you really want that?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Wooseok answered without hesitation.

 

“Really?” Hyunggu asked loudly. This whole thing was driving him insane. He knew it wasn’t technically any of his business, but Yanan, and Wooseok, and Changgu were his friends, and if there was any way he could stop this train wreck from happening, he was going to. “You want one of your _very close_ friends to be dumped after being in a relationship for years, just so you can date Yanan? Do you think that’s going to work out the way you want it to?”

 

Wooseok sighed, and rolled his eyes. Moments like that reminded Hyunggu of how young he actually was. How young they _all_ were. “When you put it like that, it doesn’t sound great. I know none of this is ideal, trust me. If I could stop liking Yanan, I would. But I really think I have a chance with him, so I’m just going to keep flirting until something happens.”

 

“I’m not trying to upset you, or argue with you,” Hyunggu said. He liked Wooseok. He was one of his closest friends, out of all the people that were here, right now. “I’m trying to prevent you from getting hurt. But you don’t have a chance with Yanan.” Thunder rumbled, and it was an accurate depiction of Wooseok’s facial expression. “He’s still with Changgu, and they’re probably going to be together forever. He’s touching you and flirting with you, even though he knows he’s with Changgu. All he’s doing is leading you on.”

 

Wooseok frowned, an expression Hyunggu never thought he’d see on the younger man’s face. “Just what I want to hear,” he said sarcastically. “I have no chance with the person I’m in love with, and there’s no hope in this world. Right, Hyunggu?”

 

Hyunggu sighed, putting his hand on Wooseok’s upper arm. His flannel was really soft, or maybe Hyunggu was just drunk. He was trying to soothe Wooseok, but he wasn’t sure it was working. “It’s not that I don’t want you to have a chance with him. Maybe all three of you could date, or something, I don’t know. But I don’t think Yanan wants to date anyone that isn’t Changgu, I think he just likes the fact that you keep him flattered and entertained. Yanan is my friend, but so is Changgu, and so are you. I don’t want all of this to end in a way that really hurts you, because I care about you.”

 

“Yanan isn’t leading me on,” Wooseok said, but even he didn’t sound like he believed it. He wouldn’t look Hyunggu in the eye, he just kept staring down at where his hands were playing with the frayed hem of his t-shirt.

 

A few drops of rain landed on Hyunggu’s face. He didn’t care enough to wipe them off, so he just let them stay. Yuto’s voice vibrated against his back as he spoke. “I think he kind of his,” he said. More rain pelted down onto the group, the drops in Wooseok’s hair glinting in the light of the fire. “Sorry.”

 

Hyunggu nodded, sure of himself. He may have been drunk, but he could tell when someone was leading his friend on. “He’s definitely leading you on.”

 

Wooseok’s eyes flickered back to Yanan and Changgu, who were kissing softly. “I don’t know what you expect me to say. I like Yanan, I’m well aware that he’s with Changgu. This whole thing sucks, but I don’t know how I’m supposed to stop.”

 

“I don’t know, either,” Hyunggu said. “I just don’t want you to get your hopes up and get hurt. I want you to be prepared, if things don’t go the way you want it to. You’re one of the nicest people I know, it’s not your fault you’re in love with the wrong person.”

 

“Maybe talk to him about it?” Yuto suggested. Hyunggu nodded enthusiastically. “Ask him if he likes you, or tell him you like him, or just establish where things between you two are going.”

 

Wooseok took a shaky breath in. “That’s not a bad idea. I’m just… scared, you know? Whenever I like someone, I really, _really_ like them. I can’t slow down. I don’t want to have to go through being rejected, when I like him as much as I do.”

 

Hyunggu nodded some more. “You might not get the answer you want, but at least you’ll know. Besides, you can always meet someone else.” He smacked him on the arm encouragingly, putting a smile on his face. “Anyone would be lucky to have you, and if Yanan doesn’t see that, it’s his loss. And if he makes you cry, just know that I will be willing to kill him. And Yuto already agreed to help me hide the body, _and_ we have Hyojong on our side, so I’m sure everything will work out one way or another.”

 

Wooseok nodded. The rain was really starting to come down, now, dampening their clothes and landing in the sand. “Yeah,” he said, as if he were trying to build up the nerve to have a well-needed conversation. “I should talk to him. I don’t know when I will, but I promise I will. For you guys. And so you don’t kill anyone, because that kind of scares me.”

 

Hyunggu laughed, and stood up so he could hug Wooseok. “You got this,” he said, inhaling the scent of Wooseok’s citrus cologne. Wooseok hugged back, and Hyunggu felt like he was being wrapped in the warmest blanket of all time.

 

He pulled away, grinning at the taller man. The rain was effectively putting out the bonfire three of them had worked hard to create, making everything dark.

 

“Guys,” Hwitaek called, squinting through the rain. His boyfriend was skittering around the bonfire, picking up any liquor he could find. “We should get out of this rain. Let’s call it a night.”

 

“Thanks, guys,” Wooseok said, looking down at the other two. “I appreciate your help, but I sincerely hope you’re wrong.”

 

Yuto laughed, smacking him on the back. “Any time, dude.”

 

“Does everyone have a ride?” Hongseok asked, crossing towards the cars while holding his jacket over his boyfriend’s head, as a makeshift umbrella. When no one responded otherwise, he practically jumped in his car, but only after letting Jinho in the driver’s side. “Shinwon, get the fuck in the car,” he yelled out the window.

 

Shinwon was, for whatever reason, running across the desert with his pants over his arm. He was wearing an interesting pair of Super Mario boxers, his skinny legs carrying him as fast as he could go. He leapt into the back of Jinho’s car, a pant leg getting caught in the door. The car began moving, anyway, sent of by Shinwon’s yells of victory.

 

“For the love of Christ, if I leave even one bottle of whiskey behind I’m going to end it all and drown myself,” Hyojong said, not dramatic at all. “God help me if I forget one and contribute to the pollution problem. I will seriously scream, if that happens.” Hyunggu didn’t doubt that he would.

 

Hwitaek laughed his cackle of a laugh, loud and clear, even over all of the rain. “Babe, please don’t drown yourself or scream. Let’s go home.”

 

“Wooseok, are you coming with us?” Changgu asked happily, looking around for the taller man.

 

Yanan’s voice followed. “Wooseokie, come with us!!” Hyunggu was luckily that the rain was heavy enough to hide his scoff and eye roll.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Wooseok said, jogging off to where the couple’s car was.

 

“Let’s go,” he Yuto to Hyunggu, standing right next to him. He put a hand on the shorter man’s back, steering them toward Hwitaek’s car. His hair was flat now, because of the rain, his features glistening with water, under the cool light of the night. “I hope you’re not too drunk to participate in the plans I have.”

 

Hyunggu grinned, and leaned up to kiss Yuto on the mouth. Both of them were wet with rain, but it was pleasant nonetheless. “I was born ready.”

 

#

 

As it turned out, Hyunggu had not been born ready. The majority of that was due to the fact that Yuto’s surprise was far better than Hyunggu could have ever imagined, even if he’d dug up his wildest fantasies.

 

Hyunggu was on his knees. His back arched so his hips were in the air, legs spread wide. He’d given up on staying upright on his arms, face buried in the sheets of Yuto’s bed, where his moans were muffled. His clothes had disappeared had disappeared long ago, thrown around the living room and this bedroom, in a mess of hands, and moans, and kissing. The bed sheets were balled up in his hands, pulling on them to get any sort of stability in this moment. He’d been breathing so heavily, for so long, he felt light headed. Hell, he’d been light headed while they were kissing, but now he thought it was possible he could pass out. He would be fine with that. He figured he could just let Yuto murder him, like this.

 

Yuto’s strong hands were spreading the younger man’s ass apart, face buried in him. This was the first time they were doing this, but it was obvious that Yuto really knew how to. He had no trouble using his tongue and lips in order to make Hyunggu man positively melt into the mattress. Hyunggu could feel cool breath hit his spit-slicked skin, when Yuto pulled back for air. Yuto was breathing just as heavily, if not more, and it was making Hyunggu’s cock leak precome.

 

Hyunggu was panting, and loudly, at that, since he was trying to catch his breath. He needed at least a little bit of oxygen, before Yuto continued with that torturous, beautiful act.

 

Yuto’s fingertips pressed into the sharp bones at Hyunggu’s hips. Hyunggu was sure there would be finger shaped bruises the next day, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He liked seeing the marks Yuto put on him when they were doing stuff like this. Yutp pressed a kiss to the other man’s ass cheek, the smile apparent in the gesture. He shifted forward to lick a long stripe over Hyunggu’s entrance.

 

Hyunggu groaned at the sudden contact, his body automatically lurching forward. _God_ , Yuto was good at this. Too good, perhaps. Far, far too good, and he knew the older man knew it. He didn’t know where Yuto learned such a skill, or if he wanted to know, but he was eternally grateful he got to experience it.

 

Yuto chuckled. The tip of his tongue slid over Hyunggu’s entrance again, emitting the loudest moan Hyunggu had ever given. Yuto pulled his cheeks apart, so he could press farther into the shorter man, giving his entrance slow kisses. Hyunggu’s breathing sped back up almost immediately. Yuto bit one of his ass cheeks, chuckling at the grunt the other gave. Hyunggu wanted to tell Yuto to stop taunting him, and tell him that he was going to give the taller man the blowjob of his damned life, as soon as they were done with this. Then again, Hyunggu would do anything to make sure Yuto didn’t stop.

 

Hyunggu jumped when the flat edges of his Yuto’s teeth scraped against his hole, tongue following suit. Yuto used those deliciously skilled lips of his to suck on the rim of the younger man’s hole, slick tip of his tongue teasing the opening in slow circles. Hyunggu’s hips jolted forward. Yuto rubbed the flat of his tongue against Hyunggu, seeming drunk on the taste of him. They were both still fairly drunk, so everything felt extra good, and he was sure Yuto was feeling the same way. Yuto stiffened the muscle of his tongue, pushing it hard into Hyunggu, past the rim of his asshole. Hyunggu tried, and failed, to hide the high-pitched moan that bubbled past his lips. He didn’t think he’d ever moaned this much or this loudly in his entire life, no matter how good the sex was. This was on an entirely different level than everything else he’d ever done. This was just Yuto’s mouth, and his bed sheets. There was something feral and animalistic about what they were doing, in the way that both of them were _hungry_. Hyunggu didn’t think anything would ever be able to beat this, for as long as he lived.

 

Yuto just buried his face even deeper into Hyunggu, thumbs parting his cheeks while lapping wet stripes over him. He kept pushing hard against Hyunggu’s hole, through the muscle, so he was soon thrusting his tongue into him. The younger man’s legs were trembling around Yuto’s head, skin damp with sweat. If Yuto’s grip on his hips let up, he’d be lying flat on the bed. There was no way he’d be able to hold himself up, in this state.

 

One of Yuto’s hands snaked over the delicate curve of Hyunggu’s hip, long fingers wrapping around his length. His fingers were roughed and calloused, but they slid quickly over Hyunggu, made easy by the Hyunggu’s precome.

 

The older man sealed his lips around Hyunggu’s tight pucker, sucking hard. His fingertips were digging into the skin of Hyunggu’s hips, and he let out a quiet groan, as if this were just as good for him as it was for Hyunggu. His hand was slicking over Hyunggu’s cock, several sensations making it impossible for Hyunggu to think of anything besides what he was feeling. Yuto licked up into him with a tongue so hot, and so wet, it was practically torture. He made sure to taste all of Hyunggu, tongue slowly circling around the puffy rim, before dipping into the tight heat. It left Hyunggu panting and gasping for air, clutching the bed sheets. He really was lucky to be hooking up with Yuto. There wasn’t a moment he had doubted that.

 

Yuto gave a playful bite to the cheek of Hyunggu’s ass. “Do you like your surprise?” he asked, the smirk in his voice annoyingly hot. His rough hand squeezed at the base of Hyunggu’s flushed cock, precome dribbling out of the slit, wetting the sheets under him.

 

Hyunggu gave a choked grunt. “Yeah, it’s uh--” He got cut off by a sharp inhale as Yuto continued. “It’s pretty good.” By that, he meant he couldn’t think of any other words to describe how fucking amazing he was feeling.

 

The older man lapped over the pucker, hand twisting around the shaft of his Hyunggu’s cock. Then, he circled Hyunggu’s entrance lightly, kneading Hyunggu’s meaty hip as he did so. Yuto repeated this pattern a few times, a few slow drags of his tongue, a few laps and swirls around his entrance, Hyunggu’s thighs shaking more and more with every movement. White-hot heat was pooling at the base of his spine, and more, in the pit of his stomach.

 

 

Yuto spread his cheeks so hard it felt like he was practically tearing him into two. He pressed his face further into Hyunggu, tongue now hungrily licking at the pucker. His tongue pressed into the loosening ring of muscle, tasting the younger man’s inner walls. He was fucking Hyunggu on his tongue, one hand jerking him off with speed. His teeth were grazing at the sensitive skin, tongue probing him open, lips sucking.

 

“Fuck,” Hyunggu said for what felt like the hundredth time that night. “You’re so fucking good at this.” He leaned back into Yuto’s face, craving more of his slippery tongue.

 

Yuto pumped his hand over the younger man’s cock, thumb sliding over the slit and making Hyunggu’s hips jump. Yuto gave a small growl at the back of his throat, fingers digging hard into Hyunggu’s hip.

 

And then Hyunggu came.

 

It was without warning, really, because he’d had no idea it was about to happen. He should have known, because the heat in his stomach was tight and burning him from the inside out, and his thighs were quivering with each one of Yuto’s movements. But it wasn’t like he’d _intended_ to come, it was just something his body was no longer to hold back.

 

He came hard, come splattering the dark blue sheets of Yuto’s bed, his whole body shaking with pleasure. He moaned into the bed, but even with it muffled, he was sure anyone around Yuto’s dorm would be able to hear him. He was really glad Wooseok was staying the night with Yanan and Changgu, so he didn’t have to hear Hyunggu moan. That would just be embarrassing.

 

As the final waves of Hyunggu’s orgasm washed over him, Yuto eventually removed his mouth from the shorter man’s entrance, one hand keeping his hips upright, the other milking the last of his orgasm from his body. Hyunggu was shivering with aftershocks, body falling limp onto the bed when Yuto let go of him.

 

Hyunggu rolled onto his back, away from his come, smiling at the ceiling. “Holy _fuck_ ,” he almost laughed, his body so full of bliss he didn’t know if he could hold a laugh back.

 

Yuto laid next to him, looking down at him with those narrow, dark eyes Hyunggu liked so much. “I’m actually sort of glad the rain gave us an excuse to come back here,” he said, his smile visible even in the dark. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while, now.”

 

Hyunggu was pretty sure he’d never heard anything hotter in his entire life. He wrapped his arms around Yuto’s neck and kissed him hard, for the first time since before they’d actually started. “Oh my god,” Hyunggu said against Yuto’s mouth, the taste of lube and Hyunggu’s own ass strong on his tongue and lips. “You’re so hot, I really don’t understand how you still want to sleep with me.”

 

Yuto laughed, wrapping his arms around Hyunggu’s waist, and kissing him back just as hard. “I guess I like pretty, slutty boys with nice asses and ever nicer smiles.” Hyunggu’s heart almost leapt out of his chest. Yuto was so fucking charming, he didn’t even seem real. “I’m glad you liked our scheduled and planned sex. I did, too.”

 

Hyunggu nodded so quickly he almost broke his own neck. “I don’t think I’m ever going to recover from that orgasm, honestly.” He smiled, rolling so he was on top of the taller man. “As soon as I wake up tomorrow, I’m going to give you the best head you’ve ever, ever had. That’s a promise. You’re soul is going to leave you through your dick.”

 

Yuto laughed, looking up at Hyunggu. “I can’t wait,” he said. His hair was wavy against the pillow, made more so by the rain. Hyunggu wondered if they were going to get to shower together, any time soon. He hoped so. “I’ll hold you to that, too.”

 

Hyunggu pecked a kiss onto Yuto’s lips. “The fact that you doubt my skills is enough to tell me that your mind is going to be blown tomorrow.”

 

“I don’t doubt you,” Yuto assured. “I’ve just never seen someone’s soul be blown out of them. There’s a first for everything, though.” His hand rubbed at Hyunggu’s lower back, dipping lower to squeeze at his ass cheek. “Let’s go to sleep before I make you go for a second round.”

 

Hyunggu giggled happily. “Don’t tempt me,” he teased, kissing Yuto again. He could have kissed Yuto forever. His lips were so soft, and there was the subtle presence of stubble at his chin. Not to mention that he was the best kisser he’d ever been with. He set his head on Yuto’s chest, fully prepared to fall asleep like this. They were just going to ignore the disgusting bed sheets until tomorrow, and that was fine with him. “Goodnight, Yuto.”

 

“Goodnight,” Yuto said, his body relaxing into the mattress. He poked Hyunggu in the ribs, making the shorter man squeak. “Love you,” he teased, laughing at himself.

 

“Ha, ha,” Hyunggu said dryly. Out of everything he’d said while he was drunk, that had to be his least favourite. “Good one.”

 

In the dark, like this, Hyunggu was lucky Yuto couldn’t see his frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please leave a comment telling me how you feel about this fic and the new developments! A lot is about to happen in this story, so I'd love to hear all of your feedback! It really fuels me to write more, and helps make it the best fic it can be!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support!
> 
> Instagram: woooseook

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a kudos, comment, or bookmark!
> 
> [ sugaestheticss.tumblr.com]()


End file.
